Love Is War
by MrsTDCC17
Summary: *Awww he's so adorable, I could just kiss him right now*…I blush at the thought of our lips touching..
1. Good Times

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz

Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18

Bra's P.O.V

"Hello"

"Hi Bra can I come over I have something important to tell you" Pan said cheerfully

"Sure"

"Thanks I'll be there in 2 minutes"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone down smiling. I bet it's about Trunks, knowing Pan.

2 minutes later...

Pan knocks on the door. As soon as I open it, she jumps on me with a cheesy grin on her face.

"It's nice to see you to Pan" I laugh

Pan grins at me and ushers me to my room. Hmm I can't wait to see what this about.

"So what's the important news?" I ask, aware of Trunks and Goten standing outside the door.

Might as well leave them there for a bit.

"I wonder what's so important..." I hear Goten say.

I'm so glad I have Saiyan hearing! Imagine if I couldn't hear what they're saying? I don't even want to think about it.

"Well if you'd stop talking maybe we can find out" Trunks grumbles. He's so moody!

"Shesh! Why are you so moody for? I was only asking a question..." Goten answers back.

"Will you be quite?" Trunks shouts, loud enough for Pan to hear.

Pan and I open the door glaring at the two. I guess its time to tell them off now!

"What do you think your doing?" I say glaring at Trunks. It was mostly his fault.

Goten takes a step back thinking he got away with it. He looks adorable when he's scared.

"You too, Uncle Goten" Pan smirks

Goten flinches at Pan's voice, scratching the back of his head.

"S-sorry guys we'll just leave wont we Trunks?" Goten said glancing at Trunks

Trunks nods quickly. Oh no you don't.

"Yeah, well...Cya" Trunks said turning round to escape along with Goten.

"Not so fast" I stop them in their tracks. Oh yeah. Go me, Go me.

"Y-yes?" Goten stutters. Awww.

Pan laughs at her Uncle, it's not his fault he's scared dammit!

"We haven't given you your punishment..." Pan says cracking her knuckles

…I'm sure she would love to give _**Trunk's**_ his punishment...

Goten and Trunks turn around with horrified expressions on their faces. Poor Goten.

"We didn't do anything wrong" Trunks states with a brave face. Is he nuts?

"Yeah, all we did was stand outside a door" Goten says with a smug look on his face.

We all sweatdrop, except Goten of course. I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing; Goten's such an idiot, but it's funny.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME,UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan roared. Damn, even I'm scared.

Goten shrinks back down again, making Trunks snigger with amusement.

How dare Trunks laugh at my Goten...uh I mean...Oh what the hell! So what if he is mine? Hmph.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT TRUNKS?" I shout, just as loud as Pan.

Trunks shrinks down, just like Goten. I can't help but smirk. My brother can be such a wimp.

"I think its time for there punishment, don't you,Bra?" Pan asks.

"Yeah I do, you ready?" I pretend to gather my ki

"I'm ready" Pan Smirks, and copy's my actions.

Goten and Trunks freeze. Their eyes widen with fear...but mostly shock. I'm sure they could easily knock us out if they wanted to.

"**Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha**" We shout. A bright light emerges.

Trunks and Goten hug each other with their eyes closed and their teeth clenched.

Pan and I burst out laughing, as we take in the site before us.

"Huh?" Goten opens one. Trunks does the same.

They let go off each other quickly, brushing themselves off as if nothing happened. Ha, they can't fool anyone!

"I can't believe you tricked us" Trunks grumbles, glaring at us.

"Yeah, that was harsh" Goten said pouting.

His pout is so cute, he should pout more often.

"You deserved it" I said smirking.

...Ok, so maybe Goten didn't. But Trunks? Hell yeah.

"That will teach you not to eardrop outside a girl's door" Pan said smugly.

"...Sorry" Trunks and Goten say in unison, their heads hang in shame.

I smile at them, amused, well Goten really. I carry on smiling at Goten; at first I don't notice his confused looks. I'm infatuated with the guy.

Pan makes a coughing noise; witch basically means 'cut it out'. Like I care, I'm just gonna pretend I don't hear her.

"Do you have a cough, Panny?" Trunks asks with a smirk.

She stops in a flash "Oh course not! Whatever gave you that idea?" Pan's blushing now.

She makes it so obvious that she likes him sometimes. Oh Kami, what would she do without me?

"Oh, no reason" Trunks laughs.

I smirk at Goten and he smirks right back. What a connection we have.

"What are you two doing?"Pan said with a raised eyebrow. I have to be more sly in front of her. She's quick.

"Nothing" Goten say's chuckling. I swear he just winked at me...Man, I could just kiss him right now…

...I blush at the thought of our lips touching.

"Bra why are you blushing?" Pan frowns. Damn you Pan and your stupid questions!

"..Um...is it just me or is it hot in here?" I say fanning my self. Way to go Bra.

Pan gives me a suspicious look, I just grin at her. I'm sure she can see through my lies.

"So..." Trunks looks at Pan.

"...Yes?" Pan asks. She blushes for some reason. All he said was 'so', Jheeze.

"Can you tell us what's so important?"

Trunks gives Pan the puppy dog face, he's good at that, Pan has no chance of saying 'no' whatsoever. She blushes even more.

"…Well…uh..." Pan stumbles. Wow, does Trunks really have that effect on her?

"What's the matter? Why can't you tell us?" Trunks asks "Is it something bad?"

"It's kinda embarrassing…" Pan turns around, walks into my room and sits on the bed. We all follow suite.

I'm sure Pan was happy when she rang me...

"Come on you can tell us" Goten said grinning. Yeah, listen to Goten.

Pan sighs. "…Well you see... I finally…got...a..." She paused, thinking.

I wonder what it is. It must be something really big.

"A what?" Trunks says. He's getting impatient.

"Is it something to do with food?" Goten asks hopefully.

We sweat drop again .His whole brain is focused on food, how is that even possible?

Trunks slaps the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goten whines, glaring at Trunks.

"I thought I saw a spider in your hair" Trunks said shaking his head.

Goten raises his eyebrows, and then frowns again.

"Are you sure? I didn't feel anything..." Goten said feeling his hair.

"Trust me, I saw it" Trunks said rolling his eyes

Goten shrugs. How could he fall for something like that? If I was him, I would've whooped Trunks' ass ages ago.

"As I was saying..."Pan said, irratation fils her voice.

"Sorry Pan..." Trunks said giving her a smile. I bet Pan wants to rip his clothes off. Ew.

"Its ok" Pan replies.

Goten and I watch the two, they'd be such a cute couple...Just like me and Goten.

"Hey, Bra, how come your so quiet?" Goten asks looking at me in confusion.

Because I've been thinking about you. Obviously I don't say that.

"There's nothing to say I guess" I say smiling at him.

Goten blushes for some reason and scratches the back of his head Goku-style. Why's he blushing?

"Oh...I guess your right" Goten said giving me a famous Son Grin.

I smile at him and he smiles back, we stay like this for a while...until Pan and Trunks ruin it.

"Have you two finished yet?" Pan asks, glaring at us both.

"Yeah, we haven't got all day" Trunks adds.

How dare they!. They were doing this just a minute ago._**Plus**_, they ruined the special moment between me and Goten. Ugh.

"We were just talking, right Bra" Goten looks at me.

No we were staring into each others eyes!

"Yes" I add a fake smile, just to look normal

Goten looks at me with a strange expression, an expression that I cant describe. How weird.

"Anyway, can you please tell us what's so important now?" I change the subject quickly.

Pan bites her lip.

"..Okay...we'll what I was going to say was..." Pan swallows "I finally got a boyfriend..." Pan said going bright red.

WHAT THE...

Goten and Trunks fall off the bed in shock. I just sit there with a massive sweat drop. That's what she wanted to tell us? Oh Kami, this girl needs help.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

Pan blushes.

"Yeah" She frowns "Ever since I've been dressing like a girl, boy's practically fall at my feet"

Oh yeah...I forgot about that...wait I thought she liked Trunks...oh well. I'm guessing she's moved on.

"I told you dressing like a girl is a good thing" I wink at her.

Trunks sits back on the bed, in shock. His expression soon changes to annoyance...Hmm, I wonder why?

"…How old is he? Where did you meet him? What school does he go to? Does he like food?" Goten questions Pan, continuously. Since when was Goten protective of Pan?

"Chill out Uncle Goten, I met him in school, he's 18, he's goes to them same school as me, and yes he likes food but not as much as you do" Pan laughs. A dreamy smile is set on her face.

"What's his name?" Trunks frowns.

"Flint. Flint Brown" Pan sighs, dreamily.

R&R ^_^


	2. Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz  
**

**Sorry I took so long I went away on a school trip: D**

******Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18**

**Bra's P.O.V**

FLINT BROWN? No way…

I watch Goten's confused face.

"How can _**you **_be going out with Flint Brown?" Goten laughs

Pan glares at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan growls at him

Goten stops laughing for a second before continuing. Pan needs to loosen up, what Goten's saying is true...Well kinda...

"Nothing it's just that...well...he's popular...and you're...um...not?" Goten takes a few steps back.

Pan clenches her fists and growls even more. Jheeze Pan needs to cool down, she has serious anger problems.

"HOW DARE YO-" Pan shouts, I cut her off.

"Chill out Pan, he was only messing around right, Goten?" I said giving him a look.

"No?" Goten said curiously. Oh dear.

I give him a look that says '_**She's going to kill you if you don't say yes'.**_He instantly gets it.

"I mean, yeah of course I was Pan" Goten said scratching the back of his head. I smile at him.

"See? There's no need to go all crazy" I flip my hair over my shoulder. Pan crosses her arms, glaring at me. Oh great, it's my turn.

"Fine, whatever…why are you sticking up for Goten anyway Bra?" Pan smirks. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Because he was only messing about" I said fanning my self because I know I'm blushing again. This better be working,

Pan just grunts. At the corner of my eye, I turn notice Goten staring me. This is new.

"Bra, why are you fanning yourself?" Goten cocks his head to the side.

So that's why he's staring. Aw man, that sucks.

"Because it's hot" Why the hell am I playing with my hair?

"Bra, you're so **_bad_** at lying" Pan says with an evil grin. She gets a glare in return.

Am I really that bad?

"Speaking of lying, are you really going out with…_**Flint**_?"

Pan flinches at the disgust in Trunks voice. Ouch.

"Of course I am, why would I lie about something like that?" Pan places her hands on her hips.

Trunks glares at her.

"Well…because he's a prick?" Trunks grumbles.

Is it just me or does it sound like Trunks is jealous?

Pan clench's her fists in anger.

"How dare you!" Pan shout, pointing her finger at Trunks.

Goten gives me a glance as if to say **'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'**

I smile and raise my eyebrows as if to say '**Totally'**

He smirks at me and I smirk right back. Damn! His smirk is gorgeous. How comes I've never seen him do that before?

I turn my attention back to Pan and Trunks, who seem to have taken a couple of steps closer to each other. Jheeze Imagine if they got married…

"Seriously Pan that guy is a full on asshole, if I were you Id leave him while I had the chance" Trunks runs a hand through his hair.

Pan looks like she's going to punch Trunks. Any second now.

"A full on asshole? If he's a full on asshole then what are you?" Pan screams

I lean my back against the wall, enjoying this little scene. Goten comes and sits beside me. I can't breath.

"Their like a married couple!" Goten sighs. I sigh too, but only because it's true.

"I know! Imagine what its like when their married" I whisper. If Pan heard me, she would fully murder me.

Goten shudders, just like I did when I thought about it.

"I don't think I want to imagine that" Goten chuckles. Sigggh. I can imagine our baby's with that laugh.

I blush and turn to look out the window. I can feel him staring at me again. Yes!

"…Bra...do you have a rash or something?" Goten asks

WHAT THE HELL?

"Rash? What do you mean a rash?" Oh Kami, where is this rash he's talking about?

Goten blushes a little, making it impossible for me to take my eyes off of him.

"Well, uh your necks all red and so is your face..." Goten says looking at the ceiling

I sweatdrop. He thinks I have a rash…because I'm blushing…great…

"Goten I don't have a rash, silly…" I can't finish the sentence. Damn.

Goten laughs nervously. "Well why have you gone red?" Goten smirks. Why is he so fricking hot?

"I told you, it's hot" I smile.

Goten runs a hand through his raven colored hair. "But-" Goten's interrupted by stupid his phone.

He answers it with a smile, like he knows who it is and what they're calling for.

"Hey Naomi" Goten grins. My smile drops. Who the fuck is Naomi?

Pan and Trunks stop as soon as they hear that name. Pan looks shocked.

"How are you?" He says smiling at his lap. It's like I'm not even here. GRRRRRR

Pan looks at me then looks away. She looks guilty for some reason. Hmmm.

"That's good...how about we meet up?"Goten says looking out of the window.

Please say no….

"How about the park?" Goten stands.

Damn that girl…*

"Meet me there in 5 minutes" Goten ends the call and runs out the room in a hurry.

I frown. Where's my goodbye, huh?

"I didn't know Goten had a girlfriend" I look at Pan, curiously. She fidgets and turns away.

"Well...uh...You see-" She starts.

"Pan...I still think you should leave Flint..." Trunks said softly

Pan growls. "Why don't you take your thoughts and shove them up your ass" Ouch.

I look at my brother; he's hurt. Pan is such an asshole.

"You know what? I'm done trying to help you" Trunks storms out of the room without looking back. Way too go Pan.

Pan sighs. "Good riddance" She mutters, sitting on the bed.

Does she have to be so mean? I mean yeah I know he should mind his own business but he was only trying to help…or was he?

"Do you have to be so mean to him? I mean he is _**my **_brother for crying out loud" I blurt out.

Pan glares at me now.

"Well if he minded his own business none of this would've happened" Pan hissed. She's crusin for a brusin.

"Whatever." ...Wait a minute... "Isn't there something you need to tell me?" I question.

Pan starts to fidget again "W-why would you think that?" She stutters. Oh come on! even **_I _**can act better than that.

"Just tell me already" I can be pretty feisty when I'm impatient.

Pan bites her lip "…I knew...aboutGotensgirlfreind" She blurts out.

I didn't understand a word she just said.

"What?"

Pan takes a deep breath

"I knew...about Uncle Goten's...girlfriend..."

...

**R&R**


	3. Vanilla Kisses

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**#Now Playing: Nelly Furtado – Do It**

**Quote of the day; "Life is a song, Love is the lyrics"**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18**

**Goten's POV**

Oh man, I can't believe she's actually going to meet me. _**Again. **_She may not be the most popular girl in the world but she sure is pretty. She has a good heart too. I must be the luckiest guy in the world. Grinning, I float don onto the grass. Imagine what she'd say if she saw me fly!

Taking a capsule out of my pocket, I press the red button and throw it to the floor. There's a lot of red smoke before I can actually see anything. The smoke clears, there lay a bouquet of flowers. Naomi's favourites. I have a firm grip on them just incase I drop them. Kami, I'm nervous, I don't know why though, it's not like it's my first date or something...

"Hey...Goten" A voice says behind me.

There she is. There's my girl... Dressed in tight white jeans and a cute jumper, she looks stunning. I especially love the way her hair is put up in one of those messy buns...it's almost like B-chan's...

"Hey Naomi "I hand her the flowers "These are for you".

I watch as she clutches them tightly, like she might drop them. That's exactly what I did!

"Thank you Goten. How did you know Ross are my favorite?" Naomi asks, tucking a few strands behind her ear. She's so cute.

"You seem like the type of person" I grin. Ok, Ok, I'm lying. I asked her friend, Vicky.

"Oh" She laughs.

We sit down on a bench and I automatically wrap my arm around her. I love the way she relaxes against me.

"So…" I start randomly. Silence is boring.

"…So" Naomi looks up at the sky. I watch. What the hell is she looking up there for? I take a quick glance at the sky to see what she's looking at...there's nothing there...

"I guess your wondering why I'm looking up at the sky...right." Naomi say's with a smile

I give her a famous son grin as if too say **_'Yes'. _**She sighs. I hope it's nothing bad

"Well...you see...I have an obsession with clouds..." Naomi say's with a dreamy look in her eyes, blushing.

Did she say...**_Clouds? ._**I bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. No wonder she's always looking out of the window in class. I thought she was just bored, like everyone else. Out of no where my belly rumbles. I put a hand over it too keep it quiet. It doesn't work. Sigh, I think its time we got something to eat right stomach? Another rumble comes from my stomach, **_obviously_**answering my question.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" Naomi says, laughing. Her laugh is so cute.

"Yep, I 'am"

Naomi grins. "Well...how about we get something to eat?" she stands and looks down at me with a smile.

"..Sure, where do you want to go?"

Naomi wraps a finger around a lock of loose hair. It looks soft.

"How about the hotdog stand?" Naomi asked.

"Okay sure...um..." Oh no, do I have to blush, **_as well?_**

Naomi giggles.

"What's wrong, Goten?"

Oh...

"…Where's the hotdog stand again?" I scratch the back off my head, just like Dad does when he's nervous. .

Naomi laughs and points to something behind my head.

"It's over there" She grins.

I turn around, taking in the small hotdog stand. Has that been there all this time?

"Oh! My bad"

"It's ok" She smiles.

We walk across the grass in silence. I take a few quick glances at her face out of the corner of my eye. Are hands tap against each other while we walk, I look down at are hands. They're just a few inches apart. I take a deep breath and grab her hand. She smiles down at our hands.

"Two hotdogs please" I grin at the bald-headed man as he gives me my change.

"Goten, you should have let me pay"

"No. its ok" I smile.

"Thanks" Naomi say's and kisses my cheek. Ahhh.

We get our hotdogs and head back too the bench. Unfortunately someone's got there first, I frown.

"Where are we going to sit now?" I frown looking around.

"Never mind, we'll find some where else to sit" Naomi says squeezing my hand. I smile at her, but turn my attention back to the bench. Why does this person's ki feel so…familiar?

I walk toward the person on the bench.

"What's wrong Goten?" Naomi said looking puzzled

"..I want to see who's taken our place" I said

Naomi doesn't say anything. I think I scared her.

As we get closer I soon recognize the person sitting on the bench. It's Stella my ex girlfriend. Oh no please don't tell me she's stalking me for again.

She smirks and waggles her fingers at me. I glare at her, turning around to walk to another bench far away from **_that._**

"Do you know her?" Naomi said with a hint of jealously in her voice

Oh wow, she's jealous. I smirk.

"Yeah...unfortunately"

Naomi looks at me, and then looks back at Stella.

"Why unfortunately?" She said frowning

I sigh and sit down on a free bench. It's not as comfy as the last one.

"Because she's my ex girlfriend" I say, eating my hotdog in one whole bite.

I knew I should have gotten 10. 1 isn't enough for my stomach.

"How did you do that?" Naomi's are wide with shock. Why? I don't know.

"Do what? Eat a hotdog?" I say smiling at her

Naomi looks at her hotdog.

"Yes...you just swallowed it whole" Naomi says, scooting closer.

I blush as our legs touch. Why am I so nervous?

"It's easy" I glance at my watch.

Its almost 6. Dinner will be ready soon; Mom will kill me if I'm late.

"Show me how to do it?" Naomi said batting her eyelashes

This girl is not normal. Girls don't like guys hat eat like that.

"Okay." I take her hotdog and swallow it whole. This can be my snack...a**_ very little one._**

Naomi claps."WOW…" She tucks another random strand of hair behind her ear.

I laugh. "Pretty cool, huh?"

She nods.

I smile at her and check my watch again. 5 more minutes until its 6. Damn. I better get going.

I stand up and look down at the pretty brunette.

"Today was good, maybe we can do this again sometime?" I ask.

"Sure...how about tomorrow same time, same place?" Naomi grins.

"Yeah. I'll be there..." I bit the insides of my cheek "Well it was nice hanging out with you...bye" I wave at her, before turning around and waling away from her. Damn, I'm hungry

"Goten wait!" I hear her calling me.

I turn around and lock lips with Naomi; she tastes like vanilla ice cream. Mmmmmm.

**R&R**


	4. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**I took long to update again didn't I? -_- Sorry about that the wire from my laptop broke so I had to use the other computer…:3**

**Thank you for all the reviews; D**

**#NowPlaying; Metronomy - A thing for me**

**(I got bored of quotes so I decided to change it to lyrics)**

**Lyric of the day; 'I took a night off for you' Drake ft. Lloyd**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18 Marron;19**

**Oh I almost forgot! Marron will be in scene ;)**

**Enjoyyyyyy.**

**Trunks P.O.V**

Arrrrgh! Why does Pan have to be so damn stubborn?. Doesn't she know that I'm only trying to help?_** I**_ am her _**best friend**_ after all!.

I glare at the I should have tried harder to persuade her...

"Ugh" I grunt, in frustration.

…In fact if she wants to date Flint than she can go ahead. See if I care about her stupid heart break!. Those words really hurt me.

_**"Why don't you take your thoughts and shove them up your ass"**_

It's not like Panny to say those words. I must of really hit a nerve. I look at my watch, its only 6.15. I need to Goten, ask about his date and stuff.

I stand up.

…actually I'm already lonely as it is, I don't want him rubbing it in my face…it's usually me that does that.

I sit back down again. There must be another way to take my mind off things.

I fly out the window in a rush. Hmm where should i go?

I fly high level to the clouds; looking down below at the world. I can't even see people move; their so tiny. It hardly looks like there's anything there.

I smile, the air's warm with a tint of coolness. I forget about Pan and her silly boyfriend and breathe in the cool air. My mood seems to be getting better already. Why can't the weather always be like this?

Hovering about the sea, I spot Kami house. Maybe I should go and see Marron.

landing on the sand, I knock on the door lightly.

A pretty, tall girl dressed in shorts and a tank top opens the door. She smiles brightly; lighting up her blue eyes.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Marron gives me a hug.

"I thought I'd come and say hi" I hear myself say.

"Oh.." Marron say's cheerfully. She's always somehow full of energy.

I give her a fake smile. She see's straight through it.

"Trunks,what's wrong?" Marron places a hand on my arm.

…Panny…

"..It's Pan.." I sound pathetic, but I don't care.

Marron grunts "It's always Pan!"

Huh, what's wrong with Pan? And what's goten into Marron?

"What's wrong with Pan?" I frown at her.

"That's all you ever talk about these days!." Marron huffs, her arms crossed.

So what if I do? What's wrong with that?

"No I don't" I state.

Marron sighs and mumbles something. I manage to hear what is, despite my Saiyan hearing.

"Huh?"

She shakes her head and adds a fake smile to her face.

"I said let's get away from here, just in case Roshi try's any..um..funny business" Marron blushes.

I sweat drop. That Roshi sure is something else!.

"Sure"

I hold out my arms for her to jump into. She doesn't. instead she floats into the air looking down at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Marron ask's, raising an eyebrow.

I look down at the gap between my arms, then back at Marron.

"..Nothing" I say puzzled

Since when did Marron learn to fly?. She hates flying, just like Bra.

I shake my head and jump fly into the air; we fly in silence. I take a glance at Marron, she seems to be smirking to herself. How odd

We land on a small quiet hill. I lay back and relax on the warm prickly patch of grass. The sky turns from a light shade of blue to a mixture of pink and orange. It's beautiful.

Marron does the same and stares up at the sky. We stay like this for a while before Marron starts asking questions.

"So what did Pan do this time?" Marron adds with a bit of sarcasm.

I look at her for a second. Is there something I'm missing here?.

"She's got a boyfriend" I sigh. It hurt to say that.

"So?"

I smirk at the sky.

"...It's her first boyfriend"

Marron sits up in shock.

"Really? No way!" Marron gasps.

I also sit up and start randomly plucking grass.

"Yeah" I murmur.

Marron doesn't say anything for a while, she doesn't lay back down either.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Marron laughs. "Nothing. It's just a shock"

"Oh"

Silence.

"…Is that why you're so miserable?" Marron comes out with.

I look at her like she's stupid. What kind of question is that?

"No! why would that be the reason?" Oh damn, I'm blushing. Why?

Marron stares at me for a second, then smirks. She obviously has the wrong idea.

"Then what is it?"

I stare at my lap.

"Well, you see I don't want her to have a boyfriend" I blush "Not at this age anyway" I add quickly.

I can't believe I just said that, now Marron's going to think I like her...

Marron's grinning at me.

"Awwww! Trunks like Pan" Marron laughs at my red face.

"I do not" I'm lying! I don't!.

"If you say so…" Marron say's, winking at me.

Do I make it that obvious?. I scowl at her.

"Oh, I know so" I mutter crossing my arms.

I'm so good at lying. Marron smiles.

"Trunks..can I ask you something?" Marron blushes a little.

"Yeah, sure"

She blush's even more.

"Are we...are we,friends?" She asks

I look at her confused, of course we're friends! Why else would I be here? To have sex with her?

"Of course we are, Marron. Why would we be?" I watch her curiously.

Marron frowns. "What rank am I?"

Rank? Rank as is in...

"What do you mean 'rank'?"

"I mean like,_**'friend'**_, _**'best friend**_, _**'bestest friend **_blah blah blah. That kind of rank"

Marron's face is full of emotion. I don't understand what's going on here. Is she trying to ask me if I like her more than a friend?.

"Marron..I'm sorry but I don't like you like that.." I say, looking her straight in the eye.

My heart...somehow, belongs to Panny.

I thought she would cry, but she doesn't she starts laughing instead. Am I really that funny?

"What so funny?"

"I wasn't asking you if you like me like that fool! I was asking if,..well,..if I'm your best friend."

Marron's face is now emotionless. It's scary.

"Kind of.." Of course I'm lying, but I don't feel like hurting people's feeling at the moment.

Marron doesn't like my answer. Great.

"What do you mean kind of?" Marron stands

Its dark now, not pitch black, but dark enough so you can see the stars.

"Look, Marron, why don't we just leave it there...?" What is_** wrong**_ with her?

"It's Pan isn't it? I knew it! You're in _**love**_ with her, but she still counts as your _**best friend**_, why?" Marron's furious. Oh man.

"Marron calm down, I don't like Pan like that I told-" Marron cuts me off.

"Save it Trunks, it didn't matter anyway" Marron flew off into the night.

What the hell did I even do wrong? Uh, I can't be dealing with this.


	5. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**#NowPlaying; Dbanj – Oliver Twist**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18**

**Pans P.O.V**

Yawwwwn. I wonder what time it is..

I climb out of bed with wobbly legs and look at the clock, it's blurry but I can just about see that its say's 6. .

"If only I could stay in bed all day" I mutter to myself.

At least I'm up early for once Dad; will kill me if I'm late for school again.

Grabbing my fluffy towel, I head for the shower.

**10 refreshing minutes later****…**

I take a few daring glances in the mirror. Hmmm. I'm wearing a Black long sleeved shirt, with some Green tight jeans. I choose Black converse, so it goes with my outfit.

I tug at my jet black hair. Its past my shoulders now. _**Finally. **_Bending over, I put my hair in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands down the sides of my face.

"I look good" Muttering to myself is something I do quite a lot, so get used to it!

At the corner of my eye, I spot my orange bandanna in the corner of my wardrobe; I grab it and dangle it at arm's length. Did I really used to wear this? I chuckle at my old ways. No wonder Trunks never noticed me.

..It brings back so many memories...maybe I should wear it..

I try putting it in my hair, but it doesn't look right. It makes my head look bigger than it already is!.

"Ugh, stupid head" Grunting's another thing I do a lot.

I look down at my pockets, my shoulder bag and my wrist. Hey! How about a bracelet?

I tie it around my wrist carefully and stretch my arm out. It looks like unusually cool. _**Way **_cooler than what Bra wears.

The smell of food comes into my room as soon as I open it. Mmmm. Mom's cooking. Time for breakfast.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad" I say through a mouthful of food.

"Morning, honey" Mom smiles.

"Morning, Pan" Dad say's behind his morning paper. What's so good about that thing? Trunks reads them as well.

After I wolf down my breakfast, I sit and think for a while. Maybe Bra deserved to know earlier...

I frown and rotate my bandanna bracelet around my wrist. I can't believe she's stopped talking to me over my _**Uncle. Ugh. **_Oh well see if I care, I don't need her I've got Flint! Ha!...

Hey wait..didn't something else happen yesterday?...Oh yeah!..My eyes widen at yesterday's argument. I groan and start banging my head on the table. Stupid, stupid Pan. Why am I so damn _**stupid?**_

"Pan honey, what's wrong?" Oh no, I've worried Mom. I bet Dad's worried too.

"Did you forget to do your homework?" Dad would think it's something to do with school, wouldn't he?

"No Dad. I'm just dreading Maths today" I lie, looking at the table.

"Oh Pan! It's only Maths!" Mom laughs. How can she laugh at such a thing? It's awful!

"Hmmm" I stand up and grab my bag "I better get going. I don't want to be late again!"

"Have a good day, Pan!" Mom calls just as I shut the door.

Pheww that was close. I really need to tell them about Flint...I wonder what dad will say.

I land slowly on the grass. Quickly, I pat my hair down and walk into school. It's quiet, which is quite unusual since it's always loud. I check my watch, its only 8.20. School starts at 8.45.

I've never been this early before

Opening my locker, I take out a couple of books. The locker door opens with a shriek and bangs against the one next to it, which is Bra's. Sigh. It's kinda boring without her.

**(Flashback)**

"..I knew…aboutGotensgirlfreind" I said quickly

"What?" Bra said puzzled.

I took a deep breath. Oh dear.

"I knew...about Uncle Goten's...girlfriend..."

Bra looked puzzled…until she frowned, that is. Oh shit, she's going to kill me.

"…You knew? The whole time?" Bra asked quietly.

This is not good...maybe I should run. It seems like the best option.

"Well...uh they're not exactly dating…he just classes her...as his-"

Just stop Pan!, anymore and her head will fall off.

Of course, Bra looked furious. I swear she was going to punch me.

"Get out" Bra turned around so I couldn't see her face.

I could tell she was crying. Her shoulder are shaking and she's sniffing uncontrollably. I'm such a bad friend.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, it's not my fault that he doesn't have any feeling's for her…

"Fine" I said even though I hadn't moved. I didn't want to go and leave her like that.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Bra said with anger in her voice. Jheeze, calm down already. Ugh.

"Ughh! You're so…you're so...Pathetic" I shouted at her stupid back. Fuck her!.

I left and slammed the door behind me knowing it would get her even angrier. But you know what? I didn't give a fuck.

**(End flashback)**

Maybe I shouldn't have slammed her door. The door didn't do anything to me. Ok I'm going to shut up now.

The bell rings, knocking me out of my thoughts. The noise level rises. I check my watch, its 8.46.

What the hell? How have I been standing here for 20 minutes?. That's freaky.

I shut my locker and bump into a Flint, who seemed to be standing behind me the whole time.

"Flint don't do that" I smack his chest.

Flint look's even better than he did yesterday. Even though he's lacking a bit of muscle, he still has a hot body. Those greens eyes and Blond curls can have my attention any day.

Flint laughs. "Sorry" Flint kisses me, lightly, on the lips. Mmm. His lips are soft...

He takes a step back and grins at me. He must know what his kisses do to me.

"Gotta get to class. Meet me outside near the Marble tree" Flint smiles and gives me another kiss before leaving for his lesson. It's always that damn Marble tree where he want's to meet. Why?

I watch him go, until he disappears from my sight. I turn around a bit too fast, and end up bumping into somebody else. I see a flash of Blue hair. Bra.

"Ugh, watch it!" I hiss at her. She just glares at me, pretending to look for something in her locker.

She's not fooling anyone. Everyone knows, Bra _**never**_ carry's books around. She wines that they make her look geeky and a bit _**too**_ smart. Idiot.

I straighten my shirt down and head to my lesson, ignoring her. I know she's watching me.

I get there 2 minutes late. Trunk's, Bra and Uncle Goten are already in their seats. Fuck that shit

I don't head to the empty seat next to Bra, instead I head to seat next to Tianna. She smiles at me, I smile back.

Uncle Goten turns around puzzled. I forgot he wasn't there to witness the stupid scene.

"Pan what are you doing?" Uncle Goten whispers.

I roll my eyes at Tianna.

"What does it look like?" I answer back.

Goten looks at Trunks, then looks back at me.

"Did something happen?" Duh, Uncle Goten.

"Yeah…world war 3" I mutter, making Tianna laugh.

Bra and Trunk's turn around at the sound of laughter .What the hell are they looking at? Bra glare's at me and I glare straight back. Trunks just look's sad. Turn around, dammit! You're making me feel bad.

"Don't you just hate people that stare?" I ask Tianna loudly.

They all turn back around as soon the teacher comes in. I can't help but stare at the back of Trunks head.

I miss him. His smell. His laugh. His smirk. His smile. Everything. Now, I've lost out, all because of my big mouth. Sigh.

**R&R**


	6. What Is It With People These Days?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**#NowPlaying; Varsity Fan club – Future Love (ON REPEAT TIMES 10000 :D)**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18 Marron; 19**

**Marron's P.O.V**

"Today, class, we'll be learning about Poetry. Everyone get your books out"

I groan with the rest of the class. What is it with teachers and Poetry? Ugh. I roll my eyes and stare out of the window. Brooke who's sat next to me follows my gaze, obviously interested in what I'm look at. I**_ hate_** it when she does that. I think ill just spend the rest of the lesson doodling.

**1 hour later...**

Thank Kami, that lesson is over.

I head to my locker and dump my books down before heading to my favorite place; the Marble tree. I stretch, and feel the sun beating down upon me; it feels great. Brooke sits on the left side of me with her earphones in. She won't be talking for a while, just how I like it. I lean against the tree and close my eyes, its brings back so many memories. Sigh. Everything's changed.

"Hey, Marron"

Someone sits down besides me. I open my eyes, and there is...Trunks. I glare at him as best as I can. Yesterday was just **_awkward_**.

"…What do you want?" I hope I sound angry.

He looks at me guessing he thought I was over it?

"Are you still angry with me?" He asks, a bit of wonder travels through his voice.

Duh.

I don't answer. I can't think of anything good to say. **_Yes_** or**_ No_** is so boring. I rub my temples in annoyance.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Trunks sighs.

I slowly glance at him. He looks so…broken. I forgot that he's having problems with Pan.

"Why do you care?" I snap.

Trunks smiles, its makes his eyes turn a beautiful shade of blue.

"It's natural for someone to worry about their best friend" Trunks smirks.

I stare at him in disbelief, and then grin at him.

Trunks leans back against the tree, looking fully relaxed. I'm guessing he feels better, now he's got that off his chest.

"...Is that why you were so angry yesterday?" Trunks looks at me, suspiciously. He must think I'm such a freak. This is so awkward.

"Hahahaha. Yeah" I laugh nervously. Oh boy.

Trunks grins.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish though..._**I was**_ going to carry on"

I groan. "How was I supposed to know?"

Trunks chuckles, not bothering to answer. I sigh, leaning against the tree. It's so peaceful…

...until I hear Pan and her weird boyfriend on the other side. I'm guessing Trunks hears it too; a look of pain flashes across his face. Damn her. How can she be like this to him?

I get up suddenly and march to the other side of the large tree quickly before Trunks can stop me. Pan looks up at me with a welcoming grin, I glare at her. She doesn't deserve a smile. I notice Flint look me up and down with a smirk; Pan being stupid doesn't seem to notice. Eww. Gross.

"What are you looking at?" I snap at him, knocking him out of dirty thoughts.

His grin quickly fades as Pan Turns to look at him, I smirk.

"That's what I thought" I give him a dirty look. Ha!

Flint glares at me, along with Pan.

"What do you want?" Pan questions

I roll my eyes, pull her up from the tree and drag her towards a near by bench, where Bra's sat painting her nails.

"Sorry, but I need to speak to Pan" I say sweetly to the boy on the ground.

As we pass Trunks, I wave and point to Pan. Pan groans as we get nearer to the bench. I give her a funny's up with her?

I smile at Bra and she smiles back. It disappears as soon as she see's Pan. I wonder why...

"What's going on?" I say looking at both Pan and Bra. I'm sat in the middle.

Bra take's a magazine out her bag and start's 'reading' it. Pan play's with her bracelet, which looks familiar to her famous orange bandana. I roll my eyes.

"Fine don't tell me! I'll just ask **_Trunks_**…or **_Goten_**" I glance at Pan then slowly at Bra.

Their faces don't change; just the speed of Bra's reading skills. I sigh...Wait. What was I doing again I sit frowning trying to remember, when I notice Trunk's taking a quick glance at Pan, she doesn't take any notice. OH YEAH! NOW I REMEMBER.I grin to myself before turning to Pan with a serious look, even though I want to laugh so badly.

"Pan. What's going on between you and Trunks?" I ask.

Bra turns a page so furiously it rips; she just turns the page as if nothing's happened. I'm guessing it was really bad then…Pan sits up straight and looks me straight in the eye.

"…Nothing..." Pan she hissed and went back to Flint on the other who's on the other side of the tree seems to be having a nice conversation with Brooke. I forgot she was there. They seem to be flirting. Pan and Flint leave and head back into school. Trunks doesn't notice Pan, but Pan notices Trunks. That glare she gave Brooke obviously means something.

I sigh and turn to Bra.

"Bra what's going between Pan and Trunks?"

Bra closes the magazine and puts it back into her bag.

"She hurt him..." Bra said playing with a strand of her blue hair. She must be thinking about Goten, aww.

"How?"

"Well. Trunks was trying to tell her to dump Flint, why? I have no idea" Bra pauses "Then she told him to take his thoughts and shove them up his ass"

Ouch.

"Are you sure?" It doesn't sound anything like Pan.

Bra nods.

"…Wow. Pan sure has changed."

Bra nods again.

"Is that why you're not talking?"

Bra shakes her head.

"..She knew Goten had a girlfriend and she didn't tell me" Bra said clenching her fists.

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. IS THAT IT?...Haha..Goten has…a girlfriend?. I turn away from her so she can't see me smiling like a fool.

"You fell out over a boy?" I sigh. What is wrong with these two?

Bra glare's at me.

"He's not just a _**boy**_**_…_**" Bra blushes.

I look at her like she's stupid.

"You're right; he's not just a _**boy**_. He's **_also_** Pans **_uncle_**" I mutter. I know she heard me. But she doesn't answer. SIGH. What is it with people these days?

The bell goes and we head inside.

**R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**


	7. Hey Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love you all!**

**#now playing; Two Door Cinema Club – Costume Party... (Reminds me of Ginny & Harry for some strange reason…)**

**Sorry if you were confused about Marron's POV, it's kinda hard to describe really…hmm...let's just say that she's a bit jealous of Pan and Trunks friendship….anyway, ENJOY!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18**

**Bra's P.O.V**

Is that pizza I smell? Mmmmmm. I follow the smell dreamily, and somehow end up at the dinner hall. It must be lunch... I wait in line, I wonder where Goten-

There he is. I spot him easily. No other boy has that spiking hair. He's sitting at a table with Trunks, Marron, Brooke and another pretty girl...who he seems to be flirting with quite a lot. They seem to be having a good time...Maybe I shouldn't interrupt them...

Suddenly the pretty girl grabs Goten and kisses him. I'm guessing my heart is breaking, because this is no ordinary pain. Trust me. That must be his**_ 'girlfriend'_**

I carry on staring, even though I don't want to. My eyes are watering, damn. I catch his eye and he smiles at me. I turn away and pretend nothings happened. That was so **_awkward_**_._ Oh crap, he's watching me. I can feel it.

The que move's fast and I pick a slice of pizza with extra pepperoni on it and a bright pink can of soda.

"Bra, wtf? Since when do you eat pizza? That's full of carbs and salt!" A little voice in my head says.

I blink and look down at my tray. Oh hell no! I cant east this! It smell's good though...oh what the hell, It's only one slice. It's time I treat myself anyway. I scan the room for D' better not have gone outside…

A long arm waves at me frantically, I smile and head to the far corner ignoring Pan and Goten's gaze. I better not trip. That would be _**sooo**_ embarrassing.

"Ohhhhh, pizza today, huh?" D'hina say's with a grin.

I smirk.

"I couldn't resist" I take a bite of my pizza. Oh how I _**love**_ pepperoni.

**2 hours later...**

School sucked today. I curl up into a ball underneath the covers. Ugh. I'm so tired. Why does school have to drain all my energy?

Someone open's the door. I don't bother getting up from the covers to have a look; it's probably Mom or Dad. The person that opened the door is now sitting on my bed. I automatically close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Hey…**_beautiful_**" A voice say's.

_**Holy shit.**_It's Goten. I open my eyes and sit up.

"Goten?" I pretend to rub my eyes.

He smiles apologetically.

"Sorry for waking you up"

I look at him with no emotion; butterflies are crawling all over my stomach. Did he just call me…beautiful? Cause if he did...

"It's okay"

He suddenly blush's and stare's down at his lap. Looks like he did after all. I look at him more closely and notice a purple love bite on his neck. I feel my eye's water. Dammit, not am I_** crying**_ over a boy? _**Seriously**_?

I stare out of the window and blink rapidly, until the water's gone from my eyes. Turning back around, I put on a fake smile. He doesn't smile back.

"Bra...is something wrong?" Goten asks.

Yes.

"No, why would there be?"

I drop the cover's down and rest my head on my hands. Goten's gaze suddenly drop's to my chest. I look down quickly. Oh shit, way to much cleavage! I look around the room awkwardly...Ok maybe I shouldn't have worn this vest top.

"Goten!"

Goten snaps out of it and return's his gaze to my eyes.

"…um...what were we saying again?"

I sigh.

"Nothing, never mind" I said pulling up my vest top, which just goes back down again. Damn this shirt.

Goten fidgets.

"I better...go and see what Trunk's is doing" Goten says, standing up.

I nod.

"See ya" He say's.

He suddenly stop's at the door and turns around, opening his mouth as if he's going to say something.

Say it!

He shakes his head. Then leaves. I stare at the door. Arghhhh! Why **_me_**? Why **_him_**? I groan and bang my head on my pillow. Maybe I need to sleep. I proceed to go under the covers again...until someone else decides to come in. Ugh, Wtf? Can't they at least knock? I sit up. Pan stands at the door, she looks sad, but only a bit. What's **_she_** doing here?

"Couldn't you at least knock?" I say, pissed off.

Pan frowns slightly, and shrugs.

"What exactly do you want?"

Pan blush's and mutters a few words quietly. What?

"Speak up" I say a bit **_too_** harshly. Oops.

Pan play's with her bandana.

"I'm…**_sorry_**" Pan Say's the word with disgust. I know it's taken her a lot of courage to say that. I can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry too"

Pan grin's shuts the door and jumps on my bed. A frown appears on her face.

"..Why didn't you tell me Trunk's has a girlfriend?"

Trunk's has a girlfriend? Since when?

"Since when?"

Pan crosses her arms.

"Since he's being hanging out with Marron...and that slut" Pan says in disgust.

Wait...I forgot who hang's with Marron.

"What's she called? And how do you know this?" I smirk.

Pan sighs.

"Brooke and...Uh... Marron told me"

OH! The pretty girl that always listens to music. Pfft. I doubt they're going out.

"Oh...why does it bother you anyway?"

Pan's cheeks turn red.

"B-because he shouldn't be going out with slut's!" Pan said avoiding my gaze.

That excuse was so lame.

I smirk.

"But she isn't a slut, she's actually really nice"

Pan glares at me.

"UGH. Whatever" Pan grunts.

I chuckle.

Trunks, Goten, Marron, Brooke, and the girl I saw earlier kissing Goten enter my room. My anger suddenly rises, Pan's does too. Wtf is that bitch doing in **_my_** room? And **_who_** invited her?

"Did I say you can come in?"

Trunks raises a purple eyebrow.

"You don't usually mind when we come in…"

I grunt. Asshole.

"We only came to say hi" Goten grins at me.

"Yeah!" The pretty girl agrees.

I give Goten a bored look.

"Oh I almost forgot, this my…um girlfriend Naomi" Goten said blushing

Go away tears! Noooooo. Oh no. I'm crying, this is so embarrassing. Pan comes to comfort me. She glares at Naomi.

I wipe away the hot stranded tears and walk out of the room, I hear Pan following behind me.

**A/N: So how was it?**

**R&R**


	8. Hugs and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thanks for the fabulous reviews everyone!**

**#Np – J Holiday – Bed**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Goten's P.O.V**

What the just happened? I stand there blinking. It happened so fast.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her..." Marron stands.

Hmmm..., I think I should go.

"I'll go Marron, you stay here" I say firmly

Marron frowns, but nods anyway. Naomi clings onto my arm like a child. Oops! I forgot she's here.

"I'll come too" Naomi says with glowing eyes

Something's telling Bra won't like it if I turn up with her…Maybe she should stay here.

"No, you stay here" I leave the room before she can say anything

Okay...let's see where Bra is...There she is! I sense her ki immediately and make my way over to Trunks room. I reach out for the handle, until I hear voices. I put my head against the door and listen.

"Sigh, he's not worth it Bra...you know he isn't" I hear Pan say.

Bra sniffs.

".B-But he called me beautiful" Bra stutters.

I step back from the door, with shock. Are they talking about me? I shake my can it be about you stupid? I frown...I did call her beautiful though…I mean its Bra we're talking about here...

I blink, shocked at my own thoughts.

Where did that come from? I stand staring at the door puzzled for a while before placing my head back against the door.

"Ugh, I really don't know what you see in him. I mean he's my **_Uncle_** for goodness sake!" Pan grunts.

I take a step back again, then another.

It is me their talking about.

I smile like an idiot. Bra likes me…as if I never noticed that. I raise my eyebrow. Why am I so happy all of a sudden?

Suddenly the door opens and a puffy eyed Bra's stood in front of me. I open my mouth but no words come out. Oh shit

"Were you ears dropping?" Bra says, pissed off with her hands on her hips

She's so cute when she's mad.

"Hello? Goten? Anyone in there?" Bra waves her hand in front of my face

"Huh, no...No I wasn't ears dropping" I blush.

Bra raises her eyebrow.

"What where you doing then?" She said frowning

I scratch the back of my head, just like Dad.

…she looks like she needs a hug. A nice one.

"I was going to see if you were ok" I say softly

I stretch my arms out towards her, her eyes widen at first, but then she falls into my arms slowly. I feel a spark as our bodies touch. She has nice hugs. I look down and notice her eyes are closed.I hope she hasn't fallen asleep. I look up again and lock eyes with Pan; she smirks, and then heads back to Bra's room. I rest my chin on top of Bra's head and she hugs me tighter. I wonder why I didn't feel that spark when I hugged Naomi

I snap out of my thoughts and lock eyes with Bra's. Their full of sadness. She has such beautiful eyes

"You feeling a bit better?" I ask,

She nods and takes a step back away from me.

"We need to talk" Bra says firmly.

I follow her into Trunks room, shutting the door lightly. I suddenly get extremely nervous. Breathe Goten, breath. It's only Bra...

"What's up?"I say sitting on Trunks unmade bed. He's so messy.

Bra blushes.

"Well you see, um...-" Bra starts. Naomi's presence cuts her off.

"There you are" Naomi sits in my lap.

I look at Bra, she looks angry. Shit. Sigh, Naomi **_can be_**clingy at times.

"I told you to stay there" I say annoyed.

Naomi pouts.

"I know...but I couldn't help it. I want you" Naomi whispers.

Bra stands up; I grab her wrist quickly before she gets away. Naomi frowns.

"Wait, Bra" I turn to Naomi "Leave, we'll talk later"

Naomi looks hurt. I didn't mean it like**_ that_**.

"Well…if that's what you want..." She says standing up

Yes it is what I want…wait do I mean that?

Naomi slams the door on her way out.

I look at Bra, she's smiling. Damn, her moods change quickly.

"Sorry about that" I grin.

She smiles and takes a seat next to me.

"So what were you going to say?"

I wonder if she'll admit it. She probably won't, knowing Bra.

"Um...it doesn't matter now" Bra says cheerfully

I look at her puzzled. Typical Bra.

"Ok" I randomly play with her long blue hair. It's so soft. She looks at me with a weird expression. I wonder what she's thinking.

"…Can we...yanno hug again? It would really mean a lot to me." Bra says blushing

"Sure" Great I'm blushing too.

Bra sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. I feel another spark again, but this time it feels right. I place my head on hers and close my eyes...You've changed so much...B-chan.

**_(DREAM)_**

"Goten, wake up!" A sweet voice said

I wake up and look around the room, it looks slightly familiar. But it still looks a bit different.

"Where am i?" I rub my head

"Over here"

I turn my head to where the voice came from, a shadow stands facing me; I can't quite see her face.

"Who are you?" I said squinting my eyes

The girl suddenly walks towards me and kisses me. I don't bother trying to push her off. I have no energy. Then all of a sudden she lets go and runs away. I touch my lips; there tingling. WOW. I blink and look down; there lay a long red glove.

**_(END OF DREAM)_**

I wake up and stretch, forgetting Bra's on my lap. She grips on to me like a little monkey, even though she's sleeping. Standing up, I place her into Trunks bed; she wriggles around for a second before relaxing and curling up into a ball. I grab the covers and throw them over her, I watch her sleep. She truly is beautiful. I frown do I keep saying these things? I rub my temples in annoyance. Bra suddenly stretch's raising her arms in the air. Surprisingly she's still asleep. Her arms land with a small thud on to the covers. Her arm catches my attention...Wait a second, since when was she wearing...My mouth drops open in shock, there on Bra arm lay's a long red 's exactly the same one from my dream!.

I glance at her lips; they look bruised like she's been kissing someone. This is totally freaky.

I take one last look at Bra before leaving the room in shock and confusion.


	9. Fight,Fight,Fight

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thanks for the fabulous reviews everyone!**

**#Np – Wiley – HEATWAVVVVVVE!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**The last chapter was freaky, huh? Haha! I was pretty freaked myself to be honest :), I'm so happy that Goten knows how Bra feels ^^. Oh I've decided to do a point of view on Naomi, Marron's will be after this chapter, I don't know if should do Brooke. Should i? Tell me in your reviews please, thank you; xo**

**Enjoooooooooooooy.**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

Stupid Goten.

I play with the pretty charm bracelet on my wrist; it sparkles.

What's so good about her anyways?

I rotate the bracelet around my wrist faster; my anger doesn't seem to be going down. Suddenly Goten comes in with a shocked look on his face, his lips also look bruised and his cheeks are slightly red. He swallows and sucks in his lip like he's trying to hide something.

Why are his lips bruised?

Trunks and Brooke don't seem to notice, they're too deep in conversation. Marron does but she doesn't say anything, she gives Pan a funny look.

I knew I shouldn't have left him in there alone with...**_her!_**

Goten looks at me, I glare at him furious. He smiles and takes a seat next to me.

He has some nerve.

"Why are you lips bruised?" I spat.

The room suddenly goes silent; Trunks, Brooke, Pan and Marron look at Goten. Pan's smirking.

She knows something, I can feel it. Goten looks uncomfortable.

"Are they?" He say's frowning.

How can he not know? Can't he feel it or something? He must think I'm stupid. Well I'm not!

"Stop acting like you don't know!" I stand up.

Goten frowns.

"I don't" He simply says

Tears fall down my cheeks.

"Cut him some slack! He's been dealing with my sister for goodness sake. Didn't you see her? She was upset for some strange reason…" Trunks said glaring at me. I glare straight back.

"That's not my problem" I wipe my tears.

The fuck is Goten smiling?

"You like her don't you?" I know I sound jealous, but I don't care.

A faint blush appears on Goten's cheeks.

"No, why would you think that?"

He's lying. I know he is.

"It's obvious" I spat

Goten sighs.

"What's gotten into you Naomi? You used to be so calm and cool. Not clingy and jealous"

I gasp. ME CLINGY? No way...

"If you truly loved me...you wouldn't say any of those hurtful words" I let the tears fall, storming out of the room.

I wait for him to come after me; he doesn't. Grr. I have to make him love me again!

I wipe the tears away and walk down the hall, stopping outside of Trunks bedroom door.

Maybe I shouldn't do this…

I shake my head and smirk.

What's **_mine_** is **_mine_** and always will be **_mine._**

I open and the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

"Goten…save me...i love you" Bra mutters in her sleep.

I look down at her in disgust.

What does he even see in her?

I punch her lightly, she doesn't budge.

Ugh! Wake up already.

I slap her hard, suddenly I'm on the floor in pain; I blink.

What the? What happened?

Bra glares at me, she also has bruised lips. Anger rushes through my veins.

That little whore!

I stand up slowly, wincing slightly.

"How dare you?" I say pointing a finger at her.

Bra wrinkles her nose in confusion

"How dare I what?"

Why are they both acting like they didn't do anything?

I growl.

"You know what I'm talking about" I cross my arms.

Bra stretches and yawns "Sorry, you must have the wrong person"

OH HELL NO.

"Don't give me that crap!" I say fists clenched

Bra roll's her eyes and steps out of Trunks bed. Her skin glows in the light.

Who does she think she is?

"What exactly do you want" Bra says drowsily.

I smirk.

"Stay away from my man"

Let's see what she'll say about that

Bra scratches her head, but doesn't say anything. My smirk drops.

"Are you deaf?" I hiss.

Bra fix's her vest top, noticing a red glove.

"Hey! When did this get here?" Bra said checking out the silky glove

WTF

"ANSWER ME" I shout

Bra glares at me.

"**_What?_**"

I growl.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Man…_**or else**_…" I give her a smirk

Stupid bitch

Bra raises her eyebrow and chuckles.

"Or else what?" Bra says still laughing.

I grin evilly.

"I'll tell him about your so called _**'feelings'**_" Oh yeah, I said it.

Bra looks at me with no expression.

"So?" Bra smirks

My mouth drops open in shock. I thought that would work!

"Why you little filthy whore!" I spat furiously

I blink, and then suddenly everything goes black.

I wake up in my own bed, all I can feel is pain.

Was that a dream?

"Honey, are you okay?" someone say's

I look up into my mother's worried eyes.

"Yeah...I'm fine. How did I get here?"

My mom smiles.

"A lovely gentleman named Goten dropped you off, he said you fell. Which probably explains your bruised jaw" My mom says stroking my jaw.

Is that what happened?

"Oh"

My mom smiles and leaves the room with worried and confused eyes. I close my eyes, until my sister Martine comes in with a note.

"Goten left this for you" She says and quickly runs off before I can say anything.

I open the letter slowly

_**Naomi, **_

_**Are you okay? I don't actually know what happened, I'm trying to question Bra about it but she won't answer. I'm guessing you had a fight? Sigh, I knew I shouldn't have left Bra on her own. We need to talk about this whole situation. I miss the old you Naomi, don't you get that? I fell for the old Naomi. I miss how we used to be, no bitching, no fighting, just plain old cuddling. Tomorrow, if you're coming to school meet me at the Marble tree during 2nd lesson. If not then call me. I hope your feeling ok. **_

**_Goten._**

A tear rolls down my cheek. No kisses? No '_**I love you'?**_

I grab a tissue and blow nose.

I have to make this work. I rub my temples. But how? I bite my lip... Maybe I should seduce him…

I smirk. I like that idea. I fold the letter in half and tuck it under my pillow.

Tomorrow's going to be great.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**R&R, Thank you xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	10. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**92 reviews?! Oh I love you all :P x**

**I decided not to do Brooke's POV, I'm going to stick to Marron's!. Sorry I've taken so long; I've been so lazy just laying in bed all day listening to music.**

**#NP Khalil – Goodie Goodie (He's amazing!)**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Enjoy xo**

**Marron's P.O.V**

Ahhh, it's finally Friday!

I smile to myself, gazing out the window. Next to me Brooke's doodling on her hand. I look at her hand closely it says "Trunks" with a heart; I raise my eyebrows and smirk. Damn, this girl got it bad.

I carry on watching...Until she notices me and covers her hand quickly, her cheeks have gone slightly pink. I grin at her.

"What?" Brooke said slightly annoyed.

"You like him, don't you?" I say grinning

Brooke doesn't say anything, she just blushes even more. Trunks appears out of nowhere.

"Like's who?" Trunks says smiling.

I wink at Brooke.

"Oh nobody, we were just messing around" I say with a big grin on my face.

We're indoors today for break, thanks to the stupid rain! We decided to hang out in the library since there was nothing else to do. It's a good job it's warm, I hate libraries.

Trunks grins.

"Oh come on, you can totally tell me!"

I take a quick glance at Brooke, she's avoiding my gaze.

Oh, I am totally loving this.

All of a sudden Goten rushes in loudly, he's soaking wet. He looks angry but slightly sad at the same time. 2 seconds later Bra, Pan and a scowling Naomi come in also soaked. Naomi looks like she's just been beaten up.

Oh Kami.

She has a fresh bruise on her eye that's turning slightly yellow, a bust lip which seems to have stopped bleeding and ripped clothes. Bra and Pan are shivering.

Wtf? What happened to her?

Goten spots us and takes a seat quietly.

What the fuck is going on?

"What's happened?" Trunks asks.

Goten leans back in the chair and closes his eyes.

"Goten?" Trunks questions.

Goten frowns, but his eyes still remain closed.

I walk over to Bra and Pan; there look traumatized. I grab them both by the wrists and drag them to the toilets, shutting the door behind me firmly. They seem to relax bit.

"So…what happened?"

Bra place's her hands under the dryer not saying glare's at her and sigh's.

"It's Naomi…she almost got..._**gang raped**_" Pan said swallowing

My mouth drop's open in shock. OMG.

"Omg!..So that's why she looks so….." My mouth suddenly goes dry

Pan nods, a tear falls down her cheek. Wait….is Pan crying? I blink in confusion.

"Um...Pan why are you crying?" I ask

Pan suddenly breaks down. Bra and I quickly comfort her.

"It's ok, Pan" I mutter.

Bra smiles. "He wasn't worth it anyway" She says.

I let go of Pan for a second. Huh?

"Who isn't?" I frown.

Pan sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"Flint" She says with no emotion

I knew there was something odd about him…

"What did he do?" I said frowning

Pan looks at Bra.

"You tell her, my mouth won't let me" Pan said leaning her head on the wall

Bra bites her lip; she does that when she's thinking.

"So, you gonna tell me or not?" Damn I'm impatient.

Bra sighs.

"Waiiiit! let me cover my ears" Pan covers them quickly.

Bra and I chuckle.

"…Anyway...um Flint was involved in the gang rape…in fact he was the one who …yanno planned the whole thing." Bra says in disgust

I stand staring at her for a second. Flint? Rape? Planned?

"Omg, I'm soooooo sorry Pan!" I give her a massive hug.

Pan wipes a tear away from her face.

"How do you know he planned it?" I said

Pan sniffs.

"Naomi told me... he didn't even try to deny it" Pan mumbles

Some how I managed to hear her.

"**_Oh_**…Bra's right, he's not worth it" I say shaking my head in disgust

"I'm fine, I don't need him! I didn't really have any real feelings for him to be honest. I'm already in love with somebody else..." Pan blushes.

"It's Trunks, isn't it?" Duh, Marron. I can be so dumb sometimes.

"I've been in love with him ever since I turned 13..." Pan laughs.

What is with everyone falling in love with Trunks?

"Finally, you've admitted it!" I laugh, but then remember what we were speaking of earlier.

"This doesn't make sense…" I say loudly.

Pan frowns.

"What doesn't make sense?" Pan asks

Why would he want to rape Naomi...there are plenty of pretty girls in this school…

"Why did he pick **_her_**?" I frown. Something's not right.

"**_Her_**?" Bra questions.

"Naomi"

Pan snorts "Isn't it obvious? She's a slut!"

I cross my arms. No. that can't be it.

"Pan there's **_PLENTY_** of _**sluts**_ in our school! Plus he knows that she's dating Goten…" I said...

"What are you trying to say Marron?" Bra smiling now. Only because I said **_Goten_**.

I smile."I don't know, nothing seems to have come into my head yet!"

Pan smiles, but then it's quickly replaced with a frown.

"Poor Goten." She said.

Bra shakes her head."What a bitch! She doesn't even deserve Goten, We shouldn't have even bothered to help her" Bra said angrily

I raise my eyebrow.

"I'm guessing she didn't appreciate your help?" I said frowning

Bra runs a hand through her long blue hair. "_**Appreciate**_ isn't even the word…" She replies rolling her eyes.

Pan laughs."She practically ignored us! Like we weren't even _**there**_. Then she ran to Goten like a baby, she even had the nerve to call us _**'WHORES'**_" Pan shakes her head.

I laugh loudly. "**_Whore's_**? Didn't you like save her?"

"Yeah! We did, but somehow she managed to call Goten, during..." Bra didn't manage to finish the sentence. I cute her off.

"What? What do you mean**_ call him_**?" Is she joking? You can't call someone when when you're being **_gang raped_**.

"She somehow managed to call him…" Pan frowned.

"There's something weird going on, I can feel it" I mutter, more to myself them to Pan and Bra.

Bra and Pan nod.

"I know" Bra checks her watch. "The bell's going to go, we better get going to next lesson"

Sigh. I'll think about this later.

"What lesson do we have next?" Bra says, checking out her nails.

I shake my head and smile.**_ Typical Bra._**

"What?" Bra asks.

"Nothing" I laugh

Pan grins."We have P.E next!"

Bra and I groan in unison. Great. I **_hate_** P.E.

The bell goes and we all head to P.E, including Brooke, who appears out of nowhere.

"Where's Naomi?" I ask Brooke

Brooke smirks."Her and Goten went to have a little **_'talk'_**"

Bra grunts.

"She better stay away from him after their **_'talk'_**…" Bra mumbles

We all laugh and change into our shorts and vest tops. I sure hope Goten's ok

**A/N: So how was it? Good, Bad, Boring, Stupid? Tell me in you reviews! Xo**


	11. Slut!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**#Np Conor Maynard feat Ne-yo – Turn Around (check it out!)**

**WOW 100 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS XOXOXOXOXO**

**….here's the next chapter of Emotions, Emotions, Emotions.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I'm going to London today, so I might not be producing another chapter in 4 days. It all depends if I go on the computer or not (I probably will)….I thought Id just tell you that.**

**Enjoy xo**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Trunks P.O.V**

I open my eyes slowly and stretch. Ahhh that was a good one. Yawning sleepily, I sit up, and I look out of the window, sadly it's still raining. I frown. Great, I guess I'm staying indoors today. **_Again._**Ugh.

I pick out my usual long sleeved black shirt, my blue bandana and my light grey knee length shorts. This outfit brings back so many memories. I sigh and head down stairs for breakfast. Bra's already there, nibbling toast and reading a magazine. All of a sudden she gasps loudly.

"What's wrong?" I said pilling my plate with food.

Bra squeals.

Oh boy...

"There's a sale on at the Mall today!" Bra screams

I fall to the floor.

"_**Is that it?**_"

What's so good about sales? Ugh, Girls! I will _**never**_ understand them.

"What do you mean is that it? Are you crazy? In fact don't answer that" Bra dismisses me with a wave of her hand.

Hmm...I wonder If Pan's like this...

"Um, ok, how are you going to get there in this rain?" I smirk. Bra hates anything wet. Especially if it touches her hair.

Bra looks outside, mumbles something and sits back down.

"You can take me! I'll ask Marron and Pan to come with me" Bra squealing.

I open my mouth to speak, but Bra beats me to it.

"Thanks Trunks" Bra gives a light hug and runs out of the kitchen. I _**hate**_ it when she does that.

Sighing, I grab my keys, and wait for Bra by the front door. She comes back smelling of strong girly stuff.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KLL ME?" I shout. Damn this cough fit.

Bra looks confused.

"Huh?" Bra said

I shake my head

"Never mind, let's go" I better ask Goten to come along. There's no way I'm carrying _**all of their shopping**_ by _**myself**_!

I text Goten "Coming Mall?" He text's back immediately "Yeah, sure"

I smile.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" Bra asks

"No reason"

Bra rolls her eyes

We stop outside Pan's house. Marron comes out, followed by Brooke, Goten and Pan. She looks beautiful.

They all manage to squeeze in the back, somehow. I catch Pan's eye in the mirror but she doesn't say anything. We make it to the mall in one piece. Of course, I try to run off with Goten, but Brook hangs onto my arm.

"Stay" Brooke says with emerald green eyes. I look at Goten for help; he doesn't seem to notice he's to busy staring at! I smile and Brooke and say **_"Ok"_**. She smiles and links her arm through mine; I grin and ignore my growling, hungry stomach. Pan and Maroon watch with weird expressions. Marron looks delighted, where as Pan looks slightly…wait, is that jealousy I see? I smile at her; she glares at me and walks ahead with must be on her period or something

I shudder. Brooke raises her eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Are you cold? Here let me warm you up" Brooke says cuddling me. She has nice hugs…but-

"Trunks!?" Marron said

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said

"Come over here" Marron drags me away from walk far ahead of Bra and Pan; I can feel her eyes staring into my back. I smirk.

"So…do you like Brooke, now?" Marron asks

*Hmm, do I like Brooke? _**Nah**_

"No, why?"

Marron's smile drops.

"Oh...Um, no reason. I just thought Id ask..." Marron says sucking in her lips

I frown.

I'm guessing Brooke likes me. I don't blame her! I mean I _**am**_ Handsome after all...

I sigh.

"I'm sorry Marron knows how much you wanted us to date but…"I stop, unable to finish the sentence.

Marron nods

"..You're in love with Pan" Marron said smiling all over again.

I nod, taking a quick glance back. I immediately catch Pan's eye. She blushes. I turn back around, trying not to smile with butterflies in my stomach. Marron also glances back, but doesn't say anything.

Bra randomly jumps on my back.

"Bra, _**what the hell?**_"

Bra jumps down again and stands in front of me.

"Didn't you hear me? She grunts. "I'm tired, can we go home now?"

I frown."What about the sale?"

Bra bites her "Forget the sale!"

Where's the _**real**_ Bra gone?

Pan stands next to Bra, while Brooke stands by my side again. Goten is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Goten?" I said

For a second I see a flicker of pain pass on Bra's face. Nah, I must be seeing things.

"He went off somewhere with that slut!" Pan says wrinkling her nose

I look at Bra, she looks angry. That must be why she wants to leave so early! I knew she had a thing for him…

"I'm guessing you mean Naomi?"

Pan nods.

I frown.

"When did he leave?" I run a hand through my hair.

"About 10 minutes ago" Pan said with a no emotion. He wouldn't just leave without telling us…

"Did he tell you where he was going?" I ask

Pan shakes her head.

"As soon as we turned around he was almost at the other side of the mall, with that slut on his arm" Pan Spat.

I look at Marron, she seems to be thinking.

"That's not like him, something's not right! Let's go find him." Marron said heading towards the way Goten went.

We follow behind her silently. I try and sense his ki, it takes a while but I finally find it. It's incredibly low.

"Guy's I've found his ki, but it low. We need to get there fast" I said

"What if he's hurt?" Pan says her bottom lip trembling. I look at her shocked. I've never seen Pan this protective over Goten before.

I hug her quickly, catching her off guard. She hugs me back, surprisingly, burying her face in my chest. This is nice.

Marron coughs. Pan lets go quickly and wipe's a tear away. "Let's go" She mutters.

We all nod, obeying her command.


	12. Pass Out

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Hey guy's and girls! Sorry about that lame chapter. I was rushing to get somewhere so that's all I got written down. Your reviews are so inspirational xo.**

**#Np the Wanted – Heart Vacancy**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Bra's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is happening.

I blink a couple of times to stop the tears flowing down my cheeks. It seems to work, my eyes return to it's their normal self. We've been searching for Goten for at least an hour, where the hell is he? I sigh, and try sensing his ki once again. I know I shouldn't, his ki disappeared ages ago but I have to try. It's like he's hiding from us, not wanting to come back.

Stupid Goten.

I take a seat on a bench and lean my head back. The others sit also with sad and worried looks on their face. I give Pan a small sad smile, she smiles back but it doesn't seem to reach her eyes. I turn away from her, yawning sleepily.

"I think we should give up" Brooke grumbles,frowning.

Pan and I glare at her.

What is she even doing here?

"You can go, no one asked _**you**_ to stay" Pan says angrily

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Jheeze, no need to get some mean! I hardly even know Goten anyway..." Brooke says scrunching up her nose

It's not like he wants know you...

Pan opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Trunks smiles at Brooke.

"I know Brooky, I'm sorry that you've been dragged into all of this. You may go if you want to" Trunks says standing up and stretching

_**Brooky?**_ Uh oh Pan's not gonna like this.

A disgusted look grows upon Pan's face. She looks like she's just smelt something bad. _**Really**_ bad.

Brooke's still blushing at fact that Trunks called her _**'Brooky****'.** _I look her properly for once; she's not actually that bad looking. With glowing green eyes and red hair she could probably be a model.

*ooks like pan has competition. I smirk to myself like an idiot, no one seems to notice.

"..Maybe I should stay...yanoo...help look for Goten. He seems really nice, I guess I could stay a bit longer" Brooke says looking at the floor

Aww! Brooke has a crush on Trunks

I grin at Brooke; she's suddenly blushing like a tomato. Trunks, Marron and Pan all look at me. Pan looks pissed. I frown.

"What?" I said getting annoyed with the stares, especially Pans.

Marron chuckles. "You do know you said that you said that out loud? Right?"

Oh shit...Pan's going to kill me.

"Oh..." I avoid Pan's gaze.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Pan she only does a little chuckle then immediately stops.

"My bad" I grin

We all calm down .

"Oh well, at least it's lightened up the mood a little bit" Marron said cheerfully

I smile, and then remember all over again that Goten isn't here to join in with mus. Im guessing they all thought the same thing because sadness reappears in their eyes. Except Brooke's. I sigh.

"I wish Goten would hurry up and come back, I miss him" I mutter, sadly.

Someone places their hand on my shoulder.

"But I'm right here!" There's Goten smiling like an idiot.

All of our mouths drops open in shock; I jump into his arms quickly. After all the greets. Goten suddenly drops to floor in pain.

"Are you ok?" He looks like death.

Goten groans. I look at him properly and notice he's covered in cuts and bruises. His clothing's totally fine though, no rips or anything like that.

My baby's been hurt.

I start blinking all over again, but this time tears flow freely this time. Goten notices and smiles.

"Don't cry Bra, I'm fine" He mutters trying to sit up but, end's up lying back down again in pain.

"Who did this to you?" Pan says kneeling at his side.

A tear roll's down Goten's face before he passes out. I wipe the tears away from my eyes. Goten wouldn't want me to be sad. Anger run's through my veins. I'll kill whoever did this to him

I look at Trunks he's crying! I've never seen Trunk's cry before, I don't think anyone has. He wipe's his tears furiously away.

"Come on, let's bring him home to rest" Trunks said

We all nod and follow him.

_**2 hour later...**_

"So, are you going to tell us what happened now?" Marron asks curiously

Goten, Pan, Trunks, Marron and I are sat in my room on the bed. Brooke went home ages ago. Goten sucks in his lips then looks at me. I smile at him, he smile's back.

"...It was Naomi" Goten murmurs.

All of our ki rises dramatically high, but not as high as mine. Im practically bursting with anger, it's a shock that I haven't become Super Saiyan yet.

"WOW, I've never seen you in Super Saiyan form Bra. Well done" Goten says clapping.

I immediately lose all my anger, faceing myself in the mirror. My eyes are still blue, but lighter. While my hair is a banana blond. It's _**beautiful.**_

"Finally!" Pan grins.

Wow...not bad

"Well done Bra" Marron and Trunks said in unison

I smile.

"Thanks guys"

I power down and sit back on the bed. We all turn our attention back to Goten.

"Carry one!" I said getting comfy

Goten hesitates.

"Well you see this is what happened" Goten starts.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naomi came up to me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey baby, I've missed you" Naomi said grabbing onto my arm

I tried to take my arm out of her vice grip. She's quite strong for a human.

"Don't even think about running away from me" She snarls at me.

Wtf? Since when was Naomi like this?

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I said angrily.

Naomi smiled.

"Defiantly, now come on. I've planned a romantic dinner for us" She said and turned us around.

I glared at her.

"No, I'm not coming" I said pushing her away from me. Im suprised she didnt fall to the ground.

Naomi growled.

"You will come with me; otherwise...I'll tell my _**'friends'**_ to kill that blue haired slut!" Naomi said smirking

I laughed loudly.

"Are you really that stupid? Bra could kick your '_**friends'**_ ass's blind folded" I said proudly.

Naomi growled.

"Im sorry I have to do this. It's for your own good" She said sweetly.

The next thing I know she had jabbed a needle into my arm. I suddenly felt weak...

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**Hahahahahaha, don't you just love cliff-hanger?**


	13. Free At Last

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thanks for the reviews xo**

_**"Yvonne: I hope u can update soon because I really want to know what Naomi did to Goten. If she paralyzed him n then raped him or something I'm going to be so pissed. She is such a sk*nk. I really hope bra n Goten go out soon" **_**Hey! That's a good idea, i might use that: D**

**Heeeeey! I've been reading some pretty cool fanfics about Conor Maynard :p (he's gorgeous!) (•.•). That's why I've been taking so long to update -_- Anywaysss, here's the next chapter...**

**..ENJOY XD**

**#Np Conor Maynard - I Just Wanna (Omg! *faints*)**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Goten's P.O.V**

The next thing I knew I was being dragged away, somewhere far. I couldn't really tell where we were going. It was definitely out of the mall-

Trunks cut me off.

"But we found your ki! it was in the mall?" Trunks said puzzled

I frown.

"I was getting to that part!" I glare at him.

Trunks grunts. **_"Sorry"_**

I get myself comfortable again before continuing.

Um...

"Where was I again?" I ask. Damn my memories bad.

They all sweat dropped.

"Well, you were saying something about-" Pan starts.

Oh yeah!

"I remember now!"

Bra chuckles. I can't help but look at her; she's becoming a woman right under my eyes.

"Goten!" Someone said

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh, wha?"

Marron grins at me."You were daydreaming...I wonder what about"

I blush, and look her in confusion. She doesn't say anything, just smirks. Oh shit what if she can read my mind?

My eyes widen in terror. Marron's still smiling, but not as much now. I must be going crazy. I'm such an idiot

"Can you just tell us what happened already?" Pan getting impatient. She's just like Mom.

"Chill out Pan" I laugh.

She glares at me and grunts.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we were somewhere out of the mall. It wasn't far from it; it was shaped a bit like a box. I couldn't really tell where it was, to be honest..."

"Do you think you'd be able so recognize it if you saw it again?" Bra asks, curiously...

"Maybe..."

"Hmmm" Bra's thinking. I smile.

"When we got there I suddenly blacked out. It must of been an hour before I woke up again, Naomi was no where to be seen. I was surrounded by at least 5 different people. I could only make out a couple of faces, one of them was Flint"

I look at Pan, she's emotionless...

"The other one was his friend Nathan, the others I couldn't really see".

I stretch, and rub my arm.

"I tried to get up, but somehow I was weak. I had no energy left what so ever. My body was in total pain, everywhere. My arm..."

I look down at it.

"...Still had that needle in it. I managed to take it out, maybe we can examine it?" I ask, mainly to Trunks.

"Do you still have it with you?" Trunks asks excitedly. He sounds like his younger self, always wanting experiment with things. I chuckle.

"Yeah, it's in my jeans"

I'm wearing a pair of Trunk's weird knee length shorts and his beige, how does he wear this stuff?

He run's off quickly to grab my jeans, Trunks has always been interested in that chemical stuff.

He comes back 2 seconds later holding a medium sized syringe filled with liquid, it dark yellow. According to Trunks, it has no smell. Bulma stands at his side, in her lab coat.

"Feeling better Goten?" Bulma asks with a smile.

I smile back, in fact I grin. Bulma's always has been like a second mother to me...even she can't cook as well as Mom.

"I feel great, thank you Bulma" I get cozy under the covers

Bulma smiles. "Anytime".

Trunks gaze's hard at the dark yellow liquid in the syringe; he seems to be struggling to find out what it is. Bulma notice's straight away, seen as though she is a scientist.

"Trunks, why are you holding GBH?" Bulma said frowning

Trunks wrinkle's his nose, he always, well mostly does that when he's seriously confused.

"What's GBH?" Trunks asks.

Bulma takes the syringe out of his hand and tilt's it left, and then right.

"It's a date rape drug" Bulma mutters.

Bra's mouth drops open. Marron, Pan and Trunks gasp. I stare at the syringe in total shock. This girl is seriously messed up.

Bulma look's at me, then Trunks curiously.

"Where did you get this?"

I open my mouth to speak, but of course Pan beats me to it.

"Goten's crazy girlfriend stabbed it into his arm, he brought it back with him so we could what it is..." Pan shakes her head.

Bra fly's out of the window, all we saw was a flash of yellow. She's turned super again. I can't help but smile. I wonder why she's so angry.

"Poor Bra, she's always been sensitive when it comes to friends" Bulma says a little sadly

...Oh yeah! I forgot about Bra's little crush. I'm grinning now, no one seems to notice.

"Let's follow her" Pan says.

Trunks and Marron nod, before telling me to "stay in bed"

They must be crazy, I'm going!

"Guy's I'm going and, there's nothing you can do about it! I'll finish the story later" I fly out of the window before they can say anything. I hear Marron and Trunks sigh and follow closely behind.

"Be careful!" Bulma shout's from the window

I wave and carry on flying at full speed. It feel's great to have my energy back! I stretch, spin, twirl in the air. It feels great. I stop messing around for a while and try searching for Bra's ki; it's rising quite a lot. Oh boy.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a lame chapter! I've been typing it on my phone, then I had to upload it onto my laptop…anyway tell me what you think, okay? ^-^**


	14. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thanks for the reviews xo**

**Sorry I took so long!**

**WARNING! In this chapter there is some rape, not much though.**

**#Np Conor Maynard – Lift off (feat Pharrell)**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Pan's P.O.V**

I hope Bra's ok.

I fly fast and faster, hoping to get to Bra as soon as possible. Even though she's a Super Sayain, she might lose control of the all she power she has. I remember the day I turned Super like it was yesterday…

**(Flashback Pan Age 16 Bra age 16 Trunks age 17 Goten age 17)**

"Bra where are we going?" I said

She took a while to answer.

"I want to show you something, come one!" Bra said dragging me to a weird place. Her voice sounded weird.

I frown, trying to get out of Bra's grip, she was too strong. I sighed and carried on walking dragging my feet behind me. It was so hot that I actually decided to wear shorts today, except they weren't the usual shorts that I like. These shorts stopped all the way at the top of my thigh, I thought I looked like a slut, but Bra thought I looked _**hot. **_I shook my head, the tops not any better. It's like a Bra! It's so embarrassing, but of cause Bra, _**real**_ Bra said its fashion! I sighed again.

"Are we there yet?" I said frustrated

We stopped behind a large tree, with large bush's surrounding it. Bra crouched down and dragged me down with her. I heard someone talking then it went silent.

"Erm Bra?" I said

Bra turned around and put a finger to her lips, I shut my mouth and glared at her. I couldn't see anything, only leaves and tree bark, my legs ached from crouching and it seemed like it was getting hotter. To make things worse my belly started rumbling, loudly.

"Damn I'm hungry" I said rubbing my stomach

Bra stood up quickly, once again dragging me with her. I didn't know what she was looking at, but her face seemed to have some weird emotion on it. It looked like disgust. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, I was getting worried. I was actually surprised she could see with those tall bushes in the way.

"Bra,what's wrong?" I said worried

She didn't answer; I looked where she was looking. That's when I got angry, I was disgusted. It was Natasha, little Natasha that had no friends. No one looked at her or even went near her all because she wasn't dressed like a normal teenager. Everyday she came to school in rags and dirt, it always made me and Bra cry. That's why we looked out for her, Me, Bra and the others. She became part of our little group. No one else knew she was being abused by her father every single day…

"Omg" I said tears also running down my cheeks

I didn't know she was getting bullied, honest I didn't. Especially not by Trunks girlfriend Melissa, she was a pretty girl with a pretty smile. I look at the man on top of Natasha, tears run down her cheeks while other pretty mean girls surrounded them laughing. I reach forward to attack them, but Bra holds me back. They don't see me.

"Bra,what are you doing? Let go!" I said trying to get out of her grip

Bra looks at me emotionless, she's gone pale. Shaking her head she holds tighter onto my arm, this makes me even angrier. My blood boils.

"Calm down!" Bra said frowning

How can she just stand there?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? ARE YOU CRAZY? CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO HER?" I scream

I look back over at them; the girls are kicking her now. The man looks down at her sneering, like she's nothing.

"BRA!" I said getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Bra ignores me and shuts her eyes.

I hear Natasha call for help, tears of anger roll down my cheeks.

This cant be happening!

I growl.

"WHY BRING ME HERE IF YOUR NOT GOING TO LET ME DO ANYTHING?" I shout at her

Surprisingly the girls and the man don't hear me; Bra looks at me with a frown.

"If you attack them you'll kill them, we just have to wait until they leave" Bra said calmly

That was the last straw, at that very moment my anger went over the top. I then knew at that second I had turn into a Super Sayain. Bra didn't look shocked, she stayed emotionless. The power running through me was amazing, Bra let me go. I could see a bruise forming on my arm slightly.

Ha! That showed her

But I soon knew why she let me go, as soon as I got there the girls and the man where gone. I screamed so loudly that several windows broke; I go and search for them as soon as possible. But as soon as I tried to fly I immediately passed out, it all went black. I later woke up in Trunk's arms; Natasha was nowhere to be seen. I got up quickly.

"Where's Natasha? Is she ok?" I said worriedly

Bra looked at me with a small smile.

"She's fine, Mom healed her." Bra said a bit sadly

I frowned.

"So where is she?" I said

Bra sighed.

"She's gone to live with her Aunty" a deep voice said behind me

I turned around and locked eyes with Trunks, who was also smiling. He and Bra almost looked the same...a bit. Tears fill my eyes as I turn back to Bra.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I said trying not cry

Bra came gave me a hug, I tried to pull away but she holds me tight.

"You needed to rest, becoming Super Sayain takes up a lot of energy yanno" Bra said with a grin

I try giving her my best scowl…it doesn't work.

"I guess so" I said sighing

Trunks stands up and asks if anyone's hungry. We all nod and head to the kitchen; I suddenly forgot about everything and bit into my large sandwich…

**(END FLASHBACK)**

A tear rolls down my cheek as I remember Natasha's lovely smile. I wipe it quickly and land at the place where Bra is, Goten, Marron and Trunks land next to me a few seconds later.

I look for around for Bra, but she's no where to be seen. I frown. Where the hell is she?

Suddenly I hear a yelp and a scream coming from my left, I don't bother telling the rest of them since they've already heard the same thing. We run there quickly no bothering much to fly. My eyes widen at the horrible sight before me.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about Pan's lame flashback, I couldn't think of anything else :p**


	15. Time Of The Month?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thanks for the reviews xo**

**I took long again didn't i? *sighs***

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Now Playing Chris Brown – Sweet Love (On repeat)**

**Trunks P.O.V**

"Holy shit" I manage to mumble.

There right in front of my eyes is Naomi…completely naked...Wow…I blush at the thought.

"Ugh! What the hell? What happened to your clothes?" Marron says, but not loud enough for Naomi to hear her.

Naomi screams again, this times it's louder than before.

"Can you stop screaming already? You're giving me ear ache!" Pan say's loudly

Naomi turns around in shock, blushing. "What are _**you**_ doing here?"

Pan just smirks…evilly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Goten shouts with a faint blush on his cheeks.

A look of shock runs all over Naomi's face. I'm guessing she didn't see Goten...

"Goten! I…um...well...you...see...uh-" Naomi doesn't get to finish, because the next minute she's on the floor. Bra stands in front of us all still in Super Sayain form, she looks like she's been hiding, probably a bush since she has various twigs in her hair

"Bra!" Goten shouts in shock.

Goten quickly wraps Bra in a hug, a smile spreads across her face. After a few seconds she pushes Goten away, and takes a step towards Naomi. Goten manages to pull her back and into another hug. What's with all the hugging?

"Trunks!" said a quiet voice

I look at the small red head tugging on my arm, her green eyes glowing in the light.

"Yes Brooky?"

A blush immediately appears on her face. Ahhh look at her. I grin, a few centimeters away I hear Pan grunt with disgust. I look at her and smile, of course being Pan she pretends not to see me and looks away with a frown on her pretty face. Brooke notice's all of this and frowns also, showing off her small little freckles.

"..Never mind" Brooke says colder than usual.

She let go of my arm and stands next to Marron who also witnessed the whole Pan thing. Marron gives me a raised eyebrow, I just roll my eyes. I look around and notice Naomi's not on the floor anymore, but on Goten's shoulder unconscious. He fly's into the air with her Bra, Marron and Pan following behind. I wonder why Bra looks so unhappy.

Shrugging, I grab Brooke quickly before she has any time to react, I feel Pan's ki rise. She gets jealous so easily.

Brook's body feels tense for a few seconds before relaxing into me. I smile and fly faster. As soon as we get to my house Mom takes Naomi to get healed. Bra objects about this, but Mom doesn't listen. We're all in Bra's room now, not saying anything. It's just an awkward silence.

"So...Bra..." Pan starts

"Yeah?" Bra said tiredly

Pan leans back on her shoulders, I can't help but stare at her beautiful body. It's perfect...well in my opinion anyway.

I sigh and lay back looking at the ceiling trying to get her image out of my head. I must have sighed loudly because I can feel everyone looking at me.

"What?" I say.

No one say's anything for a few seconds.

"You sighed" Bra states,

I sit up this time, making a strand of hair fall in my eye. I move it slowly. "So?"

Bra crinkles her nose. She looks just like Mom when she does that

"You never sigh…only when you're frustrated" Bra says suspiciously.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine...just a little tired that's all" I lay back down again.

Bra doesn't respond, I relax and stare at the ceiling again, after a while someone decides they would also like to lie down…but on my the? Maybe it's Pan...

I sit up quickly and look into emerald eyes; it's Brooke. My shoulders sag with sadness, but I manage to smile at Brooke to let her know that I'm ok with her lying on my chest. I knew it wasn't her. I lay back down and Brooke cuddles into me, once again I feel Pan's ki rise, but only slightly.

"Awww how cute!" Bra said grinning

I blush; I know Brooke is too I can feel it. Pan doesn't seem to agree.

"It's kinda gross if you ask me" Pan rolls her eyes.

What the hell is this girl's problem?

Brooke with a frown on her face sits up to say something but I stop her.

"Just leave her, she's always moody" I roll my eyes.

Pan doesn't say anything; she doesn't even look at me. Brooke laughs and says "I agree" before laying back down again.

I sit up and lean back against the wall with Brooke in my lap curled up like a little kitten, for some reason I'm no longer in a "Laying down mood". I look at Bra and Goten and notice that Bra is sat on Goten's lap falling asleep. I smirk to myself. I bet Goten loves all that attention. Goten notice's my smirk and smirks right back.

"Hey, Marron, I'm not a pillow you know!" Pan says, obviously annoyed.

Marron opens one eye sleepily and frowns, a little.

"Shush Pan, just go to sleep" Marron mutters, cuddling into Pan's arm even more.

Pan growls, it's obvious who's won. I chuckle loudly; Pan throws me a suspicious glance. I grin at her, which makes her blush for some strange reason. Awww little Pannys blushing. I take a glance around the room and notice that everybody's sleeping...except Pan and me.

"Aren't you tired?" I say to her.

She looks at me for a second before answering coldly."Does it look like I'm tired?"

I raise my eyebrows in dear...

"What's with the attitude?" Who does she think she is?

"**_Attitude?_** What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes fill with coldness.

"…Ugh, just forget I asked" I glare at her.

Brooke stirs in her sleep. I take a glance at her, stroking her bright red hair she relaxes again a second later.

"…do you like her?" Pan asks out of nowhere. Huh?

Her voice is soft, like the old Pans voice. I can't help but smile.

"Who?" I ask

Pan hesitates.

"…Brooke" Pan says with a weird expression on her face

I run a hand threw my hair.

"What as a friend or..?" I ask noticing a look of something on her face

Pan blushes.

"..You know…more than a friend" Pan Stares at her fingers. She's so cute when she blushes.

"No" I like you silly...no wait**_ I love you._**

Pan's head lifts up immediately. Her eyes brighten and she actually smiles at me, for once.

"That's great! Uh I mean good…no-no I mean cool...yeah...its cool" Her face is bright red now. Does this mean what I think it means?

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I say suspiciously

Pan tries to frown...but fails.

"Um...yanno...I just thought of something and…um stuff" Pan murmurs. I smile at her and the burst out laughing.

**R&R**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense I've had a really confusing day. Anyways I hope you like it!...I just realised Brooke's there...oh well xxx**


	16. In A Cell

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hey guys, there's none of the other guys in this chapter, Just Naughty Naomi! Oh and Bulma and Vegeta.**

**ON WITH THE STORRRRRRRY!**

**Naomi; 17**

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

Ugh, where am i?

I can hardly see a thing, my head hurts, I feel dizzy and I think I'm going to be sick. My whole body feels like jelly, I try and stand but end up falling back down again. Omg, Why? I carry on trying to get up, falling down every time. This has got to be some kind of sick joke!

"I suggest you stop trying that, you won't be standing for a few more hours" A blue haired woman says.

What the?...Blue hair? Where have I seen blue hair before…?.I glare at the woman.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" I hiss

The woman just smiles, totally ignoring my question.

"Are you hungry? You've been asleep for at least 4 hours. It seems as if you've been knocked out…" The blue woman's voice trailed off.

I ignore her and try to remember what happened. My head hurts while doing this. Sigh, Goten...I frown. That plan was a total failure, how could I have been so reckless?

"Ugh! No need to be rude about it!" The blue haired woman says frowning.

I completely forgot about her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say dryly.

The blue haired woman smirks. "Apology accepted. Now as I was saying my name's Bulma, I'll be back shortly with your food" Bulma leaves the room. I chuckle to myself. HAHA Bulma! That's a funny name…

I lay back against the steel bars, they're awfully cold but I guess there's nothing I can do about that. I look around the room with my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"A science lab, great just what I need." I mutter to myself

There must be some way out of here, I have to find Goten.

I curl up in a ball; the overgrown T shirt barely covers my legs. I sit up in confusion looking at the shirt it say's **_"Capsule Corporation"_** on it. I gasp. Wait a minute…

I crawl to the front of the cell seen as though I can't walk, looking around taking in a lot more information than I did a minute ago. There's computer's everywhere, with loads of little colored buttons attached to them. Also empty food wrappers and scrunched up papers are all over the floor. A few photos' hang on each side of the walls. One is with a short man with super spiky hair that goes up all in one direction, his arms are crossed and he has a heavy scowl on his face, Bulma herself with a big smile on her face then there's…

Omg, it's that little blue haired slut and her hot brother…Trunks Briefs.

I open my eyes in shock, I can't believe it. As if I'm in their house…locked up in this stupid cell! Growling in frustration, I punch on the bars, it hurt more than I expected. I cradle my fist in hand hoping the pain will go away quickly. It doesn't. I play with the hem of the large shirt, distracting myself. I'm guessing they put some clothes on me

I blush and remember my naked embarrassing!

Bulma comes back in with a frown on her face; following behind her is the short man from the photo. He looks annoyed…or maybe that's just how he always is…I look at the photo and glance back at him…only to find him glaring at me.

"Look, **_Vegeta_**, I'm busy right now, you're just going to have to wait" Bulma turns her back on him.

Vegeta, huh? What's with all these strange names? .Vegeta glares even more.

"Who's the brat?" Vegeta says nodding towards me. I glare at him but manage to keep my mouth shut. Bulma smiles.

"That's Naomi…Goten say's he found her unconscious in the middle of no where" Bulma mutters, opening up a mouth drops open in shock.

THAT'S NOT TRUE!...Well...I don't think it is…

"Sounds like Kakarot brat's telling a few lies" Vegeta smirks.

I burst out laughing. Kakarot? What in the…

Vegeta glares at me."What are you laughing at, **_brat_**?"

I raise my eyebrow. Ugh, I'm guessing this where that little slut go her attitude from.

"Who are **_you _**calling brat?" I smirk. I'll show him!

Vegeta laughs, but it sounds almost...**_evil._**

"I have better things to do than argue with a pathetic earthling!" Vegeta dismisses me with a flip off his hand.

He turns to Bulma.

"Woman you better hurry up and finish that Gravity room or else-" Bulma cuts him off with a pissed off expression.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? MY NAME IS **_BULMA_**!" Bulma shouts breathing heavily, her eyebrow twitching in anger.

I watch in shock. OMG he's going to hit her...

Vegeta frowns again.

"Fine.**_ Bulma_**!" Vegeta mumbled.

My head jerks in total shock...WOW, as if that just happened…

Bulma smirks with a simple "Humph".

I chuckle…a bit too loudly.

Vegeta growls and send me a dirty look before leaving the room. I glare at his back as he leaves. Bulma does the same before opening the cell door, waiting for me to get out. I try but my legs are still like jelly, I sigh in annoyance, while Bulma checks her watch.

"I'll come back in an hour, the jelly effect should of gone away by then" Bulma says handing me a tray full of food. She leaves the door open before leaving the room.

This is great, the doors open and I can't even **_get out!_**

I play with the food before slowly eating it; I leave some for later. Sigh. I wonder if my plan even worked…what if Goten's at home crying…

I shake my head, I'm such an idiot. I'm guessing pretending to be raped wasn't exactly a good plan…

Running my hands through my hair I groan. I can't believe he saw me **_naked!_** To make it even worse I was stood there screaming my head off like a banshee. I rub my sore cheek. How dare that bitch touch me?

I lay down against the hard floor, trying to think of another plan. I won't give up. I can't. He will be mine…

**A/N: Was Vegeta's character ok?**


	17. Goten's Worries

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 17! OMG IT'S CHAPTER 17! **

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 17! OMG IT'S CHAPTER 17!**

**(It's my favorite number because of a certain raven haired Android….)**

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've been reading a lot of fanfics about Android17 (Don't you just love him?). Here's the next chapterrrr.**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17**

**Bra's P.O.V**

Damn I sure am hungry.

I hop off of Goten's lap slowly so he doesn't wake up. Sigh. It's a good job he's a heavy sleeper.

Everyone's fallen asleep on **_my_** bed, including Pan; even though I'm sure I heard her say _**'I'm not tired**_' at least 6 times. I smirk and glance at Marron who's curled up at the of the bed like a kitten. Pan is leaning on Trunks with his arm wrapped around her; Brooke's head is on his lap unaware of Pan on Trunk's shoulder. Shaking my head i turn the light of and leave quietly heading towards the kitchen.

I wonder what Brooke would do if she saw Pan cuddled up to Trunks like that…

I laugh to myself at her reaction, oh boy it sure is funny. I wonder how Pan got there anyway…last time I saw her she far away from Trunks. It was almost like she couldn't stand him…

I roll my eyes at Pan's weird behavior, she really is something. Passing through the long hallway I notice an open door, a weird noise is coming from it. Frowning I tiptoe towards the door, sneaking my head around it. At the moment all I can see is Mom, it seems as though she's talking to someone…

I wonder what she's doing.

I try and sneak my head round the door a bit more, but of course Dad has to scare the hell out of me.

"**_Daaaaad!_** What's the big idea?" I shriek.

Dad chuckles. "What's the big idea? What on earth are you **_talking_** about Princess?"

Ugh, he would find this funny wouldn't he

Rolling my eyes I mumble '**_never mind'_**before walking into the room. Dad doesn't follow; he just stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. I walk over to Mom, to see what or **_who_** she's talking too. I soon regret walking into that room. There's Naomi in a cell, she doesn't notice me at first.

What is she still doing here?

"Hey Mom" I say quietly not taking my eyes off Naomi. Not even for a second.

Mom turns around with a smile. "Hey Bra, what brings you in here?"

I don't say anything for a while, all I can do I look at the utter filth before me. Naomi doesn't say anything; she just looks up at me with disgust. What a whore.

I turn away from her and stand next Mom glancing at the huge screen above my head.

"Oh...you know just dropping by...and **_stuff_**" I said playing with a strand of hair

Mom stops typing for a second looking at me with a raised eyebrow, before focusing back onto the keyboard typing frantically. I wander over to Naomi's cell, she looks surprisingly innocent. Usually her face is plastered with that huge smirk of hers, but now she looks like a frightened puppy, even though she's glaring at me. What a pathetic waste of space.

"Hey Mom, how come it's in a cell? Shouldn't it be gone by now?" I smirk at Naomi.

Naomi growls, I can just about here it thanks to my Sayain hearing.

"Who do you think you are?" Naomi try's to stand up but fails epically.

I laugh, not bothering to answer back. Mom doesn't seem to find it funny.

"That's not very nice Bra, how would you like it if someone said that about you and you were right there?" Mom crosses her arms. It's obvious where she got that from.

Frowning a little I shrug.

Mom sighs before saying "You're just like your father you know?" Why does everyone keep saying that?

I grin before questioning her again "Why is **_she_** in that cell anyway?" I grimace at the word **_'she'_**. Mom notices, but decides to ignore it.

"Naomi is in that cell because Goten said so..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Goten, huh?" I wonder why...

It was as if Mom could read my mind.

"He said she's having a breakdown and that there's something wrong with her." Mom pauses taking a glance at Naomi, who is obviously listening.

"He wants me to find out what it is…and to find that out I have to keep her here for a few days" Mom mutters avoiding Naomi's surprised gaze. Is he serious?

"…Don't you think her parents will be worried? I mean-" Mom cuts me off.

"Her parents are out of town" Mom opens a capsule.

The sight of food makes my tummy rumble, Mom chuckles and puts the tray in Naomi's cell.

I frown noticing the left open door.

"Um...Mom wont she escapes?" I said confused

Mom smirks.

"No silly, she can walk about for a while but she wont get very far, the drug I gave her turns her legs to jelly before she can walk normally" Mom says proudly

I blink. Did she just say drug?

Mom takes a glance at my face and rolls her eyes.

"It's not a bad drug silly! It's good drug. It's used help people loosen up there muscles" Mom returns back to her keyboard.

"Oh!" I breathe a sigh of relief. Why did you worry anyway? You already know mom's not that type person!

I run a hand threw my hair, frustrated. My belly rumbles loudly telling me to hurry up and head to the kitchen. I give mum a quick **_'Cya'_** before practically running to the kitchen. When I get there Dad's sat at the table shoving a gigantic sandwich in his mouth. I roll my eyes. **_Gross_**

Dad catches me watching and smirks taking a bigger bite of the sandwich, making me cringe. I go past him and have a rummage though the fridge finding a _**'normal'**_sized sandwich. It's a cheese salad, my favorite. I head back to the room eating my sandwich on the way. Ahhh this is just what I need

**A/N: what do you think? Tell me in your reviews! I made the drug bit up, but you don't mind, right?**


	18. This Sucks

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**#nowplaying Christina Aguilera ****–**** Your Body**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Ok, so I've noticed there's not much going on with Marron****…****so I thought id find her someone to lovee. On with the story****…****.**

**Marron's P.O.V**

"Marron get your foot out of my mouth!" Someone said angrily.

I couldn't tell who it was; my eyes didn't want to open.

"Huh, wa?" I hear my self say, eventually.

Stretching I rub my eyes hastily, I'm defiantly awake now. Ugh i need more sleep

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you for ages, your legs were going all over the place" Pan said huffing, Trunks who's sat beside her smiles. You could tell he was in love, it's in his eyes.

I frown sleepily; I'm guessing it's not just me she woke up. From looking around I can see that Goten and Bra are awake also. They look slightly pissed off, their hair sticking up in various directions. They look perfect together, despite them looking like they've just slept in a bush for a day or two.

Oh dear. What happened to Bra's hair?...Oh Kami, she' going to have a fit!

Bra and Goten look at each other for a second, obviously deep in thought. They seem to forget about their thoughts seen as though they're back to cuddling.

I smile at the two. It's been ages since I've had a proper relationship with anyone.

My last boyfriend was a total jerk, it was like he was more in love with _**himself**_ than he was with _**me!**_.

I roll my eyes.

How the hell did I even fall for him?, I ignore my stupid question. My love life if hopeless. Damn this sucks.

"Hey,Trunks what time is it?" Goten mutters with one eye open

Trunks glances at his watch, "Its 10 past…wait…I mean its 10 minutes past 11" he manages to say

Everyone exchanges glance around the room at each other. What was all that about then?

Bra bursts out laughing. "Oh my gosh, you're such an idiot Trunks" she says between laughter.

Trunks blushes. "Shut up" He mumbles.

I open my mouth to say something, but Bulma comes in with two plates full of sandwiches. I hear Goten and Trunks belly rumble, they sound like dying whales.

Ugh, _**boys**_!. I will never understand them.

Shaking my head I thank Bulma for the sandwiches, everyone else soon follows.

I pick up a cheese and pickle sandwich and take a big bite.

Mmm this is just what I need!.

It's been quite a long time since I've ate a cheese sandwich, I usually just stick to salads, you know? For my figure and stuff.

I munch happily; knowing that no one can take this sandwich away from me. Even if they try, the wont succeed.

After me, Bra, Pan and Brooke finish are sandwiches, Trunks and Goten gobble down all the leftovers, they don't bother stopping to breath.

I laugh as Goten choke's on a block of cheese, he soon recovers and starts eating all over again.

Brooke watches, I can tell she's shocked. She doesn't usually watch guys eat, only when she has a major crush on them. I feel sorry for Trunks, it's a good job he doesn't notice her staring, he _**can be**_ rude when he really wants to.

Trunks and Goten finish, burping loudly. All of us, except Brooke groan in disgust, _**"Gross!"**_.

Trunks and Goten just grin, not really caring. After a moment of silence there's a knock at Bra's door. We all look at each other in confusion; I wonder who it is…

"COME IN!" Bra shouts, but not too loudly.

The door opens. We look to see Uub standing at the door with a cute smile, his eyes shining brightly.

"Oh hey Uub!, How was the holiday? Come sit down and tell us all about it" Bra say's in a rush patting the bed for Uub to sit down.

It's amazing how he even understood what she just said.

Uub smiles shyly "..Uh..If you don't mind, I would like to sit over there" He points to the seat next to me, I pat the sit excitedly.

We have a lot of catching up to do. Uub laughs at my actions.

Bra grins, evilly "Sure Uub, I don't mind". I have a feeling she's planning something in that smart mind if hers I think Pan does too, I can tell by that face she's making.

Uub smiles at Bra "Thanks". He makes his way other to me and takes a seat, I grin at him.

It's been too long.

Ever since Uub went on holiday, I haven't seen much if him. It's been pretty boring without him.

"So, how was it?" I ask, I'm so happy I could punch my self in the face and I wouldn't care how much it hurt…but I'm not going to do that..._**Obviously**_.

"Well, it was pretty good. I saw those dolphins you like, I even got a picture with them" Uub shows me a couple of pictures, his smile captures my gaze in every picture.

Awww! The cutie.

"Wow, that's really cool Uub!" I shuffle through them all, leaving my favourite at the top "Awww you look so cute in this one" I said smiling down at the photo, pass them around the room for everyone to look at.

Of course all the girls agree at how cute Uub is, he's just simply adorable.

Uub blushes, not used the attention.

...Sigh, He's so handsome...

I frown to myself at the thought I just had, did I really just think that?. I shrug, maybe I just need more sleep…

"Marron, what's wrong?" Uub asks, his concern is written all over his face.

I smile, the grin at him. I can't help it, there's just something about him that makes me excited.

...I think there's something wrong with me. _**Literally.**_

"Dude, I'm finnnne" I hear myself dragging the word _**'fine'**_. Oh Kami.

Uub looks at me with his head cocked to the side, for some reason it makes me nervous. I don't know why, this is happening, I must be ill…

"You sure?" Uub asks smiling, he looks like an angel.

I bite my lip, excitement runs through my body "Never better, my friend!" I say laughing . I feel _**drunk**_,..I definitely must be ill.

I look at Uub for a few seconds, taking in all of his beautiful features.

Damn him!, what's making go like this?

I stare at his lips, noticing how soft they look..They look soft..Maybe... I bite my lip, thinking.

Before I know it my lips have crashed onto Uub's. I close my eyes so I don't see his expression.

**Read and Review!.**

**A/N: Well****…**


	19. That Kiss

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Uub's P.O.V**

"Marron wait!"

Where the hell did she go now?. I've looked in every single room and she's know where to be seen?.

Sighing I try the last room on the corridor.

At first I don't see the yellow patch in the corner of the room, it's only till I hear sobbing that I know its her. I hope she's ok.

I hesitate for a second, what do I say?. I carry on staring at Marron, she doesn't seem to notice my presence. I slap my cheeks lightly.

Pull your self together Uub!.

Taking a deep breath I take a few a steps towards Marron. She notices me this time and turns around with a slightly flushed face, her eyes are all puffy and red.

Oh Marron.

"Uub...what are you doing here?" Marron asked, it looked like it took her a lot of courage to ask that.

I can't help but blush again after what happened. The taste is still lingering on my lips, refusing to come off...not that I mind or anything.

"Uh..well I just wanted too-"

"Look, I'm sorry about the kiss, ok? It didn't mean anything!" She sniffed.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words seem to be coming out.

Did she really mean that?, I mean its not like I care or anything...but still.

It hurt didn't it?

I frown at the stupid thought.

You know it did.

I dismiss the thought, as well as the others that run through my stupid mind.

I stand and stare at the blue eyed girl, her eyes are full of pain and guilt. The taste on my lips seemed to have disappeared as if it was never there in the first place.

I finally find a few words to say.

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault" I manage to spit out.

I don't know why I said that, it clearly was her fault. I mean _**she**_ did kiss me _**first**_.

_**"Are you forgetting the part where you kissed her back?" **_My inner me asks .

I look down at the floor in shame, I almost forgot about that. _**Almost.**_

_**"Yeah that's what I thought"**_

I sigh quietly, not bothering to argue anymore. I've obviously been defeated.

"Thank you..." Marron stands and wipes her eyes. She gives me a watery smile and proceeds to leave the room.

What are you doing? Go get her!.

I stand still and watch her saunter past me. Her scent is truly amazing. She smells like Sweets, mixed with Vanilla.

_**"DO IT"**_!. I take deep breaths.

"Marron, wait"

She stops at the door, and turns her body towards me. I swear for a second I see her eyes shine.

"Yes Uub?" She tilts her head to the side, her hair drops off her shoulder and hangs in the air.

Of course, like an idiot I stand stare at her. I don't know what to say!.

"Uh..I have to tell you something"

Wait..TELL HER _**WHAT**_ EXACTLY?.

My mind buzzes excitedly, this sure is shocking.

"What is it?" A touch of hope can be heard in her voice. How strange...

"I uh.." Breath Uub, Breath.. "I..I.."

Marron smiles at me, which makes it even harder to speak. She comes towards me with curious eyes.

"Yes, Uub?" She looks up at me with sparkly eyes. Oh Kami those eyes. Butterflies erupt all over my stomach.

I find myself looking at the small gap between us, it makes me extremely nervous.

This is weird. Isn't it the boy who's supposed to make the girl nervous? Not the other way round!.

"...C-Can I ask you a question?"

I mentally kick myself. Why the hell did I have to go and tremble like that?. I sound like a wuss!

Marron frowns, I think she thought I was going to come straight out with it.

"Sure, go ahead" She smiles at me as if nothing happened 20 minutes ago.

I blink unsure whether to carry on, maybe it will upset her. Looking into here eyes, I see they are dancing with excitement, damn her emotions change fast.

"Do you like me?.." Why the hell did I just ask that. I'm such an idiot!.

Marron's face clouds with shock. She licks her dry lips, hesitating for a few seconds. A faint blush appears on her smooth skin.

"Well..I..what do you mean Uub? Of course I like you!, you already know that" Marron grins at me, already knowing what I mean.

"...Um, As a friend or..?"

Marron turns around for a second. She crosses her arms and sighs.

"_**Gee**_..I don't know Uub.."

I'm sure I hear a hint of sacarism in her voice. I can't really tell, seen as though I'm facing her back.

"...maybe this will answer your question"

She turns around in a flash and presses her lips to mine. My eyes widen in shock, but then quickly close as I kiss her back.

Marron steps back a second later and smirks at me. I smile back dreamily, that kiss tasted like heaven...not that I know what heaven tastes like or anything.

"So?..do you have your answer?" Marron questions, she smirks even more.

I grin at her "Hmm I don't know..maybe you should kiss me some more so I can figure it out..."

Marron giggles. I can't believe this is really happening.

"Sure, why not?" She wraps her arms around my neck and we start kissing all over again.

After a few rounds of kissing we sit in silence and cuddle. To be honest I've never really cuddled with Marron before, even though we were really good friends.

I look down at her blonde hair.

Now we're more than friends,..I think I like it..no wait _**love**_ it this way. I wonder what everyone will think?.

"Hey Marron, what are we going to tell our parents? Your Mom will kill me!" I shudder at the thought of Android 18's glare.

Marron looks up at me with those sapphire coloured eyes, she smiles at my fear of her mother. Frankly I don't find it amusing, 18's pretty scary.

"Don't worry about her, we won't tell anyone about us until the time is right" I can tell she's tired, she sounds drowsy .

"Even those guys?" Trunks and Goten will be so shocked, I can't wait to see their reaction.

Marron raises an eyebrow "Well..maybe those guys can know..but the _**others?**_ Now way!"

I rest my head back against the chair satisfied. "Ok". I can't help but think for a second. Should I tell her?. I look down at her again, her eyelids are shut.

Go on! Be a man!

I take a deep breath for the second time today.

"Marron?"

"Yes, Uub?"

"..I love you.."

"..I love you too, Uub.."

My heart fills with love as I hear those words. I've never felt like this before. Its incredible!.

I close my eyes, with the feeling deep inside me and fall asleep.

...

"Aww look at them, don't they look cute?" A voice says, quite loudly.

"Yeah they do, who knew them two would hook up?" Another voice retorts

"Well it was quite obvious wasn't it?" This voice sounds a lot like Trunks.

"Um, no?" I can tell that was Goten, a little bit of wonder can always be heard throughout his voice.

A person sighs, probably Trunks.

"Haven't you seen the way those two look at each other?" Yep it was definitely Trunks.

"What, you mean the way you and Pan look at each other?" Goten ask's

Everyone laughs including me and Marron, Pan and Trunks look furious. Especially Pan.

"That was a good one, Goten" I comment

Goten grins, "Thanks"

"Oh, Sorry Guys we didn't mean to wake you" Bra gives an apologetic look.

"Its ok, I'm sure its time to get up anyway" Marron smiles and stands up.

I stand up too and wrap my arms around her small waist. A load of _**"aww's"**_ fill the room to my embarrassment.

"Guysssss" I mutter, gosh!.

They all laugh.

"Hey do any of you guys feel like-"

Bra stops as Bulma comes rushing into the room. She stops to catch her breath, her face pale and full of worry.

"Have you any of guys seen Naomi? She's not in the cage I left her in" Bulma looks at us with pleading eyes.

Totally in shock we all shake our heads.

What are they doing with Naomi?

"Are you sure you didn't let her out or anything, you know, by accident?" Bra asked, seen as though they're both the same, they probably have the same carelessness.

"Well I..I'm sure I would remember..." Bulma frowns, I'm guessing she can't remember.

"Woman, do you not remember leaving the cage unlocked for the brat to stretch her legs?" Vegeta stands with his arms crossed.

When did Vegeta get there?

"Did I?" Bulma looks at Vegeta, he doesn't respond.

Bulma rubs her forehead "Oh Kami!, what have I done?"

What the hell is going on here?

**R&R**

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter, Uub's quite interesting**


	20. Like My Red Bikini?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Pan's P.O.V**

"Its ok Mom, there's no need to cry" I watch Trunks cuddle Bulma, his hands rub her back slowly. Its the sweetest I've ever seen. You can definitely tell he's a mommy's boy.

"Yeah...,Trunks is right,..Bulma" Goten stated "It's not like we needed her or anything..."

I can tell it's a shock to him. Goten's not used to people crying around him. Only Grandma when she has her random out bursts. I feel sorry him and Grampa.

Bulma sniffs and turns around to face us all "I guess you're right" she smiles, wipes her tears and look's at Vegeta "..Oh Vegeta..." Her mood instantly change's; a smirk comes onto her pale face.

Vegeta's know where to be seen. Nobody even heard him leave. Typical Vegeta.

"That's weird, I'm sure he was behind me..." Bulma raised an eyebrow "..Oh well" She said sounding like the normal Bulma we know and leaves the room with that same smirk on her face.

We watch in awe. "How does your mother do that?" Marron asks turning to Bra

Bra shrugs, I'm guessing she's used to her mom's random outburst's. Trunks just laughs nervously. I can't help but watch him, everything he does is intriguing.

"Pan?" Bra waves a hand over my face

"Hellooo? Anybody in there?" She grabs my shoulders and shakes me. I hate it when she does that.

"I can hear you" I say as she releases me from her death grip. There's probably a bruise already forming.

"Oh good. I was asking if you want to come to the beach with us?" Bra smirks already knowing the answer. Anything to do with Trunks and his shirt off...

I shrug carelessly "I might as well, seen though I have nothing else better to do" I feel Trunks watching me, Brooke clings to his arm protectively as if I might snatch him away from her.

I stop myself from glaring at her. Trunks would immediately tell that I'm jealous. I'm trying to avoid that.

"Right, that's settled" Bra flips her hair over her shoulder and winks at Goten. "Ladies, let's go" Bra leaves the room, already knowing we'll follow. Goten watches her leave, he looks like a love sick puppy.

"Uh, Bra, where are we going?" Marron shouts after her. She quickly rushes back and kisses Uub's cheek before running after Bra again. Uub grins.

Brooke watches her go but doesn't follow. Instead she looks up at Trunks with those puppy dog eyes. UGH.

"Trunks, where is she-" Brook starts

"PAN AND BROOKE GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE RIGHT NOW" Bra shouts, the windows crack loudly.

I sweat drop. "I'm coming, jheeze" I shout back.

Bra's so impatient sometimes, she obviously it got from both Bulma _**and **_Vegeta.

Goten, Trunks and Uub wince at Bra's tone. Brooke just blinks like a typical airhead. It's like she's Valise, but with red hair.

"I feel sorry for you guys" Goten scratch's the back off his head nervously.

"Yeah I agree" Uub admits "Poor Marron" He chuckles lightly.

Everyone joins in except me. I'm to busy focusing on where Brooke's arms going.

At the moment its wrapped around his waist, I'm sure its getting lower by the second. Trunks the typical baka doesn't seem to notice...unless he's ignoring it..which I doubt.

*What if he's not ignoring it?* I frown answering the thought back *Trust me, he is* I argue. The thoughts stop.

Just as I'm about to leave the room I feel a tug on my arm. Turning around I lock eyes with the man of my dreams. Yep, that's right, Trunks.

"Good luck Panny" I hear him say. I think I might faint. This always happens when he talks to me, dammit Trunks!.

"What for,Trunks?" Good luck? What's that supposed to mean?.

Trunks smiles and let's my hand drop.

"You have to put up with my sister" he points to the ceiling "So I thought I'd wish you good luck" Trunks cocks his head to the side, letting his hair fall.

How thoughtful. He can be such a charmer at times.

"Oh...thanks..Trunks" I manage to spit out. His name feels weird on tongue.

We continue to look at other for a few seconds. His eyes are dancing, how strange. If only we could stay like this forever.

"Hey guys, can you leave me and Pan alone for a minute?" Trunks eye's don't leave mine as he ask's this. I feel myself getting hot and nervous. Oh shit.

"Sure. We'll meet you in your room" Goten smirk and leaves, followed by Uub who's also smirking.

That leaves me, Trunks and...ugh Brooke. She obviously wasn't listening very well. Trunks breaks his gaze from me and frowns at Brooke.

"Uh..Brooke?" Trunks ask's. He's trying to be nice, what a baka!. I would've told her to leave ages ago.

Brooke glares at me, I automatically give a smirk. She has some nerve, looking at me like that.

"Do I have to go?" She asks with the stupid puppy dog eyes. How can anyone fall for that? She looks like an alien. A very ugly one.

"Yes" Trunks glances at me "I have to speak with Pann- I mean Pan for a while" I can't help but smile with joy. The way he almost said my nickname makes me smile even more.

Brooke looks hurt, aww what a shame.

"Ok.." She leaves, but slowly. I swear she's doing that on purpose. She glares at me with hatred.

As soon as she leaves, Trunks shut's the door. He doesn't move and neither do I. We just stand there standing at each other. How long are we going to keep this up?

"Pan"

"Trunks"

Silence fills the room. What the hell do I do know?. Oh kami I'm so nervous.

"Why don't we sit down?" Trunks sits down on the sofa and pats the empty space for me.

"Right" I nod and take a seat next to him. Our legs touch for second, sending chills all over my body.

"..Um..what did you want to talk about..Trunks?" Why is he looking at me like that?

"Well Panny...I want to talk about" He grabs my hand "..you and me" he blush's but only a bit. Me on the other hand? My whole face has turned red.

Me and him? Huh, what about me and him?. Ugh I feel so awkward.

"Y-you and me?" I swallow as he nods "What about us?" This is killing me. Oh Dende I'm going to die in front of Trunks.

"We haven't been talking as much as we used to" Trunks tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear "So I thought we'd catch up"

Ohhh, that "Me and him". This sucks.

"Ohhh, why didn't you say so?" I take my hand away from him quickly.

Trunks shrugs "You were too busy with that son of a-"

"I was not too busy with Flint, you had plenty of time to talk to me..." I glare at him even though what he's saying is true.

"Oh come on" he crosses his arms "none of hardly even saw you when you was with _**him" **_I could tell he was disgusted with the way he said "Him"

I sigh frustrated. Why's he being so difficult? I'm here aren't I? What about him and Brooke?

"Well, I hardly see _**you **_when you're with that red-headed Bimbo!" My fists are already clenched by this stage.

Trunks look's taken a back. Way too go Pan.

"That's not very nice to say about Brooke" I avoid his gaze "She's a nice person"

Nice person? Oh come on!

"Nice person my ass" I mutter, loud enough for him to hear it.

He seems angry now. I really don't give a...

"What is your problem Pan?" I don't look at him. Why is he sticking for.._**that**_!

"I don't have a problem" I quietly whisper, my heart is officially broken. If I don't leave in a few seconds, I'm sure I'm going to cry.

"Yes you do" Trunks hesitates "You have a problem with Brooke" I don't answer.

"Are you _**jealous **_of her? Cause it seem's lik-"

"Puh-leaze Trunks, she's a slut. I don't get jealous of sluts" Hmph, I'll show him.

Trunks is glaring at me. I can feel it.

"You've turned into...a bitch..I don't like bitchy girls.." He looks surprised that he said that.

Ouch. That hurt. A lot. I'm struggling to hold back my tears now. Trunks can see that...Damn I'm slow.

"Panny I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" He tries to cuddle me but I back away "Don't cry, I'm sorr-"

I've already left the room. I run fast up the stairs and see an open window. Perfect for my escape.

"Where do you you're going?" Bra has her hands on her hips furious. She stops glaring when she see's me crying.

"Oh Panny, what's wrong?" She cuddles and I cry into her arms.

"I hate your brother" I mumble. I suck at descriptions.

"What did he do?" Bra ask's

I wipe my tears in a flash "He called me a...a.." I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Come on spit it out already!" I don't know why but Bra's impatience makes me laugh.

"He called me a bitch.." I frown "and then he said he doesn't like bitchy girls"

Bra look's furious "Why the hell did he say that?" She shouts. Ow, my poor ears.

"Because I called Brooke a slut" I say casually. I mean what's the big deal, its not like I'm lying or anything.

"But she is a slut?" Bra said confused.

"I'll go talk to him" She growls walking away.

If she does that, I'm sure he'll hate me even more.

"No, stop" Bra stops "I don't want him to hate me even more" I mumble

Bra rolls her eyes "But what he said to you was wrong!" She frowns.

"I know" I frown too "But, let's just leave it for a while...ok?" I hope she says yes

"Fine" She huffs "Now let's go, we need to find you a bikini"

I groan "Can't I just where some shorts and a top?" I hate showing off my body.

"No way!, you're a _**woman**_. Not a _**man**_" she shoves me in the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Hey Pan, what took you so long?" Marron asked, she's already in her costume. It's a bit revealing if you ask me.

"Oh, I was talking" I point to the bright yellow fabric hardly covering her body "What are you wearing?" Ugh, that looks gross.

Marron smiles "Oh this?" She stands up and twirls "This is a Banana flavoured bikini" It's shows a lot of cleavage, I'm sure Uub will definitely approve.

I hope I'm not wearing one of those...

"We're all going in flavours" Bra say's grabbing something out of her large wardrobe.

"There you are Pan, you can where this one" Bra hands me a bright red bikini. It hardly looks decent.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask, dangling the red material from my fingers.

Marron and Bra laugh.

"Wear it,duh?" Bra rolls her eyes and pulls out a bright green bikini.

I look at weird material. No way I am wearing that!.

"What are you waiting for Pan? Try it on!" Bra smirks "I'm sure Trunks is going to love it"

I blush and look at the red material again.

"Trunks..like's this stuff?" I say taken aback.

"Yeah, he does" Bra puts on the bright green bikini "All boys do" she grins.

"Hey Brooke you ready yet?" Marron shouts toward the bathroom. Ugh I forgot about her.

"Almost" She shouts back.

"Ok, Hurry up, will ya?" Marron shouts and puts on some short shorts and a top.

"Hey that's not fair!" I pout "How comes Marron gets to wear shorts and a top?"

Marron laughs "I'm wearing this over my bikini so I can surprise Uub" she smirks "You should to, if you want to surprise Trunks, that is"

I hesitate. Should I? What if he doesn't notice me?

"Oh..that makes sense" I smile and tug on the red bikini. Mmm it smells like Cherry's. I can't wait to see Trunks face.

I'll show him!.


	21. Flaws And Curves

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**A/N: I hope y'all are liking the fast updates! I know I am!.**

**Bra's P.O.V**

I can't wait for Goten to see me. This bikini is to die for!. I twirl around, admiring my curves.

I'm so glad I went shopping last week with Mom. It would be a shame if I missed out on this baby.

"Utterly fabulous" I mutter to my reflection.

Checking myself out, I'd say I'm a 10 out of 10. Maybe even an _**11.**_

"Haha" I do a fake laugh to my reflection as I flip my hair over my shoulder.

As you can see I'm quite vain, but there's nothing wrong with that...right?

"Bra will you stop looking in the mirror already?" Pan tuts, I can tell she's already bored.

"I have to look good for Goten" I pose in the mirror some more, flipping my hair this way and that.

"Ugh! You look fine" Pan growls "When are we leaving again?" She asks looking hopeful.

I totally ignore that question. She said I look "fine"...is she for real? I can't look "fine"!.

"Fine? What do mean "fine?"" I quote the word with my fingers, hoping Pan will realise what she just said.

Unfortunately she doesn't. The same bored look remains on her face.

"What's wrong with "fine"?" Pan copy's me quoting the word with her fingers.

I cross my arms in a huff. Pan really needs to think about her choice of vocabulary before she speaks.

"Never mind" I mumble and brush my hair for the 10th time. It get's so messy whenever I'm not looking. It's like it has a life of its own!.

Someone knocks at the door.

"Guys are you ready yet?" I hear Gotens voice through my door .

I drop the brush on the floor,quickly pulling on my shorts and t shirt. I don't know why I didn't do this earlier.

"Uh, maybe cause you were too busy checking yourself out in the mirror?" The little voice in my head answers.

Oh yeah..my bad.

"Yea, we're ready" Marron shouts opening the door, just as I slip my feet into my favourite pink flip flops.

"Alright, let's go" Uub shouts and grabs Marron by the hand. She squeals excitedly. Awwww.

I watch as Brook runs straight into Trunks arms. Being the perve he is, his eyes wander up and down Brooke's scrawny body. She didn't even bother to put on the shorts and t shirt that I gave her. I can actually see what Pan means now. She _**really **_is a slut.

"You ready Pan?" I look at her and take sight of her pained expression.

"Y-yeah" Pan stammers. My brother really is a jerk!. She doesn't deserve this.

"Come on" I grab her hand and my beach bag, push past Trunks and out of the door in a rush.

"Oh, there you are Bra" Goten chuckles "Hey that rhymes"

If it was any other person that pointed that out, I would've scolded them for being childish. But when it comes to Goten, it's the cutest thing ever!.

"Haha, yeah it does" I beam at him, making him blush. Damn I'm good.

"Are we flying there or?..." Marron wonders.

I shrug, we might as well. It's much quicker than driving. Plus where are gonna put Brooke? In the boot?..Hehe...Pan would love that.

"We might as well" I jump into the air pulling Pan with me. I hate seeing her so sad.

"Come on" I grin at Goten "Me and Pan will race you there, won't we Pan?" I don't wait for Pan's answer. I fly off at high speed dragging Pan with me.

"Hahaha, do you think we'll beat him?" I look down at Pan. She's smiling. Mission complete.

"We will, If I fly at high speed _**as well**_" Pan smirks, also flying at high speed.

We both laugh at the tiny specs behind us. They look hilarious just stranded at the back. It's like we abandoned them.

We land on the middle of the beach, just a few feet away from the sea. Perfect.

"Ahhh" It's been forever since I've been here.

We spread down our towels, joining them together so they become a large one. I plop down beside Pan, catching the sun rays.

"Finally" Pan say's and proceeds to take off her shirt. Wooooow, hold on there sister.

"Pan what are you doing? You have to wait till Trunks get's here" I order, hands on my my hips.

Pan stops struggling with her shirt and leaves it on. "Well he needs to hurry up ca-" Pan stops mid sentence, the pained expression come back on her face again. She stares into space.

"Pan?" I call out her name. She's gives me no answer. What's she's looking at?.

I look where she's looking. Stood near the sea is Trunks with his arm is wrapped around Brooke. They look like a random couple you'd see on the beach.

"Oh..." I say quietly, poor Pan. She shouldn't have to suffer on a good day like this.

"Pan ignore them, pretend they're not there" I say loud enough for Trunks's Saiyan hearing to pick up.

I touch her arm lightly and her face regains colour again.

"I guess you're right" She crosses her arms, returning to the old Pan. A sly expression appears on her face. Oh no.

"Pan...what are you thinking?" I swear she has something planned. That gleam in her eye say's it all.

"I think its time I show Trunks what he's missing out" Pan smirks.

Now we're talking. I think I like this Pan. She's more sly and sneaky.

"I think you should" I agree. This is going to be interesting.

Pan stands and stretches. After kicking off her flip flops she throws the top over head and pulls her shorts to the ground.

"Do I look ok?" She asks.

Is she for real? She looks amazing!. The Cherry Red bikini I chose for her is perfect!. It shows her all her dainty flaws and curves, much _**more **_than Brooke's does. _**Also **_it gives her boobs a massive boost. They almost look bigger than mine. _**Almost.**_

"You look hot!" I grin at her "But not as hot as me though" I add, causing her to laugh.

"Baka" Pan responds and pull her bobble out her hair. I watch it fall past her shoulders, just stopping at her elbows.

Wow, her hairs even longer than mine!. When did it get that long?.

"You ready?" I ask peering up at her. She looks nervous, but only a little.

Pan nods slowly. I sigh, I better go with her. You know...show her some support. Plus, I get to see Goten.

"I'm coming with you" I mutter.

I throw my shorts, and t shirt off and discard them on the towel. Kicking off my flip flops I look at Pan, she has a relived look on her face.

"How I do look?" I twirl. Pan rolls her eyes. What's her problem? All I did was ask how I look. Jheeze.

"You look perfect" She responds. I grin at her. If she said "fine" I don't know what I'd do.

"Alright" I grab her hand "Let's go" I command as we stride towards Marron and the others.

I hope this works, for Pan's sake, that is.


	22. Water Wars

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Trunks P.O.V**

"Trunks, do you like what I'm wearing?" Brooke ask's for the 5th time.

I look at her small body _**again. **_Damn she can be annoying at times. Maybe I should go into the sea...I'm sure she won't follow.

"Yeah, it suits you" I comment.

Of course I'm lying. The bikini that she's wearing doesn't suit her at all. It's for girls with beautiful curves and large breasts. Surprisingly she has _**none. **_I swear I saw tissue in that halter...

"Really? Thanks!" She squeals, making her eyes shine.

A couple of guys walk past and check her out, but unfortunately for me she ignores them. Ever since Marron told her about me liking Pan, she's become extra clingy. It's killing me.

"Ugh, what are those sluts wearing?" Brooke points her fingers to two girls walking towards. I recognise Bra immediately, no one else has that shade of hair colour.

"Who's the other girl?" I ask loudly.

Did Bra bring a friend with her?.

"It's Bra and Pan" Goten waves before glaring at Brooke "Don't you _**ever **_call them sluts again"

Did he say Pan? I stare at the girl in confusion. She looks like her but...

"Hey guys" Bra grins "Why are you all stood down here?" She flips her hair and smiles at Goten. Of course the baka practically drools at her every word.

"Uh...we were waiting for you t-to join us" Goten stutters.

More like _**he**_ was waiting for _**Bra**_to join _**him**_.

"Bra, can we go in the sea now?" The other girl wines. I look at her, and frown. She sounds just like Pan.

"Yeah, just a second Pan" Bra runs off back to her towel. I continue staring at the girl, but this time in shock.

It _**is**_ Pan. My very own Panny. Right before my eyes. What a shock.

"Ugh" Pan grunts as she watches Bra run off.

I can't keep my eyes off of her. It's strange, I mean I didn't know Pan had curves!...well I did, but she always hides them under baggy clothes.

I watch as she avoids my gaze. I must be making her uncomfortable, but I can't help it!. She's taken my breath away.

"Pan?" I watch as she frowns before turning to me. Everyone stops talking and watches the scene.

"_**What?**_" That stung. But I deserve it. I don't blame her for acting this way towards me. Oh Kami what have I done?.

"I..You look beautiful.." I spit out. Why the hell did I just say that?.

"Awwww" Marron claps excitedly. Brooke doesn't.

Pan doesn't say anything. The blush on her cheeks says it all. Bra comes running back with a smirk, I have a feeling she was watching the whole scene from where ever she was.

"Let's go" Bra screams and runs down towards the sea with her hands in the air. That's weird, Bra hates the sea...

Everyone else follows her lead, screaming there heads off. Everyone except Pan, Brooke and I.

"Come on Trunks" Brooke pulls my arm, but I don't move. Instead I watch Pan. She seems deep in thought.

"Panny, you coming?" I ask. I don't expect her to answer.

At the side of me I feel Brooke's anger. This always happens whenever I'm near or talking to Pan.

"Yea" Pan says, still in deep thought. She runs off down to the sea, leaving me with the less-angry Red head.

I still feel bad about what I said to her earlier on. She won't even look at me...I'm such a baka. I watch as she hits the waters surface. Her body from behind looks even better.

"Wow" I mutter. Luckily Brooke doesn't hear me.

That's the type of bikini I was talking about! You know? The one where it shows off all the curves and the breasts? Well Pan's wearing it.

"Come on" Brooke urges. I walk down to the sea while Brooke tugs onto my arm like a small child.

"Trunks, you're just in time" Goten shouts "We're having water wars"

There's no way anyone's getting on my shoulders...unless its Pan of course.

"It's you and Pan against me and Bra" Goten grins.

"We already beat Marron and Uub. There's no way you can beat us" Bra adds.

Hahahaha. Me and Pan will smoke them.

"Pftt! You've got to be joking, right?!" Pan rolls her eyes. I laugh catching her attention.

"Goten you always lose when we fight. _**Always.**_" I smirk.

"Well we see won't we?" Goten scowls.

Bra hovers into the air and sits down on Goten's shoulders. I feel sorry for Goten. Bra can be extra whiny when she wants to be.

"You ready, Pan?" She doesn't look ready. After a few seconds she does exactly the same as Bra.

"Am I heavy?" Pan ask's peering down at me. Her boobs rest on my head, lazily. I want to stay like this forever.

But unfortunately I can't. I grab hold off her legs, just in case.

"No. Are you comfortable, up there?"

I ask. I have to make sure she's comfortable be we start.

"Yea" Pan answer's casually. That's so like Pan.

"Let the war begin!" Bra shouts.

In a flash I disappear behind Goten, giving Pan the advantage.

"Let's do this!" Pan whispers and raises a fist.

I know this is going to be a good match.

**3 hours later...**

That was the best water war I've had in a while. Me and Pan make the best team.

"What did I say Goten?" I ask once again. I love rubbing it in his face. Victory is mine after all.

We're now in my room, sprawled all over the bed. Brooke left ages ago, so now its just me Pan, Goten, Bra, Marron and 's food and drink everywhere.

"You just got lucky..." Goten huffed.

Bra rolls her eyes. "...More like cheated"

Pan laughs and so do I "We did not cheat!"

"Just admit we're better than you" I pipe in.

Bra and Goten don't bother answering. They just scowl like baby's. What a shame!.

"You two truly are perfect together" Marron smirks looking between me and Pan.

"Shut up" Pan mutters.

"What?" Marron giggles "I'm only saying what's true!" She smirks.

I agree.

Bra yawns and leans on Goten, he practically melts. Are those two dating or what?

"Ugh, I just realised we have school tomorrow" Bra mutters into Gotens arm.

I actually forget about school for a while. I guess all of this stuff is really clouding my mind.

"Great" Pan rolls her eyes.

I smile at her, causing her to blush and turn away.

I close my eyes in need of sleep. Hopefully something will happen between me and Panny tomorrow...


	23. Who's That Girl?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Gotens P.O.V**

"Goten Son, get up this instant!, do you hear me?" I sit up, already knowing I have the most strangest bed head.

"GOTEN!"

I cover my ears. Does mom have to shout?. It's morning for Kami's sake!. I pat mt hair back down, so its back to normal.

"I'm up, Mom" I manage to shout back.

I get up and head straight for the shower. That's the only place where I can escape Moms crazy screams.

"This is the best" I mutter, pouring out some Banana smoothie shower gel. Bra's favourite.

Of course, my showers never last long in the morning, It'll make me late, seen as though I stay in there for at least an hour or 2. Mom would kill me. Seriously.

"Goten, breakfasts ready" Moms voice is muffled, but I can just about make out what she said.

Sighing I step out the shower, drying myself off with my energy. It's so much easier than carrying a towel back and forth.

"Ok, I'm coming"

I better be quick If I actually _**want**_ to eat. Whenever food is in Dads presence, he moves faster than the speed of light.

"Hurry up! Your fathers eating all the food"

I practically throw clothes onto my body. After a few tugs I finally manage to fit my head throw the hole of my green jumper.

There's no way I'm passing up breakfast to Dad. Pulling up my jeans I run down the stairs and straight into the dining room. Luckily Dad's still on his 8th plate. Just in time.

"There you are" Mom places a stack of Pancakes down in front of me "Good Morning, sweetheart"

Mom smiles sweetly, despite the fact that she was just shouting her head off a few minutes ago.

"Morning Mom, you too Dad" He nods his head and swallows a whole mouthful of food. Surprise, Surprise.

"Morning Son" Dad answers, automatically going back to devouring everything on his plate.

I smile proudly at him, aren't I lucky to have a Dad like him? I think its an honour.

"Hurry Goten or you'll be late for school" Mom scolds, sipping on her hot tea. It's the only thing I see her drinking these days.

I quickly cram everything into my mouth, hopefully I won't choke this time. Last time was an ultimate disaster.

"Thanks Mom" I grin at her.

With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, I give Mom a quick kiss on the cheek and Dad a pat on the back.

"Bye Mom,Bye Dad"

"Bye Goten" They say in unison. I'm guessing Dad's taking a break from eating.

"Have a good day" Mom waves.

I wave back, before speeding off into the air, checking my watch every few seconds. Surprisingly its only 20 past 8. I have _**plenty **_of time, seen as though school starts at 8.45.

I land directly outside of school, nobody's there to my relief. The attention I would off got would've been mind blowing!. I'm guessing everyone's already inside.

I shrug "Might as well go inside" I mumble to thin air.

I walk around school a few times, just to kill time. I now regret coming to school this early. I'm so bored, I can't even think straight!

"Are you lost or something?" A girl asks with blue eyes and black hair. I'm guessing she's been watching me.

Why would I be lost?..do I really look lost?

"No, I'm not lost. I'm bored" I whine "There's nothing to do"

What idiot would come to school at this time? Me of course!. Sighing I check my watch for the 10th time today. To my annoyance only 10 minutes have past. This is great. Absolutely-

"There's plenty to do!" The blond haired girl grins "Have you seen those new book that came yesterday?"

I shake my head. Why would I care about arrival of books...?

"Aw, that's too bad. There's tones of them!. I've taken 15 out already"

I forgot what she was talking about..was it 15 chocolates?...I could do with some chocolate right now...

"15 what? And where from?" I ask excitedly. There's bound to be chocolate around here somewhere.

Unfortunately the girl fall over with a loud thud. I'm guessing there's no chocolate left. She must of ate them all.

"Never mind" She stands up, dusting her self off "Forget I even said anything" The girl sighs.

Man, I'm hungry. If only she would tell me where those chocolates are.

"Ok" I frown.

For a few seconds I look at the girl more closely. Blonde hair...Blue eyes...A short red dress, and a yellow hairband...Hmmm, she looks awfully familiar.

"Hey,Do I know you?" I ponder. For some reason that didn't sound right "I mean, have I seen you around here before?"

The girl looks taken a back for a second. Almost as if I've just said something related to Science.

"Yes, you have" She flips her hair over her shoulder "I'm Perry, Naomi's bestest friend?"

I instantly tense at that name. How does she know Naomi? I've never seen her before...unless...unless...no it can't be...can it?

Perry pats the stack of books in her hand "You know? The one who likes to read all the time?"

Yes of course! I remember know. She has some nerve!

"It's you!" I growl, my fists clenched in anger "Y-you tricked me"

That little witch. She has know right to smirk, she's obviously enjoying my anger.

"Indeed I did" Perry laughs, but not in a nice way "I'm actually surprised you survived that little attack"

Oh please! Like that would actually work. Naomi must have brainwashed her. The Baka.

"Ha. It's gonna take more than that to-"

"Goten!" Bra jumps on me, bringing us both to the floor. I feel my heartbeat go faster and faster..

"H-Hey Bra" I stutter like an idiot, _**again. **_Why me?.

"Hey" Straddling me, Bra looks down at me with a frown "Who's that girl you were with?"

Bra's jealous. I can feel it. I look at the space where Perrys standing. She's long gone.

I blush at her weight on top on me. I wouldn't mind if she did this to me in her room...

"Perry" I spit out her name with disgust "I hate her" I manage to say.

Bra smiles instantly, her eyes shine like stars. It's the prettiest thing I've seen in a while.

"Good" Bra leans down and kisses me. Oh Dende. I don't think I can contain myself any longer.

"Good?, Why is that good?" I ask, slightly puzzled.

"It's good, because I hate her to" Bra gets up, pulling me with her. She starts kissing my neck, but then immediately stops.

"Mmmm you smell like Banana's" Bra mutters and continues to kiss my neck.

Bra hates her too? Awesome!.

"You don't have to" I swallow.

Bra looks at me and smirks.

I hate it when she looks at me like that, you know that "I want you" look?. I practically melt.

"I want to" She whispers into my ear, sending me straight to dream land. I relax.

I think its time _**I**_take control. Bra's been doing this for too long now. After all, It's only fair that _**I**_ return the favour.

"That's fine with me" I mutter, swivelling around so her back's against the wall. I can't help but smirk at the shocked look on her face.

It feels so weird doing this, but it's also quite fun. No wonder Bra takes control.

"G-Goten?" Bra raises her blue eyebrows. They almost disappear into her hair.

"Hush" I say, placing a finger to her lips. In a flash I grab her hips bringing her closer to me and kiss her deeply. It feels incredible. Our tongues entwine, not wanting to let go.

"Ew, guys can you not make out in the school corridors?" I hear Pan grumble.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to vomit" Trunks agrees.

By accident I brake the kiss with Bra. They ruined it!.

"Do you mind?" I frown. That was such a good kiss. I'm never going to forget it.

Bra grabs my hand, more pissed off than I am "Come on Goten. Let's finish this some place else"

I let her drag me along to the janitors closet, ignoring everyone's horrified stares.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!.**


	24. No Date For The Disco

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

"We will continue this tomorrow" Miss Lauren announced, gathering up last weeks homework.

Of course, I forgot mine like an idiot. Me and break time detentions don't mix.

"Brooke, may I have a word please?"

Oh she would ask me as soon as I'm about to leave the room, wouldn't she?

"I'll meet you where we normally meet" Marron announces, before leaving the room with an amused smirk.

Great. Now Marrons going to tell Trunks that I have detention with Lizard face. He'll be disappointed in me for sure!.

"You didn't hand in last weeks homework" Miss Lauren frowns at me through her old woman glasses "You know what that means, don't you?"

Well duh. It means I have to miss half of my break just to sit with you, so you can whine about your stupid husband and his lazy ways. I can't believe I'm going through this _**again.**_

"I get half of my break taken off me" Ugh. Why couldn't it be Pan instead? Then maybe I could have Trunks all to my self...

"Correct Miss Powell..." Miss Lauren takes off her glasses and cleans them them with her hanky.

"...However, your work seems to be improving...So,I'll let you off just this once" Miss Lauren smirks, waiting for my praise.

Oh wow, yippee ,I'm soooo happy I could cry!.Hahaha. Pfft, get real. This teacher really needs to get out more. Maybe that will help her discard those granny glasses off hers.

"Why, thank you, Miss Lauren. Excuse me"

I open the door and zoom out of the room before she starts talking again. She goes on like a stuck record!.

"Hey there cutie" Some random dude says. I swear I can see some dribble at the corner of his mouth.

Ugh.

Hmph, I don't have time for these pathetic boys. Trunks is the only man for me.

"Get out off my way, you're pathetic"

I barge past him leaving him speechless. Wow, 5 seconds? That must be a new record.

"Hey, Brooke, over here!" Marron waves her arms around frantically. She sits back down after catching my eye.

I immediately spot a ball of Lavender. I smile, menacingly. The man of my dreams is right in front of my own eyes.

"Perfect" I mutter, getting closer to the big group. Personally I'm not really a big fan of the others, they seem to distract my Trunks a lot. Especially that Pan!

"How comes you're not in detention, Brookey? Trunks questions.

Oh! he called me "Brookey" again. My heart beats for him.

"Lizard face let me off" I say in that sweet voice of mine. Boys practically fall at my feet when I use it.

"Lizard face?" Trunks laughs, his hair moves lazily along his forehead. I can't wait to see what our children look like. Their hair will be fantastic!.

"That's what we call her" Marron chirps, also laughing.

"What a name!" Trunks smiles and looks around, as if he's searching for someone.

It better not be who I think it is.

"Hey guys" Bra smiles, and sits down along with Uub, Goten...and Pan.

Why is she here?

"Hey" Marron answers, mostly too Uub.

"How was class?" Uub asks Marron giving her a peck on the cheek. If only me and Trunks were like that...

"Hey Panny" Trunks gives her a weird smile. It's not the same as the one he gives the rest of us...It's full of love..

"Hmmm" Pan doesn't even say hi back!. How can he be in love with that?.

"Hey, have any of you guys heard about the disco we're having?" Bra asks, grinning. It's so obvious who she's going with.

"Disco? What disco?" Marron asks immediately. She absolutely loves them.

"Schools having a disco for the students that are leaving this year" Bra stops to breath "It happening this Wednesday"

"WEDNESDAY? No way!. I didn't know we were leaving so soon" Marron frowns.

"Neither did I" Bra cuddles Goten "..At least we all have dates.."

I don't have one..._**yet.**_

"Oh true" Marron nods, but then stops and looks at me "Brooke doesn't have one"

Nice one Marron, you always know how to embarrass me in front of a super hot boy.

"Meh. We'll find her someone" Bra tuts.

It seems like Marron has forgotten about Trunks. He doesn't have a date either.

"Um..guys..I don't have a date either" Trunks states. A frown appears on his forehead, making him look extremely sexy!.

"Stop being ridiculous Trunks, We all no you're going with Pan" Uub points out.

Pan and Trunks both blush. Poor Trunks, I'm sure he'd rather go with me.

"I'm not going anywhere" Pan crosses her arms, glaring at everyone.

Perfect! No me and Trunks can go together.

"Oh yes you are" Bra points at Pan "You're going whether you like it or not"

We all sweat drop. Bra can be pretty scary at times. I don't think I'd like to mess with her.

"Hmph, that's what you think" Pan argues back.

No! Stay at home. It's for the best.

"You can't force her to go" I blurt out by accident. Damn me and my big mouth.

"Of course I can!" Bra smirks "It's Pan we're talking about here"

**The bell rings.**

"Ugh, I've Science with bogey breath" Marron groans, making Pan and Bra laugh.

"Ugh, same" I frown "Roll on Science..."

**5 hours later.**

"Thank goodness for that!" Marron breathes climbing into the front seat. I climb into the passenger seat, sighing.

"I'm so tired, I could sleep for a year" I sigh, leaning back into the head rest.

"Tell me about it" Marron agree's driving towards my house.

I'm hosting the sleep over tonight.

"I can't believe the disco is this Wednesday!" I exclaim. I have to ask Trunks and fast.

"I know!. I'm so glad Bra told us" Marron sighs in relief.

Yeah, me too.

"I haven't even got a date yet, how embarrassing is that?" I ask, running a hand through my thick hair.

"It's not _**that **_embarrising...You was going to ask Trunks...wasn't you?"

How did she know that? Did I really make it that obvious.

"Not _**was, **_I _**am**_"

"You know he's not going to say yes, so why bother?"

Does she have to be so negative? No boy has ever said no to me before!.

"Trust me, I already _**know **_he's going to say yes." I smile smugly "No boy has eve said no to me before"

Marron laughs as if I'm the most stupidest person she's ever met.

"What?"

"Nothing..just nothing"

Hmmm, it doesn't seem like _**nothing**_ to me.

**A/N: I just realised what age they all are. Don't bother asking me why they're in school at that age!, I have no idea myself...**


	25. Bad Memory

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Oh Goten. My sweet Goten. What have they done to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm here" He wraps his arms around me. I feel so loved.

"Promise me you won't go" I beg.

"I...I-"

I wake up breathing hard. Sweat clings my clothes to my body, I throw them off quickly. As I lay there I weep quietly.

"It was just a dream" I mutter "A silly old dream"

I've been having this dream for ages now. The same words, the same position, the same temperature. Everything.

I turn off the alarm besides me, frowning at the time.

"Shit" I shout to thin air, jumping off the bed.

I'm late for school _**again**_. Mom and Dad must have left early, they could of at least woke me up!.

"A shower will do" I mutter, dashing to the shower.

15 minutes later, I'm all dressed and ready to go. I'm so glad I chose my too wear my black mini skirt, I have the same class as Goten!.

"Go get em tiger" I whisper as I drive to school.

As soon as my foot hits the school floor, I practically run. I trip a few times before I get there.

"Ouch" I rub my sore knees, and glare at the black heels I chose. Damn I need new shoes.

Miss Lauren is going to kill me...No seriously.

"Miss Davidson, where an earth have you been?" Miss Lauren glares at me as I bang open the door. She glares at me so hard, it looks like her eyes are going to fall out.

"I-"

"Sit down at once!" She shouts, scaring the wits out of me. How embarrassing!

"Yes Miss" I mutter, blushing a little.

Hmmm, where should I sit?. I scan the desks. Unfortunately there's no seats next to Goten. He won't look at me for some reason. What a shame.

"As I was saying..." Miss Lauren continues.

Blah, blah, blah. This is so boring. Why did I even chose English? It sucks!.

"How comes you're so late today?" A note from Perry says.

I instantly smile. What a perfect distraction.

"I woke up late" I scribble back.

"Oh" Perry writes back. I smile and gaze at the back of Goten head. Even from behind he still looks perfect.

"You make it so obvious" Perry mutters with a small smile. Oh shut up!

"_**What an earth are you talking about, Perry?**_" I whisper back.

It's not my fault I'm not sly enough.

_**2 long hours later...**_

"So, who are you going with too this lame disco?" Perry asks as soon as we escape from Maths.

Can you believe it? We had Maths straight after English!. I could of died.

"Disco?"

Disco? I never heard about a disco...

"Yeah, the disco. Haven't you heard?"

No I haven't!. I want to know more!

"No, I haven't. Tell me more" I demand.

How comes I didn't know about this?

"There's gonna be a disco for the students that are leaving this year" Perry smiles excitedly "It's tomorrow"

TOMORROW?

"You're serious?" Oh man. I have some serious shopping to do!.

"Of course I am silly!. I think you should use this chance to rekindle with Goten..."

I ignore the rest of Perry's words. It's a good job she's smart!, I would of never thought of something like that...

This is my chance, and I'm not going to ruin it this time.

"Hey, did you hear what I just said?" Perry asked pissed off.

No. I don't care either.

"Am I coming to yours or are you coming to mine?" I ask ignoring her.

To be quite honest I don't really care where I make myself look fabulous. I'll do anything for Goten.

"Hmmm, I think we'll go to yours. Your rooms much bigger than mine" Perry sighs "Plus, you have much better outfits than me"

Haha, that's true.

"Haha, I guess you're right. We might as well pick out our outfits tonight, so we don't have to deal with the hassle tomorrow"

Oh, so now my brain works!.

"Ok" Perry smiles, already knowing she can pick any outfit she wants...after I go shopping of course.

**The bell rings...**

"Ugh, P.E. Next" I grunt, dragging my feet towards the changing rooms.

Perry doesn't seem to be upset at all. Of course she wouldn't be, the idiot loves sports.

"Relax. Goten will be in our class today"

Perry smirks. Damn she's good sometimes.

But wait..how does she know that?

"If you're lying you might as well tell me now. I hate liars"

Do I really have to go through this again?

"Trust me. I'm telling the truth this time" Perry grins "I promise"

For some reason I have a feeling she's telling the truth this time.

"You better be" I mutter pulling on my sweatshirt "How do you know this anyway?"

"I was listening to Miss Lawrence's conversation in Tutor" Perry giggles "Apparently Goten forgot his kit, so it looks like he has to spend the lesson with us"

I can't believe my ears. I must be dreaming. God was listening to my prayers after all!

"Omg" I shriek, ignoring the glares from the other girls.

I squeal and pull out my gym shorts.

"Did you know Goten's gonna be in our class today?" A girl with dark hair exclaims to a blue haired girl.

I can't help but ears drop. Anything to do with Goten, obviously has something to do with me.

"Yeah, apparently he forgot his gym clothes" A blond haired girl says and laughs.

Stupid airhead!. How dare she laugh at my Goten!.

"Aww! He just can't resist me" The girl with blue hair smirks.

RESIST HER? MOTHER OF GOD.

I clench my fist and tap the blue haired on the back. She turns around with a smile...until she see's me standing there. It completely drops from her face. Ha! She must know that Gotens _**my**_ property.

"Is there a reason you touched me?" She spat. Talk about having an attitude problem!.

"Stay away from Goten" I warn. I'm sure my face says it all, but who cares?

The girl blinks, then laughs in my face, as well as the other two girls. Am I the only one who's missing something here?

"Keep dreaming" The haired girl laughs and waltz past as if I'm not even there. The other two girls follow smirking at me.

What a bunch of sluts. Who do they think they are?. Ugh, I storm back to my bench and shove on my shorts. Perry immediately notices my change of mood.

"What's wrong?" She hesitates "...And why were you talking to Bra?"

Bra? What an earth?

"That was _**Bra? **_My mouth opens in shock.

How comes I didn't recognise her? And what about the others, they look awfully familiar...

"Yeah, couldn't you tell?" Perry frowns in confusion. A "wtf" look covers her face.

"...Its not that!...its just..."

Why can't I remember anything? What's going on with my brain dammit!

"CLASS GET IN THE HALL IMMEDIATLY" Miss Lawrence booms.

Hmph, I'll think about that later. Now's my time to shine!. Goten hear I come!


	26. Put Me Down, Trunks!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**A/N: Finally some TP action!**

**Trunks P.O.V**

"What is there to talk about?" Pan questions, a frown appears on her pretty face.

Don't worry Pan, I'm hurting to.

"Us...and this time I mean the real thing..." I say. Her face softens instantly, along with her eyes.

"Us?" Pan blushes "There is no '_**us**_'" She argues.

Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time? There's obviously something going on here, and she and I both know it.

I sigh heavily. This time I remember not to use her cute nickname. "Pan..I..-"

"Look Trunks" Pan stands "It was waste of time bringing me here. We obviously have nothing to talk about".

Fine we won't talk...we'll touch instead. Pan would _**love**_ that...and so would _**I**_.

"...I guess you're right" I smile, standing up as well. She doesn't smile back. She glares instead.

"You idiot!, you bought me hear for nothing? What is wrong with you?"

Pan stomps her way over to me, the anger all over her face could be seen from a mile away. I find it cute when she's angry.

"I don't know. I was bored" I lie. Its fun winding her up. Just like old times.

"You was _**bored**_? What kind of excuse is that?" Pan screams. She sounds like Mom in the morning. I shudder.

I step closer to her, closing the gap between us. It shuts her up in seconds. A look of fear travels all over face.

"T-trunks, what are you doing?" Pan stutters. Gosh do I really make her that nervous? I thought it was the other way round!

"I need to tell you something" I answer.

Smiling, I grab her waist and pull her towards me. She places her hands on my chest, stopping herself from moving any closer.

"Uh..." Ha, I've left her speechless!. Now it's time for me to say, what I've been wanting to say for ages.

"You're beautiful Pan and you always will be" I mutter, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Why the hell didn't I just say it?

"Uh...Trunks? A-re you feeling ok?" Pan looks up at me with her raven coloured eyes. I shiver at her gaze.

"I..I love you, Pan" There I said it. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Pan laughs nervously, blushing. She's not taking this the way I thought she would be.

"What are you talking about, Trunks? Are you feeling ok?" She places a hand on my forehead. This is not working.

Kiss her! That's bound to work.

"I'm fine" I mumble, a bit pissed at her reaction.

"It doesnt-"

Before I know what I'm doing, my lips connect with Pan's. Surprisingly , after a few seconds,she kisses back. I feel her hands run through my hair. It feels good.

After a while, our lips part, and we breath heavily. That kiss took my breath away.

"..." Pan doesn't seem to be able to speak. Her arms don't move from my neck.

"Pan?" I hope she's ok. She looks flushed. She stares down at the ground.

"Do you really love me?" Her eyes look glossy like she's about to cry. Oh no.

"Yeah, I do, Panny. Why would I lie about something like that?" I frown, wiping away the tears that fall down her cheeks. I hate it when she cries.

"...Are you sure? I mean-"

"Pan, I love you and nobody else, Ok?"

Why doesn't she believe me? I sigh and cuddle her close. She relaxes against me this time. I'm guessing that kiss worked after all.

My belly rumbles...I'm hungry...

"Can we eat now?" I ask, laughing nervously.

Pan sweat drops, but nods, a small laugh escapes from her throat.

**1 Hour And A Empty Basket Later...**

"That was nice" Pan mutters against my chest. I'm sure she's getting sleepy. She always sleeps after eating...well most of the time anyway.

"Yeah, It was" I smile, remembering the large sandwich I just ate. I want another.

"Are we going back to school?" Pan asks sitting up.

And see Brooke? No way! It might hurt Panny again. _**Plus**_, Brooke might try and swallow my tongue again.

"If you want to?" Why did I ask that?

"Nah, I'm tired" Pan smiles sleepily. I hear her sigh as she leans against my chest.

Does this mean..we're dating now..or?

"Panny...?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

"...Are we, uh, dating now?"

I hear Pan swallow. "It depends"

Depends?

"Depends on what?" My hand slides around her waist, lazily.

"It depends..if you're still dating..." Pan hesitates "Brooke...or not"

BROOKE? Hahahaha. There's no way in hell that I'd date her. That kiss was awful, as well as painful. Never again!.

"I'm not dating Brooke, and I never will be. You're the one I want" I blush at my lame words.

"Really?" Her eyes gloss over as she looks up at me.

Oh no I made her cry again. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Yes, really" I wipe a fallen tear away "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Please say no.

"No, you didn't. You did something right for once" Pan laughs. I sweat drop.

I'm so glad she said 'no'. It would kill me if I did something wrong to hurt her again.

"Thanks" I say lamely. If I didn't love her so much, I don't know what I'd do.

"Pan, I want you to know, about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was angry-"

"Chill out. I know you didn't mean it. You love me, remember?" Pan smirks.

Damn she's good.

"Yeah" I kiss the top of her head "I remember, alright"

Pan laughs quietly. A moment of silence passes.

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Panny?"

"Ugh, you and that nickname"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It makes me sound like a I'm a kid again! When actually I'm 18 years old!"

"Oh...Sorry"

"It's ok...what was I saying again?"

"I don't know. You called my name then-"

"Oh! I remember now"

"What is it?"

"...What are we going to tell our parents?"

I swallow at the image of Gohan, but then shrug it off. He may be strong, but not as strong as he _**used**_ to be.

"I-i don't know Pann-, I'm mean Pan" I sigh "I have a feeling your Dad's going to kill me"

Oh man, I'm too young too die. Pan smacks my chest playfully. I'm glad she thinks its _**funny**_. Not.

"He will not. Daddy promised me that he would respect my boyfriends. No matter what"

I smile at the fact that Pan's a daddy's girl. It's cute. I hope our kids are like that someday.

"...Are you sure about that? I mean, I'm practically like family to him. I'm sure it'll be a shock to see one of your closes friends with your daughter!"

Now that I think about it, Gohan really is _**strong**_. Either that or I'm really _**weak**_.

"Stop worrying, Trunks!. Trust me, daddy will be fine. He may be a little mad, but I'm sure Mom and Grandma will be able to fix that"

I stifle a laugh at the sight of Gohan getting scolded by Videl and Chi Chi. It's pretty obvious where Pan gets her attitude from.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Mom will be thrilled when she finds out. She keeps talking to me and Bra about having Grandchildren" I blush, silently at the word 'Grandchildren'.

Pan laughs "Well that won't be for a loooonng time"

I'm so glad she doesn't want to move so fast!. Dad would kill me for having a child at this age.

"Exactly" I laugh, cupping her face upwards "I love you, Pan"

Pan laughs,"I love you too, Trunks"

And then I kiss her.

**A/N: FINALLY! *Starts cheering randomly around the house*. **

**Hahaha, it was so weird writing this chapter, I couldn't help but smile at the fluffy parts. Those two are too cute together!. **

**Hope you all like it! **


	27. She Loves Me

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**A/N: Finally some TP action!**

**Trunks P.O.V**

"What is there to talk about?" Pan questions, a frown appears on her pretty face.

Don't worry Pan, I'm hurting to.

"Us...and this time I mean the real thing..." I say. Her face softens instantly, along with her eyes.

"Us?" Pan blushes "There is no '_**us**_'" She argues.

Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time? There's obviously something going on here, and she and I both know it.

I sigh heavily. This time I remember not to use her cute nickname. "Pan..I..-"

"Look Trunks" Pan stands "It was waste of time bringing me here. We obviously have nothing to talk about".

Fine we won't talk...we'll touch instead. Pan would _**love**_ that...and so would _**I**_.

"...I guess you're right" I smile, standing up as well. She doesn't smile back. She glares instead.

"You idiot!, you bought me hear for nothing? What is wrong with you?"

Pan stomps her way over to me, the anger all over her face could be seen from a mile away. I find it cute when she's angry.

"I don't know. I was bored" I lie. Its fun winding her up. Just like old times.

"You was _**bored**_? What kind of excuse is that?" Pan screams. She sounds like Mom in the morning. I shudder.

I step closer to her, closing the gap between us. It shuts her up in seconds. A look of fear travels all over face.

"T-trunks, what are you doing?" Pan stutters. Gosh do I really make her that nervous? I thought it was the other way round!

"I need to tell you something" I answer.

Smiling, I grab her waist and pull her towards me. She places her hands on my chest, stopping herself from moving any closer.

"Uh..." Ha, I've left her speechless!. Now it's time for me to say, what I've been wanting to say for ages.

"You're beautiful Pan and you always will be" I mutter, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Why the hell didn't I just say it?

"Uh...Trunks? A-re you feeling ok?" Pan looks up at me with her raven coloured eyes. I shiver at her gaze.

"I..I love you, Pan" There I said it. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Pan laughs nervously, blushing. She's not taking this the way I thought she would be.

"What are you talking about, Trunks? Are you feeling ok?" She places a hand on my forehead. This is not working.

Kiss her! That's bound to work.

"I'm fine" I mumble, a bit pissed at her reaction.

"It doesnt-"

Before I know what I'm doing, my lips connect with Pan's. Surprisingly , after a few seconds,she kisses back. I feel her hands run through my hair. It feels good.

After a while, our lips part, and we breath heavily. That kiss took my breath away.

"..." Pan doesn't seem to be able to speak. Her arms don't move from my neck.

"Pan?" I hope she's ok. She looks flushed. She stares down at the ground.

"Do you really love me?" Her eyes look glossy like she's about to cry. Oh no.

"Yeah, I do, Panny. Why would I lie about something like that?" I frown, wiping away the tears that fall down her cheeks. I hate it when she cries.

"...Are you sure? I mean-"

"Pan, I love you and nobody else, Ok?"

Why doesn't she believe me? I sigh and cuddle her close. She relaxes against me this time. I'm guessing that kiss worked after all.

My belly rumbles...I'm hungry...

"Can we eat now?" I ask, laughing nervously.

Pan sweat drops, but nods, a small laugh escapes from her throat.

**1 Hour And A Empty Basket Later...**

"That was nice" Pan mutters against my chest. I'm sure she's getting sleepy. She always sleeps after eating...well most of the time anyway.

"Yeah, It was" I smile, remembering the large sandwich I just ate. I want another.

"Are we going back to school?" Pan asks sitting up.

And see Brooke? No way! It might hurt Panny again. _**Plus**_, Brooke might try and swallow my tongue again.

"If you want to?" Why did I ask that?

"Nah, I'm tired" Pan smiles sleepily. I hear her sigh as she leans against my chest.

Does this mean..we're dating now..or?

"Panny...?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

"...Are we, uh, dating now?"

I hear Pan swallow. "It depends"

Depends?

"Depends on what?" My hand slides around her waist, lazily.

"It depends..if you're still dating..." Pan hesitates "Brooke...or not"

BROOKE? Hahahaha. There's no way in hell that I'd date her. That kiss was awful, as well as painful. Never again!.

"I'm not dating Brooke, and I never will be. You're the one I want" I blush at my lame words.

"Really?" Her eyes gloss over as she looks up at me.

Oh no I made her cry again. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Yes, really" I wipe a fallen tear away "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Please say no.

"No, you didn't. You did something right for once" Pan laughs. I sweat drop.

I'm so glad she said 'no'. It would kill me if I did something wrong to hurt her again.

"Thanks" I say lamely. If I didn't love her so much, I don't know what I'd do.

"Pan, I want you to know, about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was angry-"

"Chill out. I know you didn't mean it. You love me, remember?" Pan smirks.

Damn she's good.

"Yeah" I kiss the top of her head "I remember, alright"

Pan laughs quietly. A moment of silence passes.

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Panny?"

"Ugh, you and that nickname"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It makes me sound like a I'm a kid again! When actually I'm 18 years old!"

"Oh...Sorry"

"It's ok...what was I saying again?"

"I don't know. You called my name then-"

"Oh! I remember now"

"What is it?"

"...What are we going to tell our parents?"

I swallow at the image of Gohan, but then shrug it off. He may be strong, but not as strong as he _**used**_ to be.

"I-i don't know Pann-, I'm mean Pan" I sigh "I have a feeling your Dad's going to kill me"

Oh man, I'm too young too die. Pan smacks my chest playfully. I'm glad she thinks its _**funny**_. Not.

"He will not. Daddy promised me that he would respect my boyfriends. No matter what"

I smile at the fact that Pan's a daddy's girl. It's cute. I hope our kids are like that someday.

"...Are you sure about that? I mean, I'm practically like family to him. I'm sure it'll be a shock to see one of your closes friends with your daughter!"

Now that I think about it, Gohan really is _**strong**_. Either that or I'm really _**weak**_.

"Stop worrying, Trunks!. Trust me, daddy will be fine. He may be a little mad, but I'm sure Mom and Grandma will be able to fix that"

I stifle a laugh at the sight of Gohan getting scolded by Videl and Chi Chi. It's pretty obvious where Pan gets her attitude from.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Mom will be thrilled when she finds out. She keeps talking to me and Bra about having Grandchildren" I blush, silently at the word 'Grandchildren'.

Pan laughs "Well that won't be for a loooonng time"

I'm so glad she doesn't want to move so fast!. Dad would kill me for having a child at this age.

"Exactly" I laugh, cupping her face upwards "I love you, Pan"

Pan laughs,"I love you too, Trunks"

And then I kiss her.

**A/N: FINALLY! *Starts cheering randomly around the house*. **

**Hahaha, it was so weird writing this chapter, I couldn't help but smile at the fluffy parts. Those two are too cute together!. **

**Hope you all like it! **


	28. Dirty Disco

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Marron's P.O.V**

"What happened?" Bra squealed, excitedly. I do the same.

"Tell us everything!" I say, also excitedly.

I can't believe this actually happened!. It's taken them Trunks and Pan forever to admit their feelings to each other.

We're in Bra's room, sprawled all over her bed. Her beds much bigger than ours, so we crashed here. We have to get ready for the disco in 3 hours...but It'll have to wait. There's no way I'm not missing out on this info!

"There's nothing to tell!" Pan said stubbornly!.

_**'There's nothing to tell'**_ Oh but there is!. Just tell us already!.

"Oh come on _**'Panny'**_" Bra laughs "Hahaha _**'Panny'**_. That nickname is so weird, but its cute"

"Yeah it is. It's suits you well. Trust Trunks to chose your nickname" I agree, laughing along with Bra.

Pan doesn't see the funny part.

"Shut up you guys!" Pan huffs. She cross's her arms in a Vegeta-like-manor.

"Chill out, Pan. We're only messing around!" Bra said, defensively.

"Yeah. Now tell us what happened" I say, changing the subject.

"Nothing happened, dammit!." Pan growls.

Here we go with the stubbornness...

"Pan, if you don't tell us, we'll just go and ask Trunks. I'm sure my brother would love to tell us about your little _**romance" **_

Pan swallows. It looks like we're getting somewhere.

"How do you know something even happened?" Pan asks curiously.

Bra and I exchange a smirk.

"We saw you and Trunks take off at the school entrance. It was the cutest thing ever!"

"...Especially the part where he sweeped you off your feet...Even though you were screaming your head off" I mutter.

Pan scowls. Oh yeah, we saw that too.

"Ugh. Don't you know its rude to spy on people?"

"We weren't spying!. We just happened to be standing there when you and Trunks took off" Bra smirks.

"Look, Pan, just tell us...pleaseeeee?" I pout. You must think I'm impatient, but who cares?

Pan frowns for a bit, and then sighs. It sounded like it was forced to me.

"...Fine" Pan grumbles.

Bra and I run the around the room in excitement. "Yaaay" We say in unison. After running around the room a few times, we sit down, right next to Pan.

"Um, guys, I can't breath"

"Oh, sorry, Pan" I smile and shuffle a few inches away from her.

"Tell us already!" Bra said impatiently

"Alright, alright"

Pan explains, her crying and yelling, and yanking Trunks hair. She also explain's how he bought her to some magical place!.

"Omg you pulled his hair?" Bra laughs. Trunks _**loves**_ his hair. It's his baby...Well it _**was**_ his baby...It's now Pan-Chan!.

"Yeah, he wouldn't put me down!"

Bra and I laugh, while Pan carries on.

"...and then he flew me home" Pan finished, blushing a little.

Bra and I sit quietly in shock, our mouths forming an 'o'.

"Well...are you happy now?" Pan frowns.

We nod quietly.

"THAT'S SO CUTE" Bra yells, a few perfume bottles fall to the floor. Luckily they don't break.

"Ow, what the flip, Bra!" Pan mutters, covering her ears.

Bulma comes running in with a Pan in her hand...Hahaha..Pan's new brother...

"Guys, what's wrong? I thought I heard screaming?" Bulma's worried.

Pan and I point at Bra, with a glare. Bra rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hehe, Sorry, Mom!. Won't happen again."

Bulma sighs. I'm guessing she's used to it. It's normal for Bra to scream and shout.

"It's ok. Try to be a little quieter next time" She smiles and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well...that was weird" I say. Bra's screaming always has a way of making things awkward.

"You can say that again" Pan mutters

"Well...that was weird" I smirk

"You can say that again"

"Well...that was weird"

"You can say tha-" Pan starts

"Ok. I get it!" Bra rolls her eyes and checks her watch. Pan and I laugh at our immaturity.

"Guys, we need to get ready. The disco starts in 2 hours!" Bra says, running around the room, grabbing as many things as she can.

"Shit!" Me and Pan say in unison.

We _**cannot **_be late for this disco!. Time to get ready!

**2 Hours later...**

"Ok, how do I look?" I ask, worrying.

I'm wearing a short Black dress, that comes waaaay up my thigh. It stops right in the middle, making my legs look a lot longer than they usually are.

It has three white buttons that go down the middle. I left the top one open, just to show off a _**little**_ cleavage. It shows off some all the curves I _**have**_. Not much though.

A White collar is placed at the top. It sleeveless.

On my neck I'm wearing a White necklace, along with White earrings and a White bracelet. Oh and my heels are White too!.

My hair isn't straight this time, its In loose curls, with just a bit of volume!. Make up wasn't needed, Bra said so!.

"You look great Marron, what about me?" Bra asked twirling this way and that.

Bra has on a short White dress, that also stops at her mid thigh. It shows all of her dashing curves, sigh!.

It has long sleeves, that stop just a few inches above her wrist. It has a V neck line, showing quite a lot of cleavage. Like Bra cares!...Oh and she's wearing matching heels.

Her hair is straight, but it has a shiny tint to it. In her ears, she wears earrings that are similar to Kabito Kai's but in Black. There's also a Black ring on her finger.

"You look perfect as usual!" I grin.

Bra squeals. If I told her she looked _**fine**_...

"Thank goodness!. Goten's going to love it" Bra grinned, as she checked her self out in the mirror.

Pan rolls her eyes. "Enough about Goten already!. What about me? Do you think Trunks will like it?"

Pan's wearing a White puffy blouse, with a black bow, just below the neck. It has short sleeves and no buttons.

On the bottom she wears a short black figure hugging skirt. Her puffy shirt is tucked. Her skirt _**also **_stops at the mid thigh. We just love short outfits for some reason...

_**Anyway,**_ Pan's wearing black studs and a black choker. On her wrists are thick black bangles that make a noise when she moves.

Pan's hair is wild and crazy, but in a cool way. It has a lot of volume, giving her that '**Crazy-Sexy-Cool' **look. Her shoes are normal black heals. A hint of cleavage is shown, but not to much.

Trunks is going to drool when he see's her, she looks hot!...Maybe even hotter than Bra...or not...

"Pan you look awesome!. Trunks is going to want to rip your clothes off" I laugh at her cute reaction.

Bra grabs three small shoulder bags and hands them so us.

"You ready guys?" Bra asks.

"Ready? Pfft I was born ready" Pan smirks.

We all laugh as we walk out of Bra's room. Bulma meets us downstairs, Vegeta stands by her side in his normal _**arms-crossed-getoutofmyway pose.**_

"Girls!, you look beautiful" Bulma gushes.

"Thanks Mo-Bul-M-Ma" We all say in unison, laughing afterwards.

Vegeta grunts "Don't you think those dresses are a bit _**too**_ short?" He frowns at the length of material.

"Chill out Daddy. This is what normal teenagers wear these days" Bra rolls her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hmph. I do not care for those other earthlings and their foolish ways" Vegeta glares at Bra. She totally ignores him. Tears fill Bulma's eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Are you ok, Bulma?" Pan asks.

Bulma sniffs and wipes her eyes with a some tissue.

Where the hell did that tissue come from?

"I'm fine. It's just that you girls are finally growing up" Bulma continues to wipe her eyes.

"Earthling women..." Vegeta grunts.

Hey! Its not our fault Veggie head!.

"Don't worry Bulma, we'll still be the same" I smile, making Bulma smile. "Why don't you take a picture?" I grin.

Ohhhh, I love pictures.

"That's a great idea, hold on for a second" Bulma dashes off in search for a camera.

"Marron! I hate pictures" Pan groans.

Haha, too bad Pan-chan. Bulma comes back with an expensive looking camera.

"Here we are. Now then, say cheese"

"Cheeeeeesseee" We all chorus. I blink after the flash disappears.

Bra checks her watch "We have to go now Mom" She kisses her Mom and Dad cheeks.

"Cya" Bra shouts over shoulder. Pan and I wave.

"Have fun guys!" Bulma shouts, just as Bra shuts the door.

"So, you ready?" Bra asks.

"You already asked us that" I frown.

"I know, but I'm asking you again"

"Yeah, yeah, we're ready" Pan mutters. She's bored already? Nahhh.

"Ok then. Let's hit this party!" Bra shouts in to the air.

Pan and I 'Whoop as we step into the large limo.

Dirty disco here we come!.

**A/N: Hey guys!. As you've noticed, they're all dressed in Black and White. I like those colours together, they're cool!. I'm writing the next chapter as you're reading this, so there's no long wait!. **


	29. Your Body

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**"Tik Tok" belongs to "Kesha"**

**"Your Body" belongs to "Christina Aguilera" **

**"Heatwave" belongs to "Wiley" and "Ms D"**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Bra's P.O.V**

_**"**_**The party don't start till I walk in**_**"**_ I can't help but sing that line. It's one of my favourites, plus its perfect for this occasion.

We give each other a quick inspection before going in. Damn we look hot!. Those boys are in for treat.

"Let's do this" Marron smirks. Yes, let's.

I don't bother opening the door, they open automatically for us. It's like it know's who we are and what we we're here for.

As we step in everybody stops what they're doing. The music keeps going, but nobody dances. It's like they've froze. All eyes are on us. Even the girls.

"Ladies, Ladies, I'm so glad you could make it" Some random guy comes up to us in a too-tight suit. Who the hell is he?.

"Yeah, so am I!" I smile cheerfully, walking past the weird guy, as well as the drooling guys. It's a real turn off, especially the ones with their tongues out.

"Gross" I hear Pan mutter. She should be used to this by now.

The crowd parts for us as if we're royalty. Some girls glare at us, while the others look in awe. I'm loving this attention!.

"Do you see the guys anywhere?" Pan asks, searching around the room. We're in the middle of the dance floor now. The music pumps loudly. Everyone's gone back to normal.

I frown. "Relax Pan. They will come to us" I shout confidently over the loud music. I already know I'm right.

"I hope you're right" Pan shouts back.

Marron's already dancing. She looks like a carefree pixie. I join her, and a few seconds later so does Pan.

_**"**_**I'ma party, I'm gon' dance, put your hands up on my body**_**"**_ We all shout in unison. I love this song, it reminds me of going to the beach and having a party. It also reminds me of..sigh.._**Goten**_

_**"**_**On my body, on my body, put your hands up on my body**_**" **_We continue, with our hands in the air like maniacs. Our hips move with the beat.

After the song finish's we sit down and take a rest. Damn I'm thirsty. All that singing has made my voice dry like a dessert.

"Let's get a drink" Pan wipes the sweat from her forehead and leads us towards the table full of food and drink.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Marron asks, looking as flushed as we do. I'm so glad none of are wearing make up.

Pan and I gulp back some flavoured fizzy water. "Yeah, it was" I say, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Pan searches the crowd frantically. We all do.

Where have those guys gotten too? They better not be eating again. Or worse _**flirting with other girls.**_

"Where are they?" Pan growls, stamping her foot in frustration.

"I have no idea, but when Goten gets here I'm gonna-"

"Ladies" A deep voice said.

We all turn around to see the buffoons. Of course they're staring, just like the other guys we saw earlier. Especially _**my**_ Goten.

"Where the hell have _**you**_ been?" Pan pokes Trunks in his chest. Hard. He winces.

He's dressed in a White shirt and some beige chino's. Black converse are on his feet.

Hmmm it looks like my brother has finally taken in my styling tips.

After looking Pan up and down for the 10 millionth time and tearing his eyes away from his cleavage, he finally answers.

"Sorry Panny. The limo ran out of gas" Trunks sweat drops. Oh! That happened last time too, damn limo.

Trunks bends down and kisses Pan's forehead. "You look beautiful, Pan" He says, making Pan blush.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" She winks. Trunks laughs and takes her hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure" We all watch as they lead their way to the dance floor.

Well that was weird. Usually Pan makes a really long fuss of things like that...I'm guessing our dance earlier must of loosened her up.

"Would you like to dance...Marron?" Uub asks, slightly scared. He should be, Marrons glare can be scary sometimes.

Uub is wearing a dark Blue shirt with long sleeves, and Black chinos. On his feet are Blue converse. Oh wow, Uub has style?

"Hmmm" Marron growls. This won't last long.

Uub wraps his arm around her waist "You look really sexy tonight.." Uub grins, dragging her to the dance floor.

"Oh,Uub!" I hear Marrons voice disappear into the crowd of dancing people.

Told ya so!.

I carry on watching for a second, before turning to Goten with my best glare.

"_**Where have you been?" **_I place my hands on my hips.

Awww he's so cute. I love his outfit!, he's definitely a style icon. That's why we're a perfect match.

Goten's wearing the same coloured chino's as Trunks, but with a Green shirt. Green converse are on his feet. It's so weird how they all dress the same. Typical boys.

"I-I-It wasn't my-"

I burst out laughing, I can't help it. He has the funniest face when he's scared.

"Chill out Goten. I'm not angry with you" I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear "You look handsome" I smirk as he pulls me close.

"Thanks...you look beautiful, just like you always do" Goten blushes and kisses me on the lips.

"Aww you're to nice" I say looking up into his eyes.

**I came here tonight to get you out of my mind...**

OMG is that 'Your Body'? My all time favourite song? Eeeeeek.

"Is that what I think it is?" I gasp. No waaaay!

Goten laughs "You mean 'Your Body'? Yeah I-"

"LET'S GO!"

I drag Goten onto the dance floor, singing along. Automatically I start grinding my hips against him. The poor might doesn't know what to do. He just stands there awkwardly.

**I****'****m gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)**

**So open the box, don****'****t need no key I****'****m unlocked**

**And I won****'****t tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)**

I wrap my arms around his neck singing along. Come on Goten, do something!. Don't just stand there.

**Hey boy!**

**I don****'****t need to know where you****'****ve been,**

**All I need to know is you in, no need for talking**

**Hey boy!**

**So don****'****t even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let****'****s get walking...**

I bring my leg up around his waist, hopefully this should spur him on..

**All I wanna do is love your body. **

**Ooooh oooh oooh oooh. **

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it. **

**Ooooh oooh oooh oooh. X2**

I grab his collar and bring him close singing into his neck. I drop my leg and start rubbing my butt all over him.

**It****'****s true what you heard, I am a freak, I****'****m disturbed**

**So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)**

**We****'****re moving faster then slow,**

**If you don****'****t know where to go,**

**I****'****ll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)**

"Bra..." Goten mutters in shock, as I continue to sing and rub against him. Oh yeah it's working. Go Bra!

**Hey boy!**

**I don****'****t need to know where you****'****ve been,**

**All I need to know is you in, no need for talking**

**Hey boy!**

**So don****'****t even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let****'****s get walking...**

**Say say hey...**

We grind against each other lost in the music. His hands slither all the place. It feels good.

**All I wanna do is love your body. **

**Ooooh oooh oooh oooh. **

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it. **

**Ooooh oooh oooh oooh. X2**

I sing loudly, running my hands through my hair. Pan and Marron do the same. It's a good job I got them into this song hahahahaha.

**I think you already know my name X2**

**Heeeeey, ha! Alright, say**

**I think you already know my nameeeeee**

Goten picks up and twirls me around. Faster and faster. Its a good job there's no teachers around.

**All I wanna do is love your body. **

**Ooooh oooh oooh oooh. **

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it. **

**Ooooh oooh oooh oooh. X2**

Goten and I pant heavily, as the song finish's sweat drips off my forehead. Right now I really don't care that I'm un-hygienic. That was this best thing ever!

"Well..." Goten mutters into my neck, he nibbles it softly. I bite my tongue to stop my self from moaning.

"Let's go and sit down" I mutter, full of life and excitement. Goten picks me up craddle-style.

"How about-"

"GOTEN!, WAIT" Someone shouts from the crowd.

"What the?" Goten wrinkles his nose.

Don't tell me...

"Goten!"

A girl barges through the crowd. The music stops. I glare at the girl.

..I knew it!.It's that bitch Naomi.

**A/N: Omg I love this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! 'Your Body' is my faaaaaav and so is Bra, so I made it her fav too hehe. Sorry if you didn't like it!. You could always imagine something else? **

**Oh and I couldn't really come up with good enough outfits for the guys, sorry about that!. I couldn't really imagine them in skinny jeans haha.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. **


	30. We'll Die Together

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I have to do this. Its my only chance. Now my hour has arrived and that blue haired bitch is going _**dowwwwn!.**_

"Goten, my love" I mutter, walking towards him.

I Ignore the blue haired bimbo I saw yesterday, she won't get in the way of this. Not again.

"Naomi"

I smile at the way he say's my name. Full of shock and surprise. Hm, it's probably the outfit I'm wearing, even though I think I went a bit over the top.

"Oh Goten, I've missed you" I run up to jump into his arms. He moves away.

"Get away from me" He spat.

What's going on? What happened to the _**real**_ Goten? Ugh, This lacy top is so itchy.

"Goten, baby, what's wrong?"

Goten loves it when I call him baby. I remember all those times when used to blush all the time, the cutie.

"Don't call me that" Goten's eyes narrowed.

Somethings not right here. Goten love's that nickname.

"Goten, what's the matter? Why are you being like this?" I pout.

This damn outfit is obviously not working. Guys _**love**_ cleavage, Goten doesn't seem to like it though.

"He's being like that cause you're a slut" Some Blue headed bitch says.

Who does she think she is? Her hairs blue for goodness sake!...wait isn't that Bra?

"Who are _**you**_ calling a _**slut**_? Have you seen _**your self**_?" I smirk "Everybody knows your boobs are totally fake"

There's no way some bitch is going to get rude to-

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

Bra shouts, slapping me across the face.

I don't know how, but I end up at the other side of the room. I must be really light or something.

"Omg, Naomi are you ok?" It sounds like Perry, I'm not sure. My eyes are closed.

"Mmm"

"Oh thank goodness!" Perry helps me up. I open my eyes, scowling.

"Where's that bitch?" I hiss. How dare she touch me? Doesn't she know who she's messing with?

"She's with-"

I stomp through the crowd with my cheek stinging like crazy. I'm guessing half of my face is red, seen as though everybody's giving me pitiful looks. Assholes.

"I'm guessing you've come back for more?" Bra smirks as soon as I'm in her view.

Just wait till I wipe that smirk off her face!.I look at Goten and he looks away. Oh hell no! Not the tears. Anything but that.

"Aww look she's crying" A girl with black hair laughs.

Grrrrr. They get me so angry.

"Ha! You've got to be joking!. You call that a slap?" I laugh, wiping my tears. What a loser, she might as well give up already. I've come to claim my prize.

"Don't bother with them, Naomi. They're just a bunch of losers who have nothing else better to do"

Perry grunts.

"I have no idea what you even see in _**that**_!" She points towards Goten, who glares at Perry.

Shut up Perry!

"Ugh! Perry! What's mine is mine, and this time no ones going to take it away from me!" I hiss. Yeah, Goten, you better listen!.

"_**Yours? Excuse me?" **_Bra stands, fists clenched. I'm ready, she's ready let's go.

"Bring it bitch" I smirk at her. I love a little fight. My nails are sharper than knives.

"Oh, I'll bring it alright!-" Goten stands and wraps his arm around Bra's waist. He whispers something in her ear, keeping his eyes on me..

Why? Why would he do that...when he know's I love him..why?..

"Come on, Naomi. Let's go. He's not worth it"

Perry pulls my arm, but I shake her off. I can't just walk _**away**_! I'm not that _**weak**_.

"Goten" I sniff "How could you?" I stomp my foot on the ground, wiping away a few stranded tears.

I watch as Bra takes a seat, looking a lot calmer than before. What the hell did he say to her?

"How could I what?" Goten asks. He's facing me now, looking hot as ever.

"Go out with that slut!. I know you still love me. I can feel it" I shout. My fists clench at my sides.

Why isn't that bimbo saying anything?. I look at her and she looks right back, emotionless. Like a doll, or something.

"You need to calm down" Goten's walking towards me now. Oh shit.

I smirk at Bra as if to say _**'He's mine now bitch'.**_

"Oh, Goten" I run into his open arms. It feels so good to be there again. He's so warm.

"Naomi...you need to _**stop this" **_He whispers. Even though he's not hugging me back, I feel loved.

"Stop what?" I purr.

"_**This. All of it**_" He mutters looking down at me.

"Of course!. Now that I have you back in my arms, everything will return to normal" I say into his chest.

Goten sighs. "I'm sorry but..." He gives me a sad smile "I don't love you anymore..."

I look at him like he's stupid. Of course he loves me! Why else would I be touching him like _**this?**_

"Haha, very funny" I say laughing. He doesn't laugh back. His face is cold and hard. No.

"Tell me you're joking" I beg. I grab his hips and shake him. No, this can't be. Crap, I'm crying now.

"TELL ME" I shout up at him. When he doesn't answer, I collapse onto his chest and...well _**cry.**_

_**"**_I'm sorry" I hear him whisper.

That's it. It's over. All of it. I've lost. Game over. She wins, I lose, _**again**_. If only I could change fate.

"You're sure you don't love me?" I ask him one last time. You never no, this could be one sick joke...

Goten blinks. "I'm sure..." He says quietly...I guess...it's time for plan F...

"I'm sorry too..." I mutter. Please don't hate me Goten.

"You are?" Goten say's in shock.

"...Yes"

I look up at him smiling, plunging the knife deep into his stomach. I watch him gasp in pain. It's awful to see him this way...

...The next minute he's on the floor. Dead. You want to know why? Cause I killed him. Yeah that's right! I stabbed him!. Now no one can have him!.

"I'm sorry, Goten. It was for your own good" I mutter kneeling down next to him.

I look over at his friends. They're not moving? Why? Ha! They must think I'm going to stab them too!. I look back at my baby.

"Don't worry, Goten...I'm coming with you" I mutter. And then I pierce the dagger in my stomach, gasping in pain, just as Goten did..

"I'll meet you there" I mutter weakly laying on his un moving chest and closing my eyes. Goodbye, world.

Darkness.

**A/N: Poor Naomi, she's too stupid.  
**


	31. Let's Bond

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Bra's P.O.V**

"Is she really dead?" Pan shrieks, covering her eyes.

Did this really just happen? She _**killed**_ _**herself**_ for Goten...right?

"I-I think so, let me go check" Marron mutters.

She kneels down next to Naomi, checking her pulse. After a while she comes back with wide eyes.

"She's dead..." Marron says.

No way! No fricking way!. How could she be so stupid?. I shake my head and kneel down next to Goten.

"Goten, wake up" I shake him gently.

As if that bitch stabbed him, that's so selfish. Not even _**I**_ would stoop that _**low.**_

"She's dead...isn't she?" Goten doesn't open his eyes. It's scaring me. I hope he's not dying.

"Yes" I whisper. I didn't know it would turn out like this. It's unbelievable.

"She shouldn't have killed herself like that" Goten mutters, opening his eyes.

I guess he's right. There's no time for jealousy when something this big has happened.

"I know" I say quietly.

My mouth feels dry. It was my fault. I was the one who caused it. It was all my fault. All of it. I'm the one to blame.

"Don't blame yourself, Bra. She was obsessed" Goten mutters, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

I'm sure he just read my mind. Either that, or it's showing on my face.

I nod and help him up. My eyes won't leave the bloody patch on his shirt.

"Are you ok?" I ask, taking my eyes off his shirt, just to look at him.

Goten smiles sadly.

"Of course. No blade is going to kill me"

He lifts his shirt.

"Look it's healed already"

Indeed it has. There's nothing there except...his super hot abs. Oh _**my**_.

"You can put your shirt down now" I mutter, blushing.

What I really wanted to say was _**'How about you take that shirt clean off?'**_. But it would be inappropriate at a time like this. Seen as though his ex-girlfreind just killed herself over him.

"Oh, right" He blushes too, pulling his shirt down.

I stare at her dead body on the floor. Sigh, if only she was a nice girl and wasn't so obssesive...maybe none of this would've happened. _**Maybe**_.

"I hope you're happy with yourself's" Perry spat. "She killed herself over _**you, **_and you still have the nerve to be laughing and messing about" Perry shakes her head "She deserved better"

She picks up Naomi and disappears through the crowd. A pool of blood is left on the floor, where Naomi was laid.

"Eww. That's gross" I cover my eyes. I hate the sight of blood.

"Come on. Let's go" He puts his arm around my waist, guiding me to the others.

"Goten, are you ok?" Trunks and Pan ask in unison. They look at each other and smile. Oh dear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go?" Goten looks around "I really don't want to stay here"

Everyone nods. "Let's go to my place" Trunks says as we all climb into the limo.

Goten doesn't say anything. He leans down onto my chest, while I stroke his hair. That bitch really got to him, huh?

_**"Can I sleep with you tonight, Bra?"**_

I look around at the others. Didn't they just hear what he said?. Goten chuckles.

_**"I said it telepathically"**_

Oh! That explains it all then.

_**"Yeah, sure"**_

As if we can speak telepathically!. I never new that.

_**"Never did I" **_Goten answers.

_**"You can read my thoughts as well?" **_

Oh shit.

_**"Yeah, I can. You can read mine too...that's if I let you"**_ I hear the smirk in his voice.

_**"Can the others do that?" **_

_**"No. Only to their mate/partner. Can't you see, Bra? We're bonding"**_

So that's what bonding is! Dad's always telling me about that crap. It sounds so boring. He didn't tell me we could speak telepathically though,ugh. Typical Dad.

_**"Maybe he didn't think it was important"**_

Oh. I wonder if Pan and Trunks are bonding.

_**"They are, just look at them. You can tell by their faces"**_ Goten laughs _**"I'm guessing Trunks just said something cute, cause Pan's blushing"**_

I look at her, and indeed she is blushing. Aww, that's cute.

_**"I wonder what he said-**_

"Guy's, come on!" Marron shouts and runs into the house.

Wow, we're hear already.

"Come on" Goten grabs my hand and leads me into Capsule Corp.

His hands are warm.

_**"Thanks" **_

Damn, I forgot he can do that.

"You know, you can always block me out if you don't want me to hear you, right?." Goten smiles.

"Oh..."

"Let's go too bed" He mutters, sleepily.

I'm guessing all that stuff must have drained him.

"You go get comfy, I have to do something first" I grin up at him.

Goten frowns for a second. "Ok. But don't take too long" He says smiling.

"I won't" I call back as I run down the corridor.

It's time to tell Dad about this. Mom already know's so it should be easy. Sigh, it's a good job I've blocked Goten out. He'd be scared for sure.

"Mom, have you seen Dad anywhere? I'm going to tell him about me and Goten" I say full of confidence.

Mom smiles, excitedly. "He's right behind you"

Oh shit. That's not fair!

"Hey, Daddy" I scratch the back off my head, nervously.

"You've bonded" Is all he says.

What the flip, how does know? He wasn't stalking us was he?

"How do-"

"I can tell" He grunts "It's with Kakkarot's brat, isn't it?

"...You mean, _**Goten**_" I answer, placing my hands on my hand. He's not a brat!

"Hmph. I shall call him whatever I please"

Ugh.

"You're not mad, are you?" I ask...Mom must have had something to do with it. He would tried to kill Goten by now, I'm sure of it.

"Of course not Bra! Why would he be?" Mom giggles like a school girl. It's creeping me out.

I frown at Dad, then Mom "Well Goten _**is**_ Goku's son...and Dad _**hates**_ Goku" I cross my arms.

"He does not hate Goku!, do you _**Vegeta**_?" Mom glares at Dad. He growls.

"Leave me alone, Woman" He shouts,walking off down the corridor.

"How _**dare you**_ walk away from_** me**_!" Mom shouts. "Get back here!" Growling she chases after Dad. What the?

I just walk away from the scene. They can so embarrassing sometimes. Sigh! At least Dad's ok with me and Goten dating. I can't wait till we have baby's!. I better go and tell him the great news.

"Goten, guess what!" I shout,shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"Hmm?" He sits ups and rubs his eyes.

Was I really that long? I'm sure I was only gone for 5 minutes or something.

"Guess!" I squeal, throwing my dress over my head. Goten's eyes widen. Has he never seen a girls body before?

"I-I...uh...what?"

Poor guy, it must be hard to concentrate, seen as though I'm only in my underwear. I'm so glad I choose the Black lacy ones. They're a good match.

"I spoke to Dad about us" I grin, taking off my accessories. Goten doesn't say anything.

"You spoke to...your _**D-Dad**_? About _**u-us**_?"

Oh man, I didn't mean to scare him. I Jump into bed with him. I can't be bothered with pj's, so now we're both in our underwear.

"Yeah, he's totally cool with it" I mumble. Hmmm, I could really do with some sleep right now.

"Are you sure?" Yessss.

"Positive" I reply.

Goten sighs in relief. "Thank Kami!. I thought he would kill me..."

He lays down and we cuddle.

"He wouldn't do that..."

"If you say so, it is _**Vegeta**_ we're talking about here"

I laugh, quietly.

"Night, Goten"

"Night, Bra...I love you"

I smile "I love you too"

**A/N: Chill out, it's not the endd. I would hate to finish it so quickly.**


	32. Work Before Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Pan's P.O.V**

"Hey, Trunks, did you see Brooke at the Disco on Wednesday?. I don't think she even turned up"

I notice him frown out the corner of my eye.

"No, I didn't...Maybe she was ill?"

Ha! More like she didn't have a date.

"I doubt it" I mutter, landing outside my house.

Trunks takes a while to land. He must be scared, poor thing.

"Do we have to do this _**now**_?" He murmurs. Aww, lighten up, Trunks!.

"Yes, we do. Now hurry up, they're waiting"

I point to the door. There's no way I'm letting him walk behind me. He'll probably fly off while he has the chance!.

"Fine. But you have to make it up to me afterwards..." He winks at me and scrambles into the house, before I can answer.

Oh, how I _**hate**_ it when he does that.

"Moooooom, Daaaaad wh-" I shout, closing the door behind me.

"We're in her, Pan" Great, they're in the living room. I bet Dad's reading one of his books again.

"Oh, there you are" I grin and clutch Trunks hand. How dare he try and escape! It's hard for me to yanno!.

Dad takes sight of this and takes off his glasses, shutting his book with a sigh.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Pan?" His voice sounds tired.

_**Holy moly. **_I might as well come straight out with it now.

"Trunks and I are dating..." I blurt out. There I said it.

Next to me, Trunks stays quiet. I have a feeling that he wants to say something, but knows better. Especially since I just told Dad we're dating.

"You're _**dating**_?" Dad frowns, making him look older than he originally is.

Mom runs up and gives us both a hug. I forgot she wants grandchildren. Just like Bulma.

"Panny, that's great. You too Trunks!." She laughs "Remember Pan, work first, pleasure after" Mom winks and sits back down.

_**"MOM!"**_.

I practically die with shame. Of course Trunks would laugh, wouldn't he?. Mom joins him. Dad doesn't.

_**"Shut up, Trunks" **_I'm kinda getting the hang of this telepathic thing.

_**"Sorry"**_ He replies, relaxing a little.

We already knew Mom wasn't a problem, its just Dad. He can be fussy when it comes to boys.

_**"Your Dad's going to kill me" **_Trunks sends telepathically.

I turn and glare at him.

"He will not" I say, out loud. Trunks just swallows.

"How long has this been going on for?"

Dad narrows his eyes at me, then Trunks.

You would've thought he was on his period or something. Shesh.

"A week ago"

Dad frowns. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

I shrug "I dunno. I wasn't exactly planning on telling you any time sooner, to be honest"

I squeeze Trunks hand.

"It was Trunks's idea to tell you. He thinks it the right thing to do" I lie.

A little lying won't hurt will it?

**"**_**Pan!, what are you doing?" **_Trunks shouts, mentally. I ignore him and squeeze his hand tighter, making him wince.

Dad nods his head "You did the right thing, Trunks" A small smile is placed on his lips.

"I-I guess I did" Trunks scratches the back of his head nervously.

_**"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"**_

"You're not mad, are you, Daddy?"

Dad shakes his head with a smile.

_**"You lied!. It would of been better if you told the truth!" **_Trunks replies a few seconds later.

_**"Would you get over it already? He's not angry for Kami's sake!"**_

I glare at him, making him sweat drop.

"What's with the glare, Pan?" Mom asks.

Dad chuckles, finding it amusing. "You've bonded already?"

I flush, along with Trunks.

"Yeah, I guess" Trunks pauses "It was quite surprising when I could hear Pan's thoughts in my head"

Mom and Dad exchange smiles at each other. Knowing them, they're probably talking dirty to each other. _**GROSS.**_

"Pan, would you excuse us for a minute" Mom doesn't take her eyes off Dad, and he doesn't take his eyes off her.

Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

"Yeah, sure" I mutter, blushing like crazy.

They get up and leave the room. Dad comes back a second later.

"Oh and Trunks, make sure you look after my baby girl, otherwise-"

Dad doesn't get to finish, Mom drags him away from the door by his tie. Trunks and I blink. What a disturbing sight.

"Well...that went well" Trunks sighs in relief.

"I already told you it would!" I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"...Yeah, I guess you did" Trunks mutters into my neck.

Ok, we need to get out of here. Fast.

"Let's get out of here" I smirk, walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going"

"Bye, Pan, Have a-...Ohh, _**Gohan**_!"

I am soooo leaving. No way did my ears want to hear that!. How embarrassing.

"Quick, let's go" I grab Trunks hand and leave the house, shutting the door lightly.

"What's wrong, Pan?" Trunks takes in my slight red face.

"Uh,...n-nothing. Let's go" I fly off in the direction of capsule corp. Hopefully, they won't be doing the same as my parents!

I fly into Trunks's room and lay on his bed, waiting for him.

"Why did you fly off like that?" Trunks ask's landing in his room.

I just shrug, not capable of explaining what I just heard and witnessed.

"_**Women**_..." He mutters, rolling his sapphire coloured eyes.

I laugh. Sometimes he can be just like Vegeta.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Trunks looks at me, smirking.

Does he have to look at me like that?

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" I whisper.

Trunks eyes widen. Am I really that seductive?

"Well..." Trunks smirks "You still have to make it up too me, remember?"

I lean forward, so my cleavage is exposed.

"Aww, too bad. You're going to have to wait till later" I wink and lean closer.

"Later? Why later? Why not now?" Trunks frowns, his eyes don't leave my cleavage. Not even for a second.

"There's people around, you baka!" I laugh, at his little pout. Gosh, someone's impatient.

"Hey! I'm no baka!"

Trunks growls and pounces on me. I can't help but laugh a little more. When I'm nervous, laugh, especially when he's like _**this**_.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me" I smirk. He's excited already? Ohh..

"It's not my fault you're so beautiful" Trunks mutters, before crashing his lips to mine. He's such a good kisser.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Someone says at Trunk's bedroom door.

I know that voice. It's Vegeta. Uh oh.


	33. Tonight Is The Night

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**That's so nice of you! Thanksss! G-Bfanficlover143**

**Trunks P.O.V**

"What time is your mom's party again?" Pan asked, as she fixed her slightly _**messy-wejusthadsex-hair.**_

She looks hot. Personally, I think she should do her hair like that more often..

"I have to go look for an outfit with Bra and Marron"

I laugh. Bra's really changed Pan. She used to hate shopping with a passion!.

"About 6.30" I say, buttoning up my shirt.

Its only been 5 days since Dad walked in on us. Since then, I had Mom get a lock for my door. It's so much better now.

"Oh. I better go tell Bra then"

Pan quickly checks her appearance in the mirror. I don't know why, she looks beautiful no matter what.

"Pan, you look fine. Trust me." I kiss her, but only softly.

If I gave her a proper kiss, things could get out of hand...like last time...

"I know, I know. I just wanted make sure I don't look to obvious!. You look totally normal, while I..."

She stares at her reflection.

"...Look like a stranded horse" She sighs.

I look at her reflection in the mirror and laugh. She soon follows, seeing the funny side. We both know she looks perfect, there's no denying that.

"I better go, you know how cranky Bra can be when I'm not on time"

I nod and kiss her again. Sigh, I would love to have another round with her.

_**If only**_.

"Love you" She calls behind her shoulder

"Love you too" I say, before she shuts the door.

Man, I really do love her. Laying back on the back, I close my eyes, inhaling Pan's scent. It's all over my bed. Just how I like it.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, Trunks, you in there?"

Oh, it's Goten. I forgot all about him.

"Yeah. Come in"

Goten comes in, shutting the door behind him. He looks sad, not like his usual jolly self.

"What's up? You look down" I ask, resting my head on my arms.

I'm guessing its time for some guy talk.

"It's nothing really"

Goten sits on the bed, resting his back against the wall.

"Oh come on!. You don't usually look this sad. Ever since you've been dating Bra, you've been grinning like mad"

I smirk.

"Is it something you ate?"

I laugh at my stupid remark. I can be pretty funny when I want too.

"No" Goten doesn't laugh, he just shakes his head. He tucks his knees up, resting his chin on them.

"Then what is it?" I frown. He must be on his man period or something.

Goten sighs. "Do you think I'm good enough for Bra?"

_**That's it**_?

"Well _**duh**_, why else would I let you date my sister?"

It's obvious isn't it?

"Really?" Gotens face brightened "You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you asking?"

Dad must have something to do with it. If Bra finds out, she's going to flip!.

"I don't know. I was just watching her the other day and the thought popped into my head" Goten smiles "She really is something"

Bra? He's got to be joking.

"Nahh, Pan's better"

I smirk, as her naked body comes to mind.

Goten gives me a look as if to say _**'You're joking right?'**_

"_**Whatever**_. Bra's so good in bed.." Goten's eyes go all dreamy.

Ugh, I really didn't want to know that.

"...I really didn't want to know that" I fake vomit.

"Oh, sorry. I can't help myself, whenever Bra's mentioned, I go all out" Goten smirks.

Ugh, what's wrong with this guy? _**'Go all out?'**_

"That's good for you" I mutter.

There's a knock at the door. What is this? A _**lets-gototrunksroom-day?**_

"Come in" Goten shouts.

It kinda is _**his**_ room too, after all. I might as well let him take over my duty.

Uub comes in looking sheepish. Whatever he's done, Marron's going to kill him.

"Hey guys" He sits on the bed "Have any of you seen Marron anywhere? I can't seem to find her!"

Goten and I sigh. They've been gone for a least an hour now. What's taking them so long?.

"They went shopping" I roll my eyes.

Uub grunts. "_**Girls**_" He mutters.

We all laugh.

"_**Women**_" We chorus, laughing all over again.

"So, what are you guys wearing tonight?" Uub asks.

We're not girls!

"Just a suit" I murmur.

I wonder what Panny's going to wear.

"What about you, Goten?"

"Same as Trunks, you?"

Uub nods "Same. I have to look good, Marron's going to announce that we're dating tonight"

Goten laughs. "18's going to kill you"

I nod agreeing. "I feel sorry for you, man. She's kinda scary"

Goten and I laugh as Uub squirms. He's the unluckiest out of all of us. Poor guy.

"Guysss!. You're making me nervous. I don't want to die!" Uub covers his face with his hands.

"You won't _**die**_!..." Goten starts.

"...You'll probably just have a_** lot**_ of broken bones" I finish.

We laugh all over again. Uub really does look scared now.

Mom bursts through the door with a frown on her face. _**Great**_.

"Fella's don't you think its time you got ready? The party starts in an hour!"

Wow! Times gone fast.

We watch as Mom pats down her red dress. It's one of Dad's favourite.

"Do we have to go? Can't we just stay up here? I'm sure everyone will forget about us" Goten asks, hopefully.

No way, will mom let any of us miss out on this!. She's planned this for ages.

"You have no chance! Everyone's going to be there. It would be empty with out you guys"

She places her hands on her hips, looking a lot like a stressed Bra.

"Now all of you get your butts ready this instant!. By the time I come back, you better be ready. You hear me?" Mom shouts.

I hate it when she shouts. She goes all scary-like and stuff. This party's making her cranky...

"Yes, mam" We chorus, running around the room picking out various pieces of clothing.

"Good. I'll be back in half an hour"

Mom leaves and shuts the door behind her.

"Wow Trunks, your Mom sure is scary"

Uub blinked.

"She looked just like Bra when she's stressed"

Goten and I nodded.

"That's what I said!" Goten stated.

Sigh. I can't wait to get this party over and done with.

"We might as well get ready now, seen as though we have nothing else better to do" I mutter looking for a pair of pants.

"Right" Goten and Uub say in unison.

**A/N: I love these guys. :( I don't wanna finish the story! I want it to go on forever...but obviously it won't! Haha.**


	34. The End

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 17, Pan; 18, Trunks; 19, Goten; 18, Marron; 19, Brooke; 18, Naomi; 17 Uub;19**

**Oh wow! I've reached 10,000+ views! Thank you all! **

**"Nobodys Business"**. **Belongs to** **Rihanna and Chris Brown**

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Bra, you look amazing" I gasp.

She's wearing a deep purple, strapless dress. It's quite short, but not_** too short.**_ It has layers of fabric overlapping each other. A small purple belt is fastened around her waist.

Her hair is curled, failing down her back like a waterfall.

Around her neck are some purple beads. She wears matching purple heals, bringing her an inch higher or too.

I'd say the best part of this dress is obviously her cleavage. I can't seem to take my eyes off it.

"Thanks, Goten"

She looks me up and down with a smirk.

"You look hot, like always"

I blush. She always finds a way to make me to do that.

"Thanks" I say, grabbing her hand, leading her into the dance floor.

Thankfully it's a slow song.

**Uub's P.O.V**

_"_Oh, Marron baby" I mutter.

Marron giggles. "Do you think I look hot?"

Hot isn't even the word.

Her dress is peach coloured. It's one of those flowy dresses, that Princesses wear at balls, but still its quite modern too.

There's a split that goes all the way up her leg. It makes her look hotter than hot.

Her hair is straight and shiny, hanging off her tiny shoulders.

"Hot isn't the word" I mutter into her neck.

"Oh Uub! You're too much"

She bites her lip

"I'm so glad you choose that suit! It makes you look hunky!"

I blush "Thanks!".

"Oh Uub!"

Marron kisses me. I love it.

"You ready?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep. Let's go"

She opens the doors and leads the way.

Breath Uub, Breath. You can do this.

**Trunks P.O.V**

"You ready, Princess?"

Panny's wearing one of those Princess gowns, you know the long ones?.

Its a red halter neck, but it long and it trails out behind her, making her look like a Princess. That's why I call it a Princess gown.

This gown is special though, its tightly fitted to show off all of her dashing curves,_** just for me**_.

Sigh. She looks so beautiful. Her hairs wrapped up in one of those _**messy-elegant-cute-buns**_, with curled strands down the sides.

Around her neck is the gold necklace I bought her the other day.

She looks a picture, and the best thing is that.._**she's all mine**_.

"I'm ready" she's nervous.

"Relax, you look beautiful" I smile.

"Oh stop!"

She blushes and peeks at me from under her lashes.

"You look rather hot in that suit.., how about we go back upstairs so I can rip it off?"

I smirk.

"What, you mean like me ripping you out of that dress?"

Pan nods, eagerly.

"Sure" I laugh, causing her to smack me playfully.

"How about later?" Her eyes twinkle "You know when everyone's gone..."

I grin, already excited.

"I can't wait" I say, leading her to the dance floor.

**Bra's P.O.V**

This song is perfect for this situation.

_**"You'll always be mine" **_I sing.__

_**"Sing it to the world" **_Goten sings.

We laugh and cuddle closer, causing the watching crowd to whoop. Oh kami. I really do hate my mom sometimes.

**"**_**Always be my boy**_**" **I sing to Goten.

"_**You'll always be my girl**_" He sings to me as our noses touch.

He's such a good singer. And we make such a good duet, don't you think?

"You thirsty yet?" Goten asks.

Hell yeah.

I nod and we head over to the food table. Mom, Chi Chi and Videl have made some gorgeous foods. I can't wait to try them all!. I don't think Goten can either...

**Marron's P.O.V**

I wonder if it's time...

"You ready?" Uub asked.

He seems so eager to get it over and done with. Bless him.

I sigh and nod. It's time.

"You stay here"

Uub dashes off somewhere, leaving me stranded on the dance floor.

He comes back a second later.

"Come" Grabbing my hand, he drags me towards the stage. Oh shit, now everyone's going to know.

"_**Uub**_" I hiss.

_**"Do we have to go on stage?"**_

Uub sweat drops.

_**"Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else"**_ He replies, mentally.

I swear if I wasn't on stage I would of fallen over by now. These heels would've snapped.

_**"You can say it! I'm not talking to all those people. No way"**_

I smirk and squeeze his hand. The music stopped ages ago, now all eyes are on us.

"U-uh, h-hows its going folks?"

Silence. I swear I just heard the sound of a cricket.

"That's great..." Uub mutters. He can be so shy sometimes.

Never get a man to do a woman's job.

**Pan's P.O.V**

"Looks like Marron's finally going to tell 18" I grin at her on stage.

Uub must be dying up there! He hates attention.

"What do you think she'll say?" Trunks ponders.

"Dunno, let's listen"

We watch as Marron grabs the microphone and jumps off stage. Uub follows, looking relieved.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Bra asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"Marron's going to tell 18 about her and Uub" Trunks grins, showing his elegant row of teeth.

"I can't wait!" He smirks.

Goten laughs. "Me neither"

Bra and I exchange a look. Ugh, _**Men**_. Or should I say _**Boys**_?

"Come on, let's get a closer view. We are _**family**_ after all!" Goten grins, parting through the crowd.

I might as well join them.

**Uub's P.O.V**

"Mom, Dad. I want to tell you something"

Shoving the too-loud microphone into someone's hands, Marron grabs my hand, clutching it tightly.

Oh god, I need to get out of here.

"What is it, Marron?" Krillin asks. He's smiling.

Maybe if I focus on Krillin it will be much better.

"Are you blind, Krillin? Marron's got a boyfriend" 18 says dryly.

...Never mind. It's too hard to forget that she isn't here.

I watch as Krillins mouth drops open. If he's angry...then I guess he's angry.

"With Uub?"

"Yes, with Uub"

She wraps her arm around my waist and I do the same to her waist. I kind of feel a little more relaxed.

"It's about time" 18 muttered, glaring at me.

I'm trying hard not to cower away from her right now.

"What do you mean, Mom?. Are you saying you knew the whole time?"

18 just smiles. Its only there for a second or too, but still. She looked almost normal.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Marron untangles herself from me and gives her Mom a hug.

_**Cute.**_

"Does this mean we can carry on dating?"

She looks left and right at her mother and father.

"_**Sure**_" 18 mutters.

Her eyes narrow at me.

"If anything happens to her, you will suffer"

I nod quickly.

She walks away through the crowd, while Krillin stands gob smacked.

"Why do _**I **_never get a say in things?"

He mutters chasing after her.

**Trunk's P.O.V**

"Awwwwww" Bra and Pan chorus as they congratulate the doting couple.

Poor Uub, I thought he was going to faint out there.

"You looked awful out there" Goten laughs.

Goten's getting a big mouth nowadays. He really needs to stop dating Bra.

"Ugh, I know!. Thank god its all over"

Uub sighs in relief.

I smile.

_**"Hey, Trunks, you ready for our little show down?"**_

I look at her like she's crazy.

_**"The party only just started!. You don't want someone walking in on us, do you?"**_

Pan pouts. How can I say no to that?

_**"We won't stay up there forever!"**_

I smirk.

_**"Lead the way, Princess"**_

**The END**

**A/N: Aww, I love those guys. Maybe I should write a sequel? I'm writing the epilogue as you read this btw... **


	35. 10 Years Time

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, except Naomi!**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29, Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5, Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

**Epilogue..**

**Bra's P.O.V**

"Vixen, will you chill out? Dinners almost ready!"

She's just like her father, always _**hungry.**_No matter what_**.**_

"But _**Moooooom**_, you said that an hour ago" She pouts.

Actually that was 15 minutes ago...

"Look just give me a few minutes, ok?"

I glare at the small child.

That Saiyan stomach of hers is quite the pest!. Her and Goten never stop eating!. They're addicted to food!.

"Ugh" Vixen grunts. What a drama queen.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Zeus ask's as he comes through the door kitchen.

School must of been good. He looks refreshed.

"No. How was school, son?"

Zeus beams at me. He looks just like Goten!.

"It was great!. We had an experiment today."

Oh yeah, he's definitely a _**Briefs**_. He's got a love for science, just like the rest of us.

"That's good" I laugh.

I run around the kitchen for some herbs. Sigh, Why did I take a day off work again?

"What's wrong, Mom?" Zeus peers me with his beautiful black eyes. Just like his fathers.

"Nothing,son, I'm just annoyed because this damn soup is taking so long!"

Vixen stares wide eyed.

"What does _**'damn'**_ mean? Is it a bad word?" Her eyes sparkle. She has my eyes.

"No, its not a bad word. But its not a good word either" I start chopping a loaf of bread.

Zeus smirks at Vixen.

"Should I set the table, Mom?"

He's such a gentlemen. He's obviously takes after the _**Son**_ side on manners.

"Sure, honey"

Vixen glares at her elder brothers back as he walks out the door.

"What can I do, Mommy?"

Her hands are placed on her small hips. She looks like a mini me when I was young. Haha.

"You get the cups ready" I smile.

Vixen runs off excitedly.

She doesn't seem to like the attention Zeus gets these days, seen as though he's a _**Momma's**_ boy and she's a _**Daddy's**_ girl.

"_**Kids**_" I giggle to myself.

The door opens.

"Bra, you in here?" Pan calls.

She comes in with a grin, not bothering to wait for my answer. Typical Pan.

"Nice to see you too Pan!. How was work today?"

Pan doesn't even bother too answer. Her little troublemakers take the spotlight.

_**"Mom!, **_Striker just pushed me!"

"I did not! Blitzen pushed _**me**_!"

Oh the joys of having twins.

They come trailing in with sour looks on their faces. With their arms crossed like that, they look a spitting image of Dad.

Even though they're fraternal twins, you can still see that they're related to each other. The purple hair is a dead giveaway.

"Ladies, you need to chill out!" I laugh as they glare at me. I'm such a good aunt, aren't I?.

"It's Blitzen's fault! She started it"

"I did not! It was Striker's fault"

The girls growl at each other.

Dressed in pretty purple dresses to match their hair, they look almost scary. You wouldn't think they were those_** cute-itsy-bitsy**_ girls at all.

"Why don't you guys go and join Vixen?" I grin " She's in the other room setting the cups out"

They both forget their little feud and run off to find Vixen. All hell's going to break loose.

"They're so cute!. It's like watching me and Trunks when we were little" I laugh, setting out bread on a platter.

Pan rolls her eyes and stirs the soup.

"Tell me about it"

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!"

Zeus opens the door, stepping aside.

"Hello, Zeus!" Someone says.

"Nice to see you, Marron"

Marron's here!.

"Hey guys!"

She gives us both a hug like she hasn't seen us in weeks...we saw each other yesterday...

Cherish and Eden beside her side, looking like models.

Eden is definitely going to be a ladies man when he's older, just like my Zeus.

"Hello Aunty Bra and Aunty Pan" They chorus.

Damn, Marron's trained them well!.

"Hey kids!" I laugh.

"Go and play guys" Pan orders.

They scuttle off. Cherish to meet the girls, and Eden to meet Zeus. I feel sorry for the boys. They have four girls to deal with!.

"So, how have you guys been?" Marron asks, hanging her coat up.

Pan and I laugh.

"You saw us yesterday, _**remember**_?"

Marron rolls her eyes and starts getting plates out.

"So? A day's a long time you know!"

We all laugh.

"So when are the guys coming?" Pan asked, chopping some tomatoes.

I shrug. "Goten didn't say"

Pan frowns.

"Ugh. I _**hate**_ it when they do _**that**_!"

The door opens.

"When we do what?" Trunks smirks.

Grinning he makes his way into the kitchen. Goten and Uub closely follow.

When the hell did they get here?

"When did you guys come in?" Marron frowns.

"Just now" Uub laughed "Didn't you hear us?"

Us girls shake our heads.

"Oh.."

"Whatever!. Since you're all here you guys can go watch the kids"

Marron, Pan and I smirk at the guys.

"What? That isn't fair!" Goten whines.

Oh come on Goten, lighten up. Vixen's in there!.

"Yeah it is. Now get going before I hit you all with the frying Pan" I grin.

They all grumble out of the kitchen.

"That's more like it" Pan laughs.

"Daddy's here, Mommy!" Vixen says, running around the kitchen.

Didn't I tell you she was a Daddy's girl?

"That's great, Honey. Now go back in the dining room. Dinners ready"

Vixen widens her eyes and clasps her hands together, looking like me when I see something on sale.

"Right!" She runs out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Pan laughs. "She really is Goten's child"

I sweat drop.

"You only just realised that?"

Pan shakes her head. "No"

Trunks comes running in breathing hard.

"Will you guys hurry up? Those kids are killing us in there"

"Daddy! Where are_** you going**_? You said you'd play with me" Blitzen glares up at Trunks.

Damn she's fast.

"No I didn't! That was Goten!"

Blitzen smiles. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

She runs off in search of Goten.

"Mooooom, I'm hungry! When's dinner ready?" Striker comes in glaring at us all.

"It's coming! No go and sit down"

Striker's eyes lighten, before running off again. She comes back a second later.

"Come on, Dad. I want to sit next to you" With her strength she grabs Trunks hand and drags him out of the room.

Pan smirks. "Just like her mother"

Marron and I sweat drop.

"MOM, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" That sounds like Vixen.

"I'M COMMING DAMMIT!" I shout back.

A few glasses break, but I can always replace them.

"Will you stop shouting like that?" Pan hisses.

"Sorry" I mutter.

Marron laughs, shaking her head.

"Let's just get this over and done with. Those guys can make the pudding"

Pan and I smirk.

"Sounds good to me" I mutter as we all leave the room with various plates in our hands.

Here we go...

_**A/N: And there it is the Epilogue!. I've had fun writing this story. Hope you've liked it!. Once again thanks for those reviews!... Bye.**_


End file.
